Gardevoir and Her Love
by Ninjaman727
Summary: Ian is a 15 year old male trainer traveling with a female Kirlia named Katelyn. The circumstances in under which they met (when Katelyn was a Ralts) was strange, but they have grown closer by the day... Join Ian and Katelyn on their journey in Unova, as they discover the relationship between them. Rated M for strong language, some gory scenes, and mentions of sexual relations.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of a Journey

**UPDATE 4/21/16**

 **-Changed Mightyena to Seviper because Psychic Type moves don't work on Dark Types. (Damn my incompetence)**

 **Chapter 1**

The Beginning of a Journey

Today was the day that my life changed forever. It was the day that I started my Pokémon journey. I was so excited, I couldn't sleep last night. When I woke up, I went downstairs and saw that my mom was making breakfast.

"Hey, Ian. How did you sleep?" She asked.

"I slept well mom, though I didn't get to sleep last night until late." I replied.

She scolded me for not getting enough sleep, but she understood. She was a trainer once.

I'm not gorgeous, but I had looks. I was 5'5", had dark brown hair, and brown eyes to match. I had the beginning signs of muscles.

I ate breakfast quickly and then grabbed my bag. It had all the things I needed for my journey. I grabbed my wallet because, you know, I need my money. I grabbed my Pokégear and told my mom goodbye. I ran to Professor Birch's lab. He wasn't there. His assistant told me that he had gone to the next route to look at some wild Pokémon. I started to leave town towards where the assistant said he was, but then I heard a shout. I began to run towards the source of the shout. It was Professor Birch, of course.

"H-Help! You there! Grab a Pokéball from my bag there!"

I didn't hesitate at all. I grabbed the nearest Pokéball and threw it. It had a Treeko in it.

I didn't hesitate again. "Treeko use Pound!" Treeko crashed into the Zigzagoon. It yelped and ran away.

"Thank you!" Professor Birch said. "Who might you be?"

"I'm Ian. I came to find you after your assistant explained where you were. I was hoping that I could get my first Pokémon." I explained.

"Well, I think you already have him." He replied.

I felt something jump onto my shoulder. I looked over and saw Treeko sitting there. I laughed. "Yeah… I think he likes me too. Are you sure I can have him Professor?"

He laughed too. "Of course. But we need to head back to my lab to get you your Pokédex and your Pokéballs."

About 30 minutes later I was about to take off when the Professor's daughter, May, ran up to me.

"Hey Ian!" She said. "Do you have a bike yet?" I said no. "Well then have this one. My mother said for me to give it to you."

Finally on my way, I noticed the sky turning dark. A moment later, rain began pouring down. I quickly put on my raincoat. Then I hopped on my bike, hoping to get to the next town quickly. That's when a flash of lightning illuminated a figure. It was black and had red eyes. And it was huge. I didn't recognize it, but I knew it was a Pokémon. My bike crashed and I flew off of it. I got up and realized where I had landed. I looked up and saw the huge Pokémon land in front of me. It's tail began glowing blue. The Pokémon roared.

Then another figure appeared. It was black, like this one. Except this new figure was like a snake with arms and had yellow markings along its side. I recognized this one. It was a freaking shiny Rayquaza. The Rayquaza crashed into the other Pokémon and they began to fight in the sky. I stumbled away into the tree line. When I stopped running, I heard a soft cry. I headed towards it.

When I arrived at the source, I realized it was a Ralts. It's dress was torn in places and I saw that there were scratches on it. I walked over.

"Hey… Are you alright?" I asked it softly. It looked up with its eyes. It tried to run away but it was hurt badly.

"It's alright." I told it. "I won't hurt you. I want to help you. Who did this?" I said.

Just then, two Seviper burst out of the forest. I realized that they were chasing this Ralts. I brought Treeko out.

"Treeko! Use Vine Whip on the Seviper on the left!" I tackled the one on the right. It began to bite me. I kept punching it and felt it bite down on my arm. I screamed out in pain. Suddenly I felt the Seviper rise off of me. I looked towards Treeko, but he was busy with the other Seviper. I looked at the Ralts and saw it's eyes were glowing. I guessed it was using Confusion. It threw the Seviper at the other one, which caused them to run away.

I called back Treeko so he didn't get hurt. I went over to the Ralts and saw that it was still cowering from me. "It's okay. My name is Ian. I don't want to hurt you." It looked up at me with sad eyes filled with tears. It began crying and jumped into my chest. I held it and said "I can help you. But I need you to do something." I held up a Pokéball. "But only if you want to. I can help you better if you are in a Pokéball."

 **On one condition.** A female voice said. I looked around to see where the voice had originated. I heard giggling. **Down here silly.** I looked down.

"You…. You can talk?" I asked the Ralts, she being the only source of the voice that would make sense.

 **No. Well… Kinda. I'm using telepathy.** Ralts explained. **Anyways, the condition is that I stay outside of that thing. I don't want to feel captured.**

"Deal." I said. I would do anything to help a Pokémon.

Ralts tapped the button on the Pokéball and went inside it. I heard a light ding and then I called Ralts out. She jumped onto my shoulder and sat there. I began walking towards the nearest town.

"By the way," I asked. "Do you have a name?"

 **No. Not really.**

"If it's okay, I'd like to call you… Katelyn."

She giggled. **Sure. That's a nice name.**

The sky began to clear as I rushed into the next town. Katelyn was holding onto my neck to keep from falling off. I ran to the Pokémon Center and the Nurse took Treeko and Katelyn. She looked at me, frightened. I assured her it was okay. That's when I noticed I was still bleeding from my arm. I looked down and noticed why everyone had stopped talking. My arm was covered in blood and hanging limp from my side.

"Well… I guess that's why I couldn't move it." I began to laugh. Then I passed out and the last thing I remember was Katelyn staring at me.

Hours later, I woke up and found Katelyn sleeping on my chest. I looked over to my left at my arm and saw it was bandaged. I remember the events that happened a few hours earlier. Then I remembered that I said I would call my mom.

"SHIT!" I shouted. I accidentally woke up Katelyn and she started to cry. I comforted her then grabbed my Pokégear and called her. She was worried and I told her everything that happened. She was relieved that I was okay and said that I should probably attend to Katelyn who was still crying. I hung up and began trying to comfort her.

When Katelyn finally calmed down, I asked what had happened before I found her.

 **Well…** she began. **I was with my parents. They were playing with me in a pasture when my mom began to notice dark figures surrounding the clearing. She told my dad and then he told her to run with me as far as she could go.** She stopped for a moment and began to cry.

"You don't have to tell me. It's okay." I said.

 **No. I should tell someone.** She said. **After that… My mom stopped because she thought that we were safe and she set me down. She told me to not go anywhere and that she would be back soon. She took off back towards my father. I heard him scream soon after. I began to cry and I wondered if they were alright. Then I heard hissing. I looked around and saw the two Seviper that you saved me from. I ran away and then I tripped into the place where you found me.**

"Wow… that's horrible." I said as she began to tear up again. I hugged her and stroked her head.

That was years ago.

 **So that's that. Ian saved Katelyn from multiple Seviper. If anyone knows what the Dark Figure is, don't spoil it for others. It will come up later. ;) Take care. Don't die. Write a review if you have the time. And I'll see you in the next Chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: 5 Years Later

**Hey people. I have gone back on what I said in the first chapter. I will post new chapters as I write them. The maximum of one chapter posted per day. So tomorrow (3-20) I will have the next chapter out. And here's a reminder. BOLD is for thoughts or Telepathy. ITALICS is for Pokémon talking to each other. So happy reading. Oh and PS. A response to ThatOneNub and his post: "** Eh not a bad start, but kinda rushed with the Rayquaza showing out off nowhere thing, and how did he survive from it lol XD, well I'm expecting a lot from you. Hope this plot is to my liking, KEEP IT UP **" Thanks for the positive response and don't worry. More of that to come ;)**

 **PPS: Sorry for the short chapter. I might post another chapter later today to make up for this short one.**

 **Chapter 2**

5 Years later…

5 Years passed since that day. I won the Hoenn league. I went to Johto soon after. I beat all the gyms and began to take on the Johto league, but I was defeated in the semi-finals. I went back to my home. I stayed there for a while, but then decided to go to Sinnoh. I took on all the Gyms and got passed the Sinnoh league, but the Champion defeated me. But it was close.

I never forced Katelyn to fight. I asked her if she wanted to. If she said no, I would respect that. She later said yes to every fight and she told me to stop asking. She evolved into her Kirlia form after 6 months during the Hoenn league.

When we got home, we were greeted by the people in the town. May hugged me and pronounced that I was the best in the world. I saw that Katelyn was pissed by her hugging me. I dismissed this thought and thought nothing of it.

We met many new people in our journey. Some didn't really like us. Some stayed with us through the region. My Pokégear got destroyed in an incident involving a Starmie and some really good berries. It got replaced in Sinnoh by a Poketch.

I've changed a little. Grown about 4 inches and definitely gotten muscles. I mean, I'm not buff or ripped. But you can tell I have them. My hair is shorter and still brown. I usually wear a black shirt, gray shorts, and black shoes, along with a gray hat with a Pokéball on the front.

Katelyn has grown, too. She used to be shy, but now she usually is friendly. She is usually on my shoulder or walking next to me. She never goes in her Pokéball and sleeps on my chest.

I was coming home from an errand in the next town over, when I saw my mom with a woman who dressed like she was going to fly a plane. My mom saw me and called me over.

"Ian! Come meet my old friend, Skyla." She said.

"Hello Ms. Skyla." I said politely, not knowing where this conversation was going.

"Please just call me Skyla." She said.

"Skyla comes from a region called Unova. It has many new Pokémon that you have not seen before. And they are strong. Skyla is a Gym Leader there. She is also a pilot." She explained.

Now knowing where this conversation was going, I said "Mom, could I go there? Please mom? It sounds amazing! And especially if they have strong Pokémon!"

She smiled. "Skyla has offered to take you to Unova. If you want to go, you have to pack now because she is leaving for Striaton City in a couple of hours."

"Of course! I'll go start packing." I said. I then realized that Katelyn was tapping my leg. I looked down. "Oh yeah, of course. Katelyn, do you want to go to Unova?

 **You know it!** she said. She looked excited.

"So which Pokémon are you going to take?" Mom asked.

I said "Well I have to go with Katelyn, of course because she's a great friend and she's the strongest of my team." She blushed when I said this. "I think I'll also take Tyran and Skept." They were tied for being my second strongest.

"Great! I guess that you should go pack now." My mom said.

 **So that's that. Ian and Katelyn are going to Unova. What's to come? Why do I keep asking questions like this that I know the answer to? I don't know, but take care everyone and don't die.**


	3. Chapter 3: A New Challenge

**Hey people. This is the third Chapter. So yeah. Happy reading. (By the way, this is from Katelyn's point of view. Every 2 chapters, the point of view will switch between Katelyn and Ian.**

 **Chapter 3**

A new challenge

Okay. I love Ian. It's not a crush. I mean like I really love him. I noticed the feeling a long time ago, but I didn't think anything of it. Then, a while ago, in Sinnoh, I noticed how he cared for me. I just hope that he loves me back.

Yeah, I know. Love is not allowed between humans and Pokémon. Well… It's frowned upon. I tell myself that I am going to tell him, but I'm afraid that he will be mad. Or that he will not love me back and not talk to me at all. I'm paranoid.

Anyways, we had just finished packing. We had supplies like our tent and some pans to cook. Ian had a bigger backpack that was now waterproof (Thanks Starmie). He has some blankets and spare clothes. Also, some medicine and food along with his Pokédex and extra Pokéballs. Before we got to Skyla, we heard a very familiar voice.

"Hey Ian!"

We turned and saw Bryce running towards us with his bag.

"Hey…" He was out of breath from running. "Don't… Think that… You're going to… Unova… Without me… Oh Arceus that's a long run to here…"

Bryce is a friend who hits on every cute girl he sees. He also gets into trouble a lot. And that's an understatement.

 **Did Skyla invite you too, Bryce?** I asked.

"Yeah. She was at my house a while ago. But she left to come here before I could get into her car." He explained.

We laughed.

"Hey what's so funny guys!"

"Well, it's probably because you probably did something for Skyla to leave you there. Like maybe hit on her?" Ian said.

"Well that's not fair of you for thinking that." He said.

 **Well did you?** I asked.

"Yes but that's not the point." He said. "The point is-"

He was cut off by Skyla returning. "Hey you guys ready to go? I just have to get this brat who was hitting on me earlier. Oh wait he's already here. Great. Now we can just go directly to the airport." We all laughed.

A few hours later we were in Skyla's plane taking off from Hoenn to go on another journey. I had promised his mom that I would take care of him. Bryce was sitting next to us. Skyla had reserved us seats near the front of the plane. She even reserved me a seat, which usually never happens. Ian is usually asked to return me to my Pokéball but he politely declines to do so and then picks me up and puts me against his chest and puts his arms around me. I got the window seat so I could look down at Hoenn. It looked so small from up there.

Bryce looked around and saw a girl and Ian and I both knew what he was about to do.

"Wish me luck guys. I'm about to bag me a girl." He said.

"Don't do it man." Ian warned.

"Why not?"

 **Maybe the fact that we're in a plane that is in the sky. And she could throw you out of the plane. And that would be bad for you.** I said, reading Ian's thoughts. **And you always get turned down.**

"That's the little details that… You know what. Shut up." He said. We started to laugh.

I realized that the girl looked familiar. She was wearing different clothes, but she looked a lot like May. I didn't tell Ian because I swear that bitch wants to take him from me. I grabbed onto Ian's arm.

"Katelyn, you okay?" he said.

I looked at him and smiled. **Yeah. Just fine.**

We landed at an airfield that was close to Striaton City. Skyla told us that when we got into the City to look for the Pokémon Center to call our family and to get an update from Professor Juniper for Ian's and Bryce's Pokédex. Just as we were about to head towards the City. May caught up to us.

"Hey Ian! Hey Bryce! Hey Katelyn." She said. "Hey are you guys here for the Unova League, too?"

"Yeah. Of course, why?" Ian replied.

"Well because I'm going to be competing also! I thought that we could all travel together."

I swear to Arceus that she is trying to steal him from me. Don't say yes Ian. Don't say…

"Yeah sure, May." Ian replied. I groaned quietly.

We got into the city and met up with Professor Juniper. She was interested with me because Kirlias weren't common in Unova. She told us if we were going to compete in the Unova League, we would need all 8 badges. We knew this, but we let her tell us.

"It just so happens that a Gym is right next to this Pokémon Center." She told us.

"Wait really?" May asked. "That's cool! Gyms usually aren't next to Pokémon Centers for some reason."

"But be careful with this Gym Leader. They… Erm. He can be very tough." Professor Juniper told us.

We told her we would and we set foot into the new region.

 **That's that. Katelyn loves Ian. They are going to face the gym leader. Erm. Yes. Leader. Anyways guys, see ya in the next chapter and don't die.**


	4. Chapter 4: Striaton Gym

**Hey people! Here is the beginning of the Gym battle. Something surprising is going to happen. No spoilers ;) Happy reading.**

 **Chapter 4**

Striaton Gym

We walked into the building we were told was the Striaton Gym. But we walked into what seemed like a restaurant.

Bryce went over to a service bell and kept ringing it constantly. "Uh… Hello? We would like to order one battle with a side of badge please? May would you like anything else? No? Uh and I guess for desert I'll have a side of scared little b-" Ian and May put their hands over his mouth and I levitated him off the ground.

"Sorry about my friend. He can be… Stupid. We would like to challenge the Gym please?" May said.

"Well we can help with that." A waiter with red hair said.

 **Uh… 'We'?** I said, skeptical.

"Wait… What? Did that Pokémon just talk?" A blue haired waiter asked.

 **Yes and no. I'm a psychic type and I can use Telepathy.** I explained.

"Well that makes for a perfect dish of a tasteful surprise!" A green haired waited said.

"So yeah… Could we have a battle or is the Gym Leader out?" Ian asked while picking me up.

"Of course!" All three waiters replied. The red-haired one pressed a button on the wall and it opened up. We were stunned that it showed an arena.

"So… Where's the Gym Leader?" Bryce asked.

 **Uh Bryce? I think we're looking at them.**

"Right you are my little psychic friend." The green-haired leader said. "We are brothers and we run this Gym. You can choose who you want to battle and we will gladly battle you! My name is Cilan. And my Pokémon partner is…" He says as he throws a Pokéball into the air. "Pansage!" A green Pokémon came out.

"My name is Cress," Said the blue-haired leader. "And my Pokémon is…" He throws his Pokéball into the air. "Panpour!" A blue Pokémon came out that looked exactly like Pansage except it had a different looking tuft on it's head.

"My name is Chili," Said the red-haired leader. "And my Pokémon is…" He throws his Pokéball into the air. "Pansear!" A red Pokémon came out. It also looked like Panpour and Pansage except it had a flame looking tuft on it's head. Pansear looked at me and winked. I think this Pokémon had a crush on me already. Jeez.

"My name is Ian. And this is my partner, Katelyn who is a Kirlia." Ian said.

"I'm Bryce and I'll beat you!" Bryce said. Cocky. As always.

"I'm May and I would be glad to battle you guys!" She said.

"So. Which one of you want's to battle who?" They all asked.

"I'll take on Cress!" May exclaimed.

"I guess I'll go with Chili." Bryce said.

"So I guess you'll battle me, right?" Cilan asked Ian.

"Well…" Ian said. "I actually want to take on all of you. At once." The three leaders looked at him. "And I'll use one Pokémon to beat you all." This surprised us all. I guessed he was going to use me.

 **Hey Katelyn. Can you hear me?** He asked Telepathically.

 **Of course, Ian.** I replied directly to him.

 **I'm going to use you, if you don't mind.** He said.

 **Not at all.** I replied. It's cute how he asks.

 **I want to see how you can do against Unova Pokémon. So we know how to train to beat them.** He said

 **Of course.** I stated.

"Okay." Cilan said. "Since you are going to face all of us at once, then I think you should go first."

"Let's do this!" Ian exclaimed with that look in his eyes. It's the look he gets before a big battle.

Ian takes his place opposite to the trio. I stand in the center near the three Pokémon.

"Let the battle…" The referee says. "Begin!"

"I guess I'll go first!" Cilan says. "Pansage use Dig!"

"Pansear use Sunny Day!"

"Panpour use Water Gun!"

I get ready for an attack, but Ian doesn't do anything. He's waiting for the right moment.

"Katelyn! Now! Use Teleport and then Thunder Punch!" I teleport behind Panpour and bring my fist upwards. Electricity flowing through my fist, I hit Panpour in the stomach and he launches upward. Just then, Pansage jumps out of the ground where I was before I teleported.

"Pansage use Bullet Seed!" Cilan exclaimed.

"I guess we should attack, too!" Chili says. "Pansear use Incinerate!" Flame comes from Pansear's mouth and launches directly towards me.

"Katelyn! Dodge and use Shadow Ball!" Ian shouts.

I managed to dodge the Incinerate, but the Bullet Seed hits me full on. It's like Pansage knew where I was going to be. I stagger backwards but launch a Shadow ball at Pansage. It hits him directly and he slams into the wall. I see Panpour getting up and him and Pansear are panting.

"Pansage! Use Flamethrower!"

"Panpour, you use Water Gun!"

The attacks combine into a powerful spiral of Fire and Water.

"Dodge it!" Ian exclaims.

I try to dodge it but it hits me head on. I crash into the ceiling and fall towards the ground.

"Katelyn!" Ian shouts. All I feel is his concern for me. I can feel tears on my face as well as his. Before I hit the ground, I feel something flow through me. I know what's happening. And now is the best time for it to happen.

 **So that's that! Katelyn is about to be beaten, but something is happening! Since I won't be able to post for the next few days, I shall post at least the next 2 chapters today. Anyways, thanks for reading. If you like this story so far, I'd be appreciative if you would leave a review and maybe follow the story if you like. If you didn't like it, leave a fiery review telling me how much you hated it. Take care and don't die.**


	5. Chapter 5: Gym Evolution

**So here we are. 5 chapters in! I can't believe that there is over 200 views on this story! Thanks everyone! 3 Anyways guys...**

 **Sorry for the short chapter. Another chapter will be posted shortly. Happy reading.**

 **Chapter 5**

Gym Evolution

Katelyn becomes enveloped in a blinding light. Everyone is stunned.

 **I won't be defeated that easily.** Katelyn says from within the light.

Pansage, Panpour, and Pansear all look at the light. All of them have fear on their faces. The light begins to fade and Katelyn is floating above the ground. But Katelyn isn't a Kirlia anymore. She evolved into a Gardevoir.

"Great job, Katelyn! Now kick these guys' asses!" Bryce shouts from the stands.

 **So. How do we finish this?** Katelyn asks directly to me.

 **Oh I think I have an idea.** I reply. I tell her my plan quickly.

"Are we ready to continue?" Cress asks.

"Ready when you are." I replied.

"Then I guess we will use all our powerful moves together!" Cilan exclaims. "Pansage! Use SolarBeam!"

"Pansear! Use Flamethrower!"

"Panpour, my friend! Use Scald!"

Thanks to Sunny Day, used by Pansear, Pansage's SolarBeam was ready to go right away. All three attacks combined into a powerful beam and was heading straight for Katelyn. I smiled.

"Why are you smiling and not telling your Pokémon to attack?!" Chili exclaimed.

For Cilan, it connects. "Pansage! Use Dig, quickly!" Pansage digs under the ground.

Katelyn, who was concentrating, brought her fist, which electricity was flowing through, upwards to connect with the beam. It redirects upwards and it seems that it will go away. But Katelyn teleports above it and redirects the beam towards Pansear and Panpour with another ThunderPunch. Cress and Chili exclaim in disbelief.

"Pansear! Dodge it!"

"You too, Panpour!" But it was too late. The beam crashed into both Pokémon and knock them out."

"Panpour and Pansear are unable to battle! It's down to Pansage and Gardevoir!" The referee exclaims.

"Hey!" I shout. "Her name is Katelyn!" I look back towards Katelyn and see her blushing.

Pansage digs out from under the ground to see his friends knocked out. He turns towards Katelyn and growls.

"That's right, my dear Pansage! We'll avenge your friends!" Cilan exclaims. I thought about this for a while. **Katelyn. He seems to be the strongest out of them. We have to be careful.** I say. I see her nod. She understands.

 **Okay if you don't get what happened, Katelyn charged up a powerful ThunderPunch and redirected it twice. Ian predicted that the trio would use all their moves at once to form a huge beam. Anyways, thanks for many views. Take care. And, as always, don't die.**


	6. Chapter 6: Cilan VS Ian

**Okay guys. Here is the exciting conclusion to the Gym Battle. Hope you enjoy. Happy reading.**

 **Chapter 6**

Cilan VS Ian

"Pansage use Bullet Seed! And don't hold back at all!" Cilan shouts. Pansage launches a barrage of seeds towards Katelyn.

"Kate! Use the new move we trained for!" I shouted. This battle was getting heated. And I knew that I had to be the one to end it. The move we worked on is called Psyco Cut. Katelyn jumps into the air and launches the attack. It wipes out the barrage of seeds and continues towards Pansage.

"Pansage! Use dig to counter it!" Cilan shouts. Perfect. Just what I was hoping for. I kneeled down and put my hand on the ground, trying to feel the vibrations. Katelyn did the same.

"What are you two doing?!" Cilan exclaimed, obviously losing his cool. We both felt the vibration at the same time. I didn't even need to say anything. Katelyn jumped into the air as Pansage attacked.

"Kate! End this with Psychic!" I shouted as Katelyn, who was still floating in the air, used the powerful move to grab the little Pokémon. She threw him against the wall. Pansage took a lot of damage, but somehow he was still up.

"That's it Pansage!" Cilan yells. I now noticed the beam of light in Pansage's hands. I looked up and realized that the harsh sunlight was gone. That only meant one thing. He had charged the SolarBeam for a while.

"Katelyn! Get away from there!" I shouted. But it was too late. The huge beam of light erupted from Pansage's hands and hit her directly. She flew towards the wall behind me. I ran and tried to catch her. Not only did I fail at catching her, I slammed into the wall behind her. I did succeed in lessening the damage done to her by the wall, but I put that onto me. It doesn't matter, though. What does matter is that Katelyn is alright.

 **Ian! I'm sorry! Are you alright?!** she asks from on top of me. She gets off but then falls to the ground.

 **Yeah… I am. Probably just bruised something but it doesn't matter. Are you alright?** I ask.

 **I think so.** she replies.

 **I'm forfeiting the match.** I say. **I don't want you getting hurt any worse. Or even get yourself killed.**

 **Ian I won't forgive myself if we forfeit now. I evolved and gave it my all.**

 **Exactly why we should forfeit.** I said.

 **No. I will not let you forfeit.** she says. I stand up and help her to her feet.

"Then I guess we go all or nothing." I say out loud. She nods and floats towards the center.

"Wow so I guess you two aren't out yet." Cilan says. "How about I forfeit and you get the badge?"

I look at Katelyn. We are both thinking the same thing. **"No way are we forfeiting when we are this close to winning."** we say at the same time.

"Okay that was creepy, but let's continue with this battle then." Cilan says. "Pansage! Finish this off with a Razor Leaf!" Pansage begins to summon leaves but we already planned for this.

"Kate! Finish this with Psyco Cut!" I shout. **And when Pansage uses Razor Leaf, use Psychic to redirect them with your Psyco Cut.** I say to her through my thoughts. She nods and launches her attack and then, when the Psyco Cut passes the leaves, she uses Psychic to redirect them towards Pansage. Pansage gets out a cry and then gets hit by the full force of Psyco Cut and his Razor Leaf attack. The attacks caused dust to rise up. When the dust cleared, Pansage was still standing.

"All right Pansage!" Cilan shouts. Pansage makes a tough pose but then falls to the ground, knocked out. "Pansage! My dear friend!"

"Pansage is unable to battle! That means Ian and Gar- Erm. I mean Katelyn- are the winners!" The referee shouts.

I run towards Katelyn and wrap her into a hug. **You did amazing, Kate.** I said directly to her.

 **No Ian. It was you who knew what the trio was planning.** she said.

 **But it was you who took all the damage and who actually fought. And it was you who put the energy into redirecting that powerful blast.** I responded.

She laughed. **Oh fine. We both lead to the win!** she said.

"Holy Arceus, Ian!" I noticed Bryce and May running towards us. "That was amazing! And amazing job, Kate! You redirecting that massive beam was amazing!" Bryce shouted.

I laughed. "You really like the word 'Amazing' right now, don't you, Bryce?" I exclaimed.

"Well that's the only thing that can describe that battle!" He replied. Nobody noticed May who ran over and hugged me. I noticed this and she kissed me on the cheek. That's when Katelyn lost it. Well, I noticed that she lost it. Nobody else did. She had a dark look in her eyes.

The gym leaders called me over to give me the badge. I went over alone.

"Hey, May." Bryce said. "When do I get my kiss?"

That's when Katelyn used ThunderPunch on him so hard, that he flew into the wall and was knocked out. Katelyn floated away towards me when I heard May whisper. "What was that about?"

After we got Bryce awake again, which took around an hour, the Gym Leaders gave me the Badge.

"You've earned this." Cilan says. "And you two. You can have a badge each."

This surprised them. "But… Why?" Bryce asked.

"Because our Pokémon are too tired to fight. And after a battle like that one," Cress said, sighing. "They're going to need a few days to recover"

"Well… Then I guess it's okay that we take it!" Bryce said as he takes his badge. After he gets it, he trips and falls on the ground. We all laugh except for Katelyn who still has a dark look on her face.

 **Kate, you okay?** I ask her.

 **… Yeah. I'm okay.** she replies. **And can you please not call me 'Kate'? I don't know why, but that name doesn't sit right with me.**

 **Yeah sure Katelyn.** I say.

"Ian, we should probably head back to the Pokémon Center to heal Katelyn." May says. She's right. Katelyn looks tired.

"Thanks for the battle and the badges!" I say.

"No problem! Take care you three!" They all reply.

 **So that's the exciting conclusion to the battle! Don't worry, next chapter will discuss the Love part of the story. Well... Kinda. Shhh. You didn't hear this from me. ;) Anyways guys, take care and don't die.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Pokémon Shop

**Hey Guys. This chapter deals with some parts of Ian and Katelyn's love. The POV's change, but you can tell that they change because of the** ** _Itallics and Underline_** **.** **So yeah guys. I hope you enjoy. Happy reading.**

 **Chapter 7**

The Pokémon Shop

After getting looked at by Nurse Joy, I go back to the group. They are talking about where to go. Except for Ian. Who looked like he was worrying. He looked up when I floated in.

"Oh thank Arceus you're alright." He said. "That was a tough battle to win."

 **Well of course I'm alright.** I said. **So where are we heading?**

"Well, I think we should go to the Pokémon Shop that's down the road. Maybe get some items for our Pokémon." May suggested.

"Oh yeah. Wait… Damn it. I forgot to let Tyran and Skept out." Ian stated. "Next time we are camping, I'll let them out."

 **That sounds like a good idea. They probably are not going to be happy with not being able to fight in the first gym.** I say.

"Well… Speaking of Gyms," Bryce begins. "Ian, you really have to let us battle along side you for the Badges. If only you battle and we get badges out of pity, then I'm going to have to kill you so I can earn a badge." He says. I walk over to him and use telepathy to talk directly to him.

 **If you ever hurt him, so help me Arceus I will rip your throat out and then feed it to a wild Gyrados. You will be begging me to kill you by the time I stop torturing you.** I say ominously. He looks towards me with his eyes wide.

"Uh… Hey May I think we should probably go to the Pokémon shop now because… Never mind why. Let's just gooooo!" He states while grabbing May by the arm and running out the door.

Ian turns towards me. "Uh… What was that about?" He asks.

I smile innocently. **Oh I have no idea.**

We arrive at the Pokémon shop and look around. I find a really nice scarf. It was green and white and felt amazing. I check the price tag and let out a small gasp.

 **Nope. That's waaayyy to expensive.** I said. I noticed the shopkeeper and her Pokémon nearby.

"Hello." She said. "I am Esmalda. This is my friend, Musharna. He prefers to be called Mushu."

 **Hello.** Mushu said. **Does that scarf interest you?**

Ian notices that they are talking to me and walks over. "Hey. I'm Ian, and this is my friend, Katelyn."

"Wow. I've never really seen a Gardevoir." Esmalda said. "I've heard about them though. Is it true that they can speak through Telepathy?"

 **Yes. I can. Just like Mushu.** I said. **I am a psychic type Pokémon after all.** I smiled.

"Wow. That's amazing." Esmalda said. She turned towards Ian. "Hey, Ian. Would you like to see our supplies that make camping feel even greater?" She asked. Ian said sure and followed her towards the back of the store.

 **So…** Mushu said. I turned towards him. **You love him, don't you.**

I blushed. **Wha-… No of course not.** I stammered.

Mushu smiled. **It's okay. I'm in love with my trainer, too.**

 **Wait really?** I asked. **How did you get over the fact that people discouraged you both?**

 **Well…** Mushu said. **We just ignore them.** He notices me staring at her in disbelief. **You know he loves you too, right?**

That's when I really start to blush. I can feel my whole face heating up. **But… How do you know?**

 **Trust me. I know.**

 **But… how do I tell him? Or better yet, when do I tell him?!** I exclaim.

 **Trust me, again.** He says. **You'll know when the time is right to tell him.**

I look over towards Ian. He is talking with Esmalda.

 _Ian's Point Of View_

Esmalda took me to the back of the store.

"Okay the real reason why I took you over here is because I know you love her." She stated.

I was stunned. "How the hell did you know that?"

"Well, it's because I'm in love with Mushu." She said.

"…" I didn't know what to say. "How… How do I tell her?"

"You will know when the time is right, Ian." She told me.

I looked towards Katelyn. She was talking with Mushu. "Hey, Ian." Esmalda said. I looked towards her. "You can have the scarf. For free. As long as you promise that you will tell her."

"Deal." I told her. I smiled.

 _Katelyn's Point Of View_

Ian walked back over to us with Esmalda. She took the scarf I was looking at earlier and handed it to me.

 **But… We can't afford this.** I say.

"Don't worry." She says and begins to smile. "It's on the house."

I begin to smile. **Wow!** I exclaim. **Thank you so much!**

 **So that's that guys! Ian knows Katelyn loves him and Katelyn knows that Ian loves her. But they doubt it. How will they admit their love?! Anyways guys, please leave a review. I need you guys to tell me how I am doing! If you want, fav the story. I guess I'll talk to you guys in the next chapter. See ya then and remember; Don't die.**


	8. Chapter 8: Camping

**Well here we are again, guys! At the beginning of a chapter. Anyways, a great author posted a review on Chapter 3. His name is Orthos. His review was amazing and offered great information! So here we go, guys! Thanks Orthos and Happy Reading!**

 **Chapter 8**

Camping

We got the rest of our supplies and left Striaton City. We walked for a few hours, and the sky began to darken. We found a nice place to camp for the night, and Ian put his bag down. I got out the tent and began to set it up. It would have been extraneous work, but I had Psychic to help me along. Ian and Bryce went to find some firewood, while May went to find some berries, which left me with the tent to set up. May and Bryce would set theirs up later, without Psychic powers. I smiled at the thought of May tripping over her tent.

When I was done setting it up, I decided that it would be the best time to let out Tyran and Skept. I found their Pokéballs near Ian's bag, and, as I let them out, Tyran roared and, in return, Skept slapped him.

 _Jeez, Tyran. What are you trying to do? Wake every wild Pokémon within a 15 mile radius?_ Skept scolded, shaking his head.

 _Sorry man._ Tyran said, rubbing his face. He just then noticed me. _So it seems that Katelyn evolved._

Skept turned towards me and I smiled. _Wow, so you finally evolved, huh?_ He stated. _Guess you still won't give me a kiss then._ They both began to laugh. I, however, stopped smiling and used Psychic to lift him off the ground and throw him at a nearby tree. Tyran started laughing uncontrollably.

 **Damn it Skept.** I said. **I told you already; I don't love you.** I then blushed, remembering what Mushu told me at the Pokémon Shop.

 _It was just a joke, Katelyn._ Skept explained while rubbing his head. _You don't need to go ballistic on me._ Tyran still was laughing uncontrollably.

 **Well I know but… Damn it Tyran. Just shut up!** I use Psychic again to throw Tyran at another tree. He crashed through it and hit the ground, causing a small trench to form where he had landed.

Tyran gets back up, slowly, and clearly in pain. _What is her problem?_ He asks towards Skept. He shrugs and they back a bit away from me. I saw Ian and Bryce coming back from finding firewood.

Ian sees the fallen trees, the trench, and Tyran and Skept over by the tree line. I see him make the connection, and he ignores this.

"Hey Tyran! Hey Skept!" He says with a smile on his face. "Glad to see that you guys are out! Tyran, would you mind if I asked you to ignite the fire?"

Tyran got up. He nodded his head and, as Ian set up the campfire, he used a weaker FlameThrower to ignite the fire. Soon after, May came back with some berries.

"Wow this area is filled with many amazing types of berries!" She exclaimed. "It's as if they were planted here on purpose!"

"Probably because they were so that a beautiful girl like you could find them." Bryce said, standing up. "And also because they noticed that you have a really nice ass." May started chasing him around with a branch that she had picked up and I giggled. Those two were meant for each other.

I then realized that I can't sit on Ian's shoulder anymore, which caused me to sigh. Ian noticed this. "Everything okay, Katelyn?" he asked, with a concerned look on his face.

 **Yeah. It's just that… I wish I stayed in my Kirlia form.** I stated. **I can't very well sit on your shoulder now, can I?**

Ian laughed a little. "Well, I can give you a piggyback ride if you want." He told me.

I began to blush. **Well… Okay!** I said. He stooped down, so I hopped onto his back and wrapped my legs around his waist, through his arms. He began walking around and I laughed. I was having a great time, and that's when I noticed a camera flash.

I looked towards Bryce and May with daggers in my eyes, while May, who apparently stopped chasing him for a second, had handed Bryce a camera and let him take a picture. "Awwwwww…" Bryce stated while beginning laughing uncontrollably. "You two look so cute together!" He managed to get out.

I began to blush, but Ian, still carrying me on his back, began to walk towards Bryce. I read Ian's thoughts and knew what he wanted to do. I slapped Bryce very hard in the back of the head and he fell forewords into the dirt.

"OW!" He yelled, getting back up, while rubbing the back of his head. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!"

 **That was for what May was chasing you for. And this…** I said while slapping the back of his head again, causing him to fall to the ground again, **is for laughing at us.** I didn't want to stop being carried by him, but Ian sat me down on a log near the campfire. I looked towards Skept and Tyran, who apparently were doing everything they could to look busy and look like they did not notice the whole thing.

Ian and I began to make dinner, while Bryce and May started to set their tents up. Ian's mom had taught me how to cook, just in case he couldn't.

By the time we finished cooking, it had gotten very dark. So dark, that you couldn't see five feet in front of you without a light. We called everybody over, and Ian gave Tyran and Skept some Pokémon food. They had tried human food once, and they did not like it. Everyone began to eat.

After dinner, we all started to get tired. "Well…" Ian said while yawning and stretching. "I think I'm going to go to sleep now."

 **Yeah. I'm getting a little tired myself.** I agreed. We said good night to May and Bryce, while Ian returned Tyran and Skept to their Pokéballs and we got into our tent. Ian began undressing and, not wanting to see him naked, I averted my eyes while beginning to blush.

"Uh, Katelyn?" He asked, and I glanced over. "Is everything alright?"

 **Yeah, of course!** I said quickly, not wanting to tell him the real reason why I had averted my eyes. **I just want to give you some privacy.**

"Okay." He said, looking confused. "I just realized, how are we going to sleep? You can't really curl up on my chest anymore." He stated, turning his head towards me.

I realized now that I would probably have to sleep somewhere else, and he noticed I looked a little bummed out. "If you want, you can still sleep next to me." He said.

He began to lay down in his sleeping bag, and I smiled. **I mean, if it's okay with you.** I said while floating over to the sleeping bag. I got inside it and he put his arms around me, which caused me to blush.

He noticed this. "You can sleep in a different sleeping bag if you want." He said, but I told him I was okay, but what I didn't tell him is that, if I could, I would never get out of the sleeping bag, even though I thought I was dreaming that this was happening.

"Good night, Katelyn." He said.

 **Good night, Ian.** I said as I closed my eyes. **I love you.**

"Wait, what did you just say?" He asked.

 **All I said was good night.** I say very quickly, now noticing that my face felt hot.

He thought for a moment. "Well… Good night." He says. I silently sigh, and get enveloped by his warmth.

I fall asleep faster than normal that night.

 **So that's that, guys! This was kind of a filler chapter, but it took me a while to rewrite. It was worth it, though. I really thank Orthos and everyone who reviewed this story! Also, THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR 600+ VIEWS ON THE STORY! IT'S AMAZING! I NEVER IMAGINED THAT THIS STORY WOULD INTEREST THAT MANY PEOPLE! I cannot thank you guys enough! So take care, have fun, and remember; Don't Die. ~Ninja**


	9. Chapter 9: The Dreams and N

**Hey Guys! I wrote another chapter, as you can tell. Anyways, this chapter begins to go into the first time Ian and Katelyn met. Which happens to be when Ian started his journey in the Hoenn region. Anyone remember that from the first chapter? The dark figure? The shiny Rayquaza? The part where someone posted a review about me bringing that up out of nowhere? XD Well... Just wait. This will... Well I don't want to spoil what I have planned ;) Anyways, happy reading guys.**

 **PS: If that made no sense, just ignore it. I was writing randomly. XD**

 **Chapter 9**

The Dreams and N

I was 10 again, riding my bike with my new Pokémon. Darkness enveloped the sky, and it started to rain. A flash of lighting illuminated the figure and I saw it's red eyes staring right at me. It roared, and when it did, I felt my whole body shaking.

And then I woke up drenched in sweat. Katelyn was shaking me, and I realize that she must have sensed my dream.

 **Ian? Are you alright?** she asks, concerned. Her eyes are glistening with tears. She must have been worried.

"Yeah… Just a bad dream." I say. "About the Pokémon that almost attacked me but then a shiny Rayquaza saved me. I could have sworn that the Rayquaza looked at me after it tackled the Pokémon. It… It winked at me."

I had told her all about the events that led me to find her. She didn't know what Pokémon it could be, but she understood.

 **Well.. It's still very early. Too early to get up. Try to fall back asleep.** she told me. I obliged because I was actually very tired. I did fall asleep again, but the dream happened again.

Only this time… I got a better look at the figure. I woke up again, but this time, Katelyn didn't awaken. I looked at the clock on my Poketch and it said 3:42. I thought to myself **That Pokémon… It looks familiar… but why did Rayquaza save me? Why did the large Pokémon try to attack me? AND WHY THE HELL DOES THAT POKÉMON LOOK SO DAMN FAMILIAR!** I screamed inside my head. Katelyn stirred, and I instantly scolded myself for forgetting that she could hear my thoughts, even though she was asleep. I fell back asleep again, but it took some time.

In the morning, Katelyn put the tent away using Psychic. I tried to ignore the dream because we had a day of traveling to do. Bryce had to wake May up because she was still sleeping, and the fact that I was actually afraid of her at some times.

With the sun overhead, not a cloud in the sky, we began walking towards Nacrene City, and the dream kept on coming back. I couldn't keep this from them, so I told the others about my dream.

"It's amazing that you can remember what the Pokémon looked like." May stated, amazed.

"Well, if given the time, I could probably count how many pebbles were on the ground in front of it." I told them, but it WAS unnerving how I could remember so many details about an event that happened 5 years ago. I was about to tell them something else, when we heard a scream in the silent day, which sounded like a sonic boom.

We ran towards the source of the scream, and found a little girl. She was on the ground hugging her knees tightly around her chest. Her eyes were red from crying.

"Hey… Hey it's alright." I said, trying to calm the girl down. "Tell us what happened. We can help. We won't hurt you."

"Well…" The girl began. "I was walking with my Lilipup and then this mean man came and told me to give him Lilipup. I told him no way and he took Lilipup's Pokéball and took Lilipup." She began crying. "He *sniff* he then took off that way." She said, pointing towards a cave.

"Do you know what he looked like?" Bryce asked.

"Yeah… He *sniff* he looked like a knight. Except he didn't have a helmet and he had a giant P on the front of his costume." The girl explained.

Bryce, Katelyn, and I took off running towards the cave, while May stayed behind with the girl and tried to comfort her.

"Well, Ian." Bryce said. "Looks like we need to teach this knight guy a lesson." I nodded my head, and we entered the darkness of the cave. Instantly, we saw the knight guy talking with another guy who had large green hair. At first glance, his eyes were glowing red. I noticed a pitch black stone on a string around his neck, which seemed very familiar. The knight guy was whispering something to large-green-haired dude. It was quiet, until Bryce changed that.

"HEY FREAKY HAIR AND KNIGHT DUDE!" Bryce shouted. "TWO THINGS WILL HAPPEN. ONE, YOU WILL TELL US WHO YOU ARE. AND TWO, YOU BETTER GIVE BACK THAT GIRL'S POKÉMON BEFORE WE MAKE YOU GIVE IT BACK!"

They turned and the knight guy stated; "We are Team Plasma. We will liberate Pokémon from all trainers." He looked at Katelyn, noticing that she was with us. He sneered. "Especially that one." He finished.

This enraged Katelyn. She began walking towards the Plasma Grunt but I held her back, and told her that I wasn't going to use her for this fight. Then, the big green haired guy spoke:

"So it seems you have a bond with your Pokémon." He says, looking at Katelyn and me. "It seems… different than the ones I have seen… Tell me, Pokémon. Do you enjoy travelling with this lame-ass trainer?"

 **One,** Katelyn says, obviously trying not to lose her cool. **He is not a lame-ass. Two, who the hell are you. And three, I am not an object. Do not treat me like one.**

"Well well," He says. "I did not expect you to be able to use Telepathy. Anyways… to answer your question, I am N. I am the King of Team Plasma. And now is not the time. Ian," I wondered how the hell he knew my name. "You. You have seen… something. You have seen something that changed your life. I know what it is. I have foreseen a battle between us. If you want to know more… I will be at Dragonspiral tower. And you better be ready, trainer, for what I tell you there." N turns and throws out a Woobat. "Woobat. Use smokescreen, you useless tool." Smoke pours our from the Woobat, which clouds out vision. It also is begin cough.

When we regained out vision, we see that the grunt left behind a Pokéball. I guessed it was Lilipup. I looked at Katelyn, then at Bryce.

"Was… he talking to me?" I asked, shocked.

"Apparently so, dude." Bryce stated. He looked as shocked as I was.

"I had a feeling when I looked at him." I said. "It reminded me of the giant Pokémon that I saw when I first began my journey." I shuddered at the thought of it.

 **This N guy… and this Team Plasma… We have to be careful with them.** Katelyn says. **I can feel a dark presence within N.**

"I felt it, too. But not in the way you probably felt it." I said. "I felt it in the way of his eyes freaking glowing red. Did anyone else see the Dark stone thing he had around his neck? You know what… Never mind. Let's get this Pokémon back to his trainer." I say and they both agree with me. We walk out of the cave into sudden brightness. I look up when I get outside, and I swear I see the shiny Rayquaza that saved me that day streaking across the sky.

 **Well there it is. If anyone doesn't know who N or Team Plasma is, then I'll explain quickly. N is the king of Team Plasma, which is a team bent on liberating Pokémon from their trainers. N is kind in the games and the series, but in my story, N is not kind. He is heartless towards Pokémon and humans. And he senses a bond between Katelyn and Ian, which he could use to his advantage. Anyways guys, take care. And remember, Don't Die.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Admitting (Part 1)

**Hey Guys. (I say guys, but I know that there are girls reading this, too. Maybe? Kinda? Whatever.) Anyways...  
Katelyn and Ian have jumped around. They are in Pinwheel Forest. Wow, right? xD. Now this is the first chapter of them admitting their love to each other. The next three chapters will deal with this, and they are shorter. So, to make up for it, I wrote an extra long chapter to go after it. I hope you guys enjoy. Happy Reading ~Ninja**

 **Chapter 10**

The Admitting (Part 1)

A few days later, we began to leave Nacrene City for Castelia City. I beat Lenora, but it took a while. Her Watchog was the main issue. Katelyn took him down, though. It took a lot of training to beat her.

Katelyn and I decided to go through Pinwheel forest because we needed to train. If the other Gym Leaders were as strong as her, we needed to train. May and Bryce took a separate path, though. They went directly to Castelia City. This was because Bryce conveniently forgot to tell me that he already got all the badges, and May said that she didn't want to participate in the Unova League anymore. She just liked traveling with us. So now I finished training with Katelyn, Skept, and Tyran. Skept learned a new move. It will come in handy later with another Gym.

So now Katelyn and I were walking through the forest, trying to find the exit. It was getting dark, and I was beginning to lose sight of the area around me.

"We're not lost." I said defiantly.

 **Ian, you forget that I can read your mind.** she reminded me. **You have no idea where we are.**

"Well… Maybe that's true." I stated. "But I still think that we can get out thi-" I stopped mid sentence because I noticed a pair of Pokémon eyes watching us from afar. They were glowing red with hate. "Uh… Katelyn? I think we may have company."

She turned around and saw the Pokémon, which she instantly recognized. **Ian. That Pokémon… It's a Scolipede. And I think they are VERY territorial.**

"What makes you say that?" I ask.

 **That.** she says while pointing at the Scolipede. It let out an extremely loud roar.

"Katelyn! What's it saying!" I said, very nervous.

 **It's saying… that we are going to die.** she told me, as I noticed many more Scolipede coming out of the forest.

"Katelyn… Can I say something?" I say, turning towards her.

 **Yeah sure. Go ahead.** she replies, ignoring the many Pokémon surrounding us.

"Well… maybe we should START RUNNING AND GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" I shout while grabbing her arm and we start running away from the Scolipede, and, not to my knowledge, away from the exit.

We stop running for a moment to catch out breath near a cliff leading down to a river. It has gotten extremely dark. I could barely see Katelyn, who was right next to me. "Do… Do you think… think we lost them?" Another earsplitting roar answered my question. "Katelyn, do you think you can teleport us out of here?" I ask her.

 **Yeah but it's going to take some time and a lot of concentrating.** she replied as she closed her eyes and began concentrating.

It suddenly became very quiet. That's when I noticed the many balls of light cutting through the darkness in the forest. They reminded me of little suns, and, surprisingly, of my battle with the Trio. Uh oh. It clicked what was happening.

The Scolipede pack shot off many SolarBeams. They aimed all of them at Katelyn. I reacted instantly, and time felt like it slowed down. I shoved Katelyn out of the way and took all of the attacks directly. The force of the blast shoved me over the edge of the cliff. I could barely feel anything. That's when I heard screaming and felt a blast of Psychic power.I saw Katelyn jump towards me and caught me. I thought I heard her say something before I blacked out.

 **Wow... So that's that. Ian was blasted off of the cliff by SolarBeams from Scolipede. Anyone know what Katelyn said before he blacked out? Well, you're going to find out in the next chapter. And also guys... I didn't mention this above, but I cannot thank you guys enough for 1k+ views! I never expected that this would be viewed 1000 times. It astonished me when I woke up this morning, so I decided that I would post the next three chapters close together. Anyways, take care guys. And, as always, Don't Die.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Admitting (Part 2)

**Well here's the next chapter guys! The second part of Katelyn and Ian admitting their love for each other. Stay with me here, but at the end of this chapter, something happens. So have fun and Happy Reading. ~Ninja**

 **Chapter 11**

The Admitting (Part 2)

I had been concentrating on Teleporting out of the forest when Ian shoved me aside. I was about to scold him, when I saw the SolarBeams hit him directly. I let all of the energy I had been concentrating flow out of me. I blasted all the Scolipede backwards with a psychic blast and saw Ian flying off the cliff. I jumped off after him, forgetting everything that was happening around me, and grabbed him in midair. **I love you, Ian.** I whispered.

We fell into the river. I was pulled underwater and I almost lost my grip on Ian. I burst to the surface, panting, and saw that he was face down in the water. I pulled his face out of the water, then I tried to swim against the current go the river, but it was too strong, and the river was deep. But up ahead, I saw rocks. I tried to grab onto one when we went by, but it was too slippery. I then noticed that there were many more rocks ahead, and I didn't want my love to get hurt even more. I turned my back towards the rocks and let them hit me. The rocks crashed into my back, but I ignored the pain. I just focused on keeping Ian and myself afloat. That's when I heard a roar. It wasn't a roar of a Pokémon. It was the roar of a waterfall.

I chuckled. **Well here we are.** I say to unconscious Ian. **You survive blasts from many SolarBeams and a fall from a cliff into a river, only to now go off a waterfall. There's no way we're going to survive this.** I begin to tear up. **I just have one regret. I never told you how much I love you. I never told you how much you mean to me. Ian…** I noticed the waterfall coming closer. **You mean everything to me.** We fall off the waterfall, and, as we are free-falling, I lean towards him to kiss him.

But before I could kiss him, I heard a loud roar. I looked towards the source, and I saw the outline of black snake-like figure flying towards us. I could clearly make out the yellow symbols on it and I knew what it was. **So it's you again.** I whisper. The Rayquaza catches us in mid air and flies back up to the top of the cliff. It sets us down on the riverbank and I run over to Ian. I realize that the Rayquaza is still watching me. **Thank you.** It roars a sign of approval and I hear it leave.

I look around. I see a cave nearby and pick Ian up. He winces. I realize that I might have underestimated the wound that he has. I check inside the cave, and many Woobat and Swoobat fly out of the cave. **Good.** I say to myself. **We don't have to worry about them bothering us.**

I set Ian face-up on the ground and take a lantern out from the pack and drop it somewhere. I set the lantern down next to him and turn it on, which cuts through the darkness. I can see that his face is covered in scratches. I gently take off his black shirt and have to cover my mouth to stifle the cry I let out. I begin to tear up. The blast from the SolarBeams left his chest badly burned. In some places, you could see his blood and bone. I begin to cry. My sorrow takes over and I place my hands over his body. Energy flows out from my hands and goes into Ian. The parts where he was burned glowed pink and began to heal. His skin grows back and he winces in his sleep, but then his expression turns peaceful. I then realize what happened.

 **What a time to learn Heal Pulse.** I say out loud, but then realize that he is shivering. I rush over to where his backpack fell and reach inside it for a blanket. I pull it out and silently thank that Starmie. I go back over to him and wrap him in the blanket. I realize that I am also very cold. I wrap myself in the blanket with him and I begin to feel warmer. It feels nice lying next to Ian. I smile a little.

Then I hear him talk in his sleep. He says my name. I don't look inside his dream, but I can feel his happiness radiating. He suddenly wraps his arm around me and faces me towards him. He kisses me on the lips and my eyes go wide. I feel myself blushing

"I love you, Katelyn." he says afterwards. He isn't awake. I want him to kiss me more, kiss me longer, but instead he keeps his arms wrapped around me as I try to think about the situation. But I can't think about anything but him kissing me. I then notice that I am very exhausted. I fall asleep feeling the warmth of his arms.

 **Wow I guess nobody expected me to bring back the Shiny Rayquaza, huh? XD Anyways, this chapter was fun to write. It's a short chapter, but I'm posting all the Admitting chapters together so that kinda makes up for it (Maybe?) Anyways, take care guys. And remember; Don't Die.**


	12. Chapter 12: The Admitting (Part 3)

**Well here we are. The final part of the admitting chapters. If you haven't read the other chapters, I really hope you do so, or else you will have no idea what's happening. Now I have run out of things to say up here, so Happy Reading. ~Ninja**

 **Chapter 12**

The Admitting (Part 3)

Ian picked me up and kissed me. He spun me around, laughing. I was smiling. We laid down under a tree and stared at the bright blue sky. He looks towards me.

"Katelyn, you are the best thing that ever happened to me" He says.

I blush. **You mean so much to me, Ian.**

We begin to kiss under the tree, and I wrapped my arms around him.

And then I woke up.

I was still in the cave. Ian wasn't awake, but I felt that he was going to wake up soon. I smile remembering what happened before I fell asleep. I walk outside to see that it is daytime, but it's raining. I hear moaning from behind me.

"What…. What the hell happened?" I hear Ian ask. "Katelyn… What… KATELYN!" He jumps up and looks around. I giggle. He sees me and his expression softens. "Oh thank Arceus." He says.

 **Well hello there, sleepy head.** I say while smiling.

"Uh… What happened?" He asks. "The last thing that I remember is shoving you aside and taking many SolarBeams to the chest."

I begin telling him what happened, leaving out the part where he kissed me.

"Well that explains why I'm not dead. I wonder why Rayquaza keeps on saving us." He says. "Well, at least you're okay. Hey can you Teleport?"

I try to Teleport, but instead I get a headache. I must have hit my head on the rocks.

 **No.** I say sadly. **Ian… I have to tell you something.** I begin. **Ian, I-**

I was cut off by a loud roar. "God damn it! What the hell is wrong with these Scolipede!" Ian exclaims. The alpha Scolipede comes barreling out of the forest. I turn towards it and push Ian behind me.

 _"I WILL KILL YOU AND YOUR HUMAN!"_ the Scolipede tells me.

 **You want to try?** I say, losing my cool. **GO AHEAD! YOU WILL NOT HURT MY LOVE!** I exclaim. I don't look at Ian because I'm focusing on the fight that is about to happen. The Scolipede roars and charges towards me. I run towards the charging Scolipede and hit it with a ThunderPunch. It in turn tries to bite my arm. I jump backwards and it uses Razor Leaf. I try to dodge it, but instead, I jump right into it.

It looks surprised that I am fighting so hard. I search it's mind. It doesn't know that Gardevoirs will protect their trainer's life, even if it means dying to do so.

The Scolipede uses Hyper Beam and I try to dodge again, but I still get hit. I feel a burning sensation where I was hit, and I hear Ian shout my name. I fall to my knees.

The Scolipede turns towards Ian, and he surprisingly runs at it and the Scolipede laughs. But, to the Scolipede's surprise, Ian punches it in the gut and it staggers backwards.

It stops laughing and charges at him. Ian tries to dodge, but gets hit and flies through the air and hits the top of the cave. He falls to the ground and I hear a sickening crunch. Everything holding me back releases.

 **NOBODY… AND I MEAN NOBODY! HURTS THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!** I shout. A strange power flows out of my arms. I pick up the Scolipede with a full-power Psychic and slam it down into the ground many times. I then throw it at the forest and it crashes through many trees. It instantly knocks out.

I float over to it with nothing but hate. **You have hurt him.** I say. **Let this be a warning. Come after either of us again, and I will do much worse than this.** I hear Ian moan my name. I calm down and turn around. I see him laying on the ground, not moving. I rush over to him and use Heal Pulse on him. He chuckles while I do this.

"Katelyn… I love you too." He says. I blush, but ignore it. I kiss him and he kisses back. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer towards him. The kiss lasts for a while, and when it does end, I can feel the touch of his lips lingering on mine.

"You mean everything to me. I've had these feelings for a while, ever since I first saw you and helped you out. I'm glad that the Pokémon made me run away. And I'm glad that you didn't run away from me when I tried to help you all those years ago." He confesses. He has tears in his eyes.

I begin to cry. **Ian… You are my life. I cannot live without you. I love you.** I respond. I hug him and let the tears fall.

A while later, we stand up. He supports most of my weight, since I can't heal myself. We walk for hours, until we spot Bryce's Staraptor. He sees us and leads us out of the forest towards Castelia City.

When we get to the edge of the forest, we are greeted by Bryce, May, and Nurse Joy. Ian tells Nurse Joy to take a look at me and make sure I'm okay. Ian fills Bryce and May in on what happened. I can tell that he does tell them about us. But I could care less about who knows. All I care about is that I'm with the one I love. That's when I pass out and hear Ian exclaim.

 **So that's that. Katelyn and Ian admitted their love to each other. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapters. And, like I said in first chapter of when they admitted their love, thank you guys for 1000+ views! I still cannot believe it. It's amazing! So I guess that I have run out of random things to type here, again. So take care guys. Remember; Don't Die.**


	13. Chapter 13: Illegal Love & The Best Day

**So here we are again guys. At the beginning of a chapter. This one is a bit longer, and is kind of a filler chapter. I hope you guys enjoy. Happy Reading.**

 **Chapter 13**

Illegal Love and The Best Day.

At the Pokécenter, we waited for Katelyn to be healed. I had already gotten bandaged up. I had to fill May and Bryce in on everything. They understood.

"So that's why she was pissed when May kissed you at the gym." Bryce states.

May blushes. "She must hate me now!" She exclaims sadly. Tears are forming in her eyes. "I feel really bad now. I mean, if someone kissed the love of my life, I'd probably want to kill them too." She begins to cry silently.

"Hey don't worry," I tell her. "She doesn't hate you." **Probably.** I think to myself.

At that moment, Nurse Joy comes out with Katelyn. "Your Gardevoir made a full recovery!" She says, cheerfully. "We hope to see you again!"

I smile at Katelyn. "Actually, can we get three rooms please?" Bryce asks Nurse Joy.

He goes with her to get everything in order while Katelyn floats over to where May and I are sitting. She looks nervous.

 **So… May. How are you?** She says nervously.

"I told them." I said. "Everything." She sighs and relaxes. I put my arm around her waist.

"What are you guys going to do? There's laws against human and Pokémon relationships!" May exclaims.

"I'll figure something out." I explain. "But right now, I would just like to sleep and relax with with Katelyn." She blushes and I quickly kiss her in the cheek.

Bryce comes back with 3 room keys. He hands one to me and one to May. May and Bryce want to hang out for a while and look around the city. Katelyn and I head up to our room. We get inside and as I close the door, she suddenly jumps on my back.

 **Ian give me a piggyback ride!** she says playfully. I laugh and walk around with her on my back. We can't really go anywhere, so I just walk around the room with her.

I suddenly get very exhausted. I fall down onto the bed and Katelyn gets off of my back. She picks me up and sets me down on the bed. She lays down next to me and we both get under the covers. I wrap my arms around her and she nuzzles my neck.

I fall asleep with the most beautiful girl in the universe.

When I awake the next morning, Katelyn is still pressed up against me and nuzzling my neck. She seems peaceful. I try to get out to take a shower, but she wraps her arms around me, keeping me from going anywhere. I let out a small, quiet laugh. I wrap my arms around her, but gently so she doesn't stir.

I smile as she lets out a small sigh. She's really cute when she's asleep. She sleeps for a while longer, but eventually begins to wake up.

She yawns. **Good morning, Ian.** she whispers.

I run my hand through her hair. "Good morning, beautiful." She blushes.

I get out of the bed and head into the bathroom. I turn on the shower and start brushing my teeth before the shower.

When I'm done brushing my teeth, I step into the shower and clean off all the dirt from my body.

When I'm done, I pull the shower curtain back and see Katelyn standing there. I blush and cover my… Lower half.

"Uh… Katelyn? What are you doing there?" I ask.

She giggles and blushes. **I thought you called my name.**

I shake my head, seeing through the lie. I laugh. "Well if you're going to stand there, can you at least throw me two towels?"

She throws me the towels and I wrap one around my waist. I use the other one to dry the rest of my body. I notice that she is watching me very carefully. It reminds me of a time in Hoenn…

 _Flashback: 5 years ago, Mauville City._

 _I just finished taking a shower in the Pokécenter. Katelyn, who is still a Ralts, gets curious and opens the bathroom door when I have a towel wrapped around my waist._

 _"Woah!" I state and jump a little. "Oh. It's you, Katelyn." I said, calming down. "You startled me. Next time you're going to do that, please knock first."_

 _She blushes._ ** _I'm sorry._** _she states. I can see that she really is._ ** _I just got… Curious. What do you do in there?_** _she says while pointing towards the shower._

 _"Well…" I state while picking her up. "This is called a shower. Humans use these to get themselves clean. It shoots water out of the nozzle and we use that to clean ourselves." I explain. I point to the adjustment knob. "We use this to adjust the temperature."_

 ** _Um… Ian? Can… Can I use the shower?_** _she asks. I laugh._

 _"Of course you can!" I exclaim. I run to my bag and get a spare pair of underwear and shorts and put them on. I turn the knob and adjust the temperature to her liking. I pick her up and she laughs, having fun splashing the water._

 _End Of Flashback_

I finish drying off and grab my clothes. Katelyn leaves so I can change. I get out of the bathroom and see Katelyn propped up on her elbows with her legs in the air. She's smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" I tease, feeling myself grin.

 **Because I feel great finally admitting my love for you.** she answers playfully. Even though it was said playfully, I can tell she was serious.

"I know how you feel." I reply.

A few minutes later, we are downstairs with Bryce and May. We decided to get pancakes for breakfast. Katelyn hasn't had pancakes yet, but she has had scrambled eggs.

There is a restaurant near the Pokécenter, so we decide to walk there. We are seated near the front. The waitress takes out orders and leaves us. I felt great. I had my arm around Katelyn and she had her head on my shoulder. Bryce and May were ignoring us and talking to each other, something about contests. Nothing could ruin this day.

Except someone notices me very close to and with my arm around Katelyn.

"Excuse me, Sir?" The man says. "If you and that Pokémon are… Dating… Then I'm going to have to tell the police."

I sense the feeling of rage coming from Katelyn. "So what if we are? What do you have against that?" I can tell that Katelyn is grateful. The man storms off.

"Ian!" May exclaims, her eyes wide. "Aren't you afraid he will go to the cops?!"

My friends are staring at me. "He won't. I can tell."

"How?!" Bryce exclaims.

"Well… Because I can feel people's emotions now." They look at me with eyes wide and jaws dropped.

"HOW?!" May and Bryce shout in unison.

 **Because he can feel their emotions through me.** Katelyn explains. They still don't get it. She sighs. **The only reason he can feel them is because he is close to me. Physically and Mentally.** They seem to finally get it.

Then the waitress comes back with our food and we chow down. Katelyn hesitantly picks at her pancakes. But, after seeing us eating them, she cautiously takes a bite of one. Her eyes close and she smiles. **Oh man!** she exclaims. **How can food be this good!?** she barely gets out before digging into her pancakes. We laugh and she notices, beginning to blush. I check to see that nobody is watching and I quickly kiss her lips. She blushes even more and I laugh.

"What? It's funny watching you try new food. You eat it fast and make cute noises while doing so!" I say.

She uses her actual Pokémon voice to make us laugh even more. "Grff… Grffdfer!" She tries to say. Bryce is laughing very hard and May has tears forming in her eyes from laughing. Me? I'm laughing, smiling, pretending not to notice all the people now starring at us, and having the best damn time of my life with my beautiful girlfriend.

After we finish our food and Bryce pays, we decide to grab a famous Castelia Cone. We walk down the street and wait in a long line. It was worth the wait, though.

The delicious ice cream tastes amazing. There is no way to describe it's taste. As I walk down the street, my free arm around Katelyn, I notice that she has a little Ice cream on her upper lip. She notices me staring and touches her lip.

She smiles and uses her small, pink tongue to get it. I break down laughing and fall on the ground. I don't let the Ice cream touch the ground, but May and Bryce don't know what I'm laughing about. Katelyn is blushing and they look at her. She still has some Ice cream on her lip. They point this out and she tries to get it again with her tongue. They now realize why I am laughing and join in. Katelyn finally gets it and realizes that we were laughing about that. She laughs, too. Everyone on the streets are staring at us, but they try not to look. I notice this and calm down. I then shout, "What?! You've never seen a group of friends having fun?!" I help May and Bryce up.

We walk around the city for a while longer. May and Katelyn begin to get tired, which is ironic. We stop in the center of the city and look around in the garden. Nobody is there. I whisper a plan to Bryce, and he understands. I know that he likes May. A lot. So I told him that we should pick them up and run around. He smiled and agrees. We walk over to May and Katelyn and I pick up Katelyn while Bryce picks May up. May is blushing and laughing. But, instead of running around, Bryce had a better idea. "Sorry." He said.

 **"For what?"** May and Katelyn said at the same time.

"This." I simply state while Bryce and I throw Katelyn and May into the fountain. We try to run away, but Katelyn traps us in a barrier. She smiles deviously. May throws a Pokéball and it holds a Kingdra.

"Kingdra!" May says. "Use Water Gun!"

Kingdra's water gun crashes into us and we can't move because Katelyn has us trapped with barriers. Kingdra stops his attack and May returns him, thanking him. The girls begin to laugh uncontrollably. I nod at Bryce and we tackle them. Not hard, but soft enough so that they won't get hurt. I roll around with Katelyn until I have her pinned down. We're breathing hard because she tried not to get pinned. I smile and kiss her. She blushes, but returns the kiss. She wraps her arms around me and I do the same. Then she flips me over and pins me down. She smiles.

"Oh that was cheap." I say, laughing. She knows I'm joking.

 **I know,** she says. **But you were the one who dropped us in a fountain!**

We look towards May and Bryce and notice that they aren't trying to pin each other. They are watching us. I see Bryce trying to stifle a laugh.

"I guess we should go get some lunch." I say, hearing Katelyn's stomach rumble. She blushes, but quickly covers it up with a laugh.

We spent the rest of the day walking around the city, enjoying ourselves. We went shopping and explored what sights Castelia City has to offer. It got late and we head back to our rooms. I took a shower. After, I came out of the bathroom and saw Katelyn asleep. I quietly slid into bed next to her and put my arms around her.

"I love you, Katelyn." I murmured.

I felt her shift a little. **I love you, too.** she replied.

I fell asleep very soon afterwards.

 **So thats the chapter guys! It was a longer one, and I hope you enjoyed it. Hey, please leave a review telling me how I'm doing. A few people have, and they have been great. If you hated this, just write a flame review. Tell me how much you hate it and want to kill me. Anyways guys, take care and Don't Die.**


	14. Chapter 14: Dragonspiral Tower

**Hello people who are reading this! First, I cannot believe that there is over 1.7k views on this story! It's amazing! Secondly, some chapters might be slow in getting uploaded because of school. Many of my classes are having tests, so I need to prepare for them. I hope you guys can forgive me if I don't post for a while. Anyways, the story continues. Here we go, and Happy Reading.**

 **Chapter 14**

Dragonspiral Tower

It's been about a month after Katelyn and I confessed our love to each other. We haven't physically changed much, but we have had some trouble with people not accepting us. In one memorable moment, we were chased out of a town because someone found out. I might have punched the guy in the face… And it might have been because of that we were chased out of town…

Now we're inside the dimly lit Twist Mountain, which has helped with our training immensely. We are almost to the exit, and Icirrus City is very close to Dragonspiral Tower. I still remember what N had said, and truthfully, it scares me. He scares me, I mean.

"Hey I think I can see light up ahead!" May says suddenly, which brings me out of my trance. I look up and see that there is light.

 **Finally** Katelyn says, exhausted. **We can finally get out of this stupid mountain!** as she said this, she glanced towards me, knowing that I was feeling scared of what was to come. May and Bryce continue walking, while Katelyn and I fall behind.

 **Hey, are you alright?** she asks me. In response to her question, I shake my head.

"Truthfully, no." I state while taking her hand. "But so you don't have to worry about me, yeah I'm okay." We see Bryce and May waiting for us at the exit, so we hurry up.

We were going to go to straight to Dragonspiral tower, but the Gym Leader stops us on the bridge leading up to the massive tower.

"Why can't you let us by!" Bryce exclaims.

"Because," Brycen, the Gym Leader, began. "I don't know if you are strong enough to enter. If you enter and are badly hurt, then the blame would be on me. The only way you can enter is if you battle me and win the Gym Badge."

"Fine," I say, exhausted. "Can we rest up, battle you, then go into Dragonspiral tower?"

He thinks about this for a while. "I guess that would be okay." He replies.

"And to make it go by faster, can we just use one Pokémon? We are kind of in a hurry." I state, not wanting to tell him what N had said to me. I felt a dark presence, and if I am right, then something from my past will be with him.

"I don't see why not. One Pokémon each. You can battle me tomorrow." He states.

We walk away from the tower, and walk to the Pokécenter. Darkness arrives sooner than we expected, so we get rooms. Bryce and May go to their rooms, while Katelyn and I go to ours. I almost pass out when I get in, but I want to get a shower. I sigh and lift myself off of the bed when I see Katelyn smiling.

"Oh don't be so smug." I say jokingly. She responds by sticking her tongue out at me. I go into the bathroom and begin the process of getting myself ready for bed.

I feel refreshed after the shower, and I walk out of the bathroom to see Katelyn asleep in the bed. I slide into the bed beside her gently, so I don't wake her up. It takes a while, but I fall asleep.

In the morning, I prepare myself for the day. I know that N is going to be waiting at Dragonspiral tower, but I have no idea what will accompany him. Our group sets out for the gym at around 10:15. Brycen meets us at the front of the gym.

"Well then. Since you don't want to waste any time, let's get inside and battle." He states.

We walk inside, and May and Bryce go to the stands. Bryce faces Katelyn and I on the opposite side of the arena. The referee says for us to throw out our Pokémon.

Bryce throws out a Beartic. I decide not to use Katelyn, since I don't want her to get tired. She floats beside me, silently cheering me on. "Go, Tyran!" I state while tossing Tyran's Pokéball into the arena. Tyran comes out, and lets out his signature roar. Brycen's Beartic looks astonished, but quickly recovers.

"Let the battle…" the referee states while raising his arm. "Begin!" He finishes while bringing down his arm.

"Beartic, use IcePunch!" Brycen tells his Pokémon. Beartic runs towards Tyran with his fist giving off what looks like smoke, but is from ice forming on his fist.

"Tyran counter with Rock Throw!" I state, while Tyran creates a huge bolder in his arms, and he throws it with so much force, that when it hits Beatic it slams him into the opposite wall. Beartic is instantly knocked out.

Brycen looks between Tyran, Beartic, and myself with his mouth wide open. "What the… How the hell did you do that!" He exclaims.

"Well, we trained in Twist Mountain." I explain. "And Tyran isn't even my strongest." Beside me, Katelyn smiles. Brycen looks at her with wide eyes.

"Well… I lost fair and square." He states, returning his fallen Pokémon. He begins walking towards us. "Here is the Freeze Badge." He explains, handing me the badge. "Now let's take you to Dragonspiral tower.

Even Bryce and May were astonished at how fast the battle was completed. They didn't say anything, but I could tell that they were. Brycen let us enter the tower.

At the exact moment when we entered the tower, I felt the same dark presence that showed up all those years ago. Katelyn noticed it, too. **Whatever N has planned… We need to stop him.** she states. Bryce, May, Katelyn, and I begin running up the stairs to the top floor of the tower.

It takes a while, but we reach the top. What we see… is N facing us. "Well hello Ian." He states. "It seems that you have arrived here. I thought you weren't going to show." He says with a smirk. "I can tell you want to know why you are here. I called you here because of THIS!" He states, pulling the dark orb from around his neck. He throws it into the air, and suddenly darkness flows out from it. It shoots in every direction, shaking the entire tower. Then, it suddenly stops. Everyone regains their balance, and looks at the orb. It's pulsating with darkness, and I suddenly know what he has done.

"NO!" I shout. "It… It can't be!"

"OH BUT IT CAN, IAN! IT CAN!" N shouts manically. The dark orb grows in size, and releases darkness all around it. We can't see anything, and I grab Katelyn's hand. The darkness clears, and when it does, I wished that it had stayed. What I see, is a huge Pokémon towering above us all. It opens it's red eyes, and stares at me. It lets out a roar.

Suddenly I'm 10 again. Staring up towards the huge monster that roars ever so loud. It's eyes staring angrily at me. The darkness enveloping it, the landscape falling away. I bring myself back to reality.

It falls to the ground of the top floor of the tower. It looks exactly like it did all those years ago. Light blue pulsating through it's tail, blood red eyes staring menacingly at me. I begin to shake.

"This is Zekrom." N explains. "It has a counter part. It's name is Reshriam." He says. I suddenly notice something in my backpack glowing, and I make a connection.

I pull out the white orb that the Nacrene Gym Leader gave me as a token for beating her. "Ah." N states. "It seems you have Reshiram." I look down at the orb. "Put it away, child. Now is not the time for us to battle." He says while climbing onto Zekrom. "We shall battle at the Unova League. Where everyone can watch the fate of the world play out. Be there. Or the world you know will be destroyed. You shall fight Zekrom with Reshiram. If you lose, the world will be destroyed. If you win… Well, let's not get ahead of ourselves." Zekrom begins floating in the air. "I SHALL SEE YOU THEN, IAN! I WILL BEAT YOU, AND I WILL CRUSH ALL OF YOUR LOVED ONES! AND THEN, WHILE YOU ARE BROKEN, I SHALL DESTROY THE ENTIRE WORLD!" He states, while Zekrom flies out of the tower.

Nobody said a word for a while, but I broke the silence. "Why the hell is he that crazy?" I say. Nobody can reply. Nobody can say anything. They follow me silently out of the tower, and Katelyn pulls me aside. May and Bryce go back to the Pokécenter.

 **Ian… I love you. I just don't want you to get hurt.** Katelyn says, kissing me.

I kiss her back. "Don't worry Katelyn. I won't let that monster win." I reply.

We walk back to the Pokécenter, preparing for our journey to Opelucid City.

 **Holy crap. That was... wow. So N reawakened the only thing that Ian is afraid of, and he explained that he has to battle him for the fate of the world. Ian also learns that he has Zekrom's counterpart, Reshiram. Can Ian beat N? What about Rayquaza? What does it play a part of in this? Well, I'll leave you guys to think about that. And, again, I'm sorry. I might not post anything for a while, but I'll try to. Anyways guys, take care and Don't Die.**


	15. Chapter 15: Opelucid Gym Battle

**Okay guys, first of all: I cannot thank you guys for 2k+ views. Second: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story. Only 6 reviews, but they are amazing. They have helped me a lot throughout this story. So thank you guys for the continued support, and I will get back to writing this story, since my test is over. Thanks guys, and Happy Reading ;)**

 **Chapter 15**

Opelucid City Gym

It took a while, but we entered Opelucid city. I saw that Ian was a bit shaken up, but he was trying to play it cool. I see that May and Bryce are also silenter than usual. I want to hug Ian, and kiss him. But there are people nearby, so I restrain myself.

Our group heads directly for the Pokémon Center, as the sky was beginning to darken. Ian decides that we can take on the Gym tomorrow. While I'm in our room, and Ian goes down to the Pokémon Center Gym, I begin to wonder why Rayquaza keeps saving Ian. Why N awoke the thing that haunts Ian. **Why did this happen to him.** I begin to cry slightly at the thought of Ian dying.

Then I began to wonder what the future holds for Ian and I. We love each other, but something bad could happen. Or something else could happen…

I push the thought away. I don't want to think about that right now. We need to focus on saving the world. N and Zekrom could destroy the world. We need to beat him, but I'm not much of a match for Zekrom. I could put up a fight but I'd be defeated. So Reshriam, Zekrom's counterpart, is the only choice. I don't even know what it looks like, or if it will even fight against Zekrom, but I hope that it will protect Ian.

I shake my head. I don't want to think about anything. For all I know, this could be the last time Ian and I actually get to sleep in a bed together.

Ian comes back, with sweat glistening on his body, and he sees me sitting on the bed. He smiles at me, and grabs some spare clothes and heads into the bathroom. When he goes into the bathroom, I cringe at the thought of him holding me close while he's all sweaty, but then I let out a quiet laugh.

I hear him finish up in the shower, and I decide that I should probably get to sleep. I lie down and hear Ian open the bathroom door. He notices that I seem different.

"Hey, are you okay Katelyn?" He asks. I roll over and look at him.

 **Truthfully, no.** I told him. **I'm worried about us facing N… I'm worried about you.**

He smiles and slides into the bed. "Don't worrk, Katelyn. I'll be okay. I just want you to be okay." He says sincerely. I smile and let his warmth envelop me.

The next day, we meet in the Pokémon center lobby. Bryce is flirting with May, and May is blushing. We leave the Pokémon center after breakfast, and walk over to the Opelucid Gym.

"Hello." The Gym leader says when we enter. "My name is Drayden, and I am the Opelucid City Gym Leader."

"Hey." Ian says. "My name is Ian. This is my partner, Katelyn." He says while gesturing towards me. Drayden bows politely towards me, and I giggle and blush.

"My name's May!" May exclaims, cheerful as always.

"I'm Bryce, but you probably remember me." Bryce says, and Drayden looks at him.

"I remember you." Drayden says with an exasperated sigh. "You challenged me a while ago. Why are you back?"

Bryce scratches the back of his head. "Well, I'm here to watch Ian and Katelyn kick your ass." He states, and Ian rolls his eyes.

"We'll see about that." Drayden states.

"Let the battle begin!" The referee shouts.

Ian calls out Skept, and Drayden sends out his Fraxure.

"I guess we'll go first!" Ian exclaims. "Skept, lets use the move you learned in Pinwheel forest! Use Leaf Storm!" Skept releases hundreds of leaves, and sends them flying towards Fraxure.

"Fraxure, dodge and use Dragon Dance!" Drayden shouts. Fraxure jumps aside and empowers itself full of energy.

"Skept, don't let your guard down. He's more powerful now!" Ian states.

Drayden takes this to use an attack. "Fraxure use Dragon Rage!" He commands.

Fraxure's mouth suddenly glows blue and it opens it's mouth and releases a huge dark blue orb towards Skept. Since Fraxure used Dragon Rage, the attack is much more powerful. "Skept, use Leaf Blade and deflect the Dragon Rage towards Fraxure!" Ian shouts. Skept does so, and the Dragon Rage redirects back towards it's user. Drayden looks astonished.

"What?! How?!" He shouts. "Fraxure dodge it!" Fraxure tries to, but gets hit directly. Since Fraxure is a Dragon type, Dragon Rage is a dragon type move, and it used Dragon Dance before the attack, it does massive damage. The attack also raises dust over the entire battlefield.

The dust starts to settle, and we see Fraxure standing, seemingly unharmed. But then, it passes out. "Fraxure!" Drayden shouts.

"Fraxure is unable to battle, so the round goes to Skept!" The referee states. May and Bryce cheer.

"You did great Fraxure." Drayden says while returning his Pokémon. "Now it's time to use my second Pokémon! Druddigon! Come out!" He tosses his Pokéball towards the center or the arena and Druddigon appears. It lets out a confident shout.

"Skept, return!" Ian says while returning Skept. "You did great. Now come on out, Tyran!" He throws Tyran's Pokéball into the arena and Tyran appears, letting out a very loud roar. Drayden and Druddigon both look startled. Tyran smirks a little.

"Let the 2nd battle, begin!" The referee shouts.

"I'll go first this time!" Drayden exclaims. "Druddigon use Dragon Tail!" Druddigon's tail lights up with a purplish glow and swings it towards Tyran.

"Tyran use Rock Tomb to stop it's attack!" Ian shouts. Tyran roars and summons rocks above Druddigon and drops them on it. The rocks fall onto Druddigon, but it uses Dragon Tail to break the rocks. "Great!" Ian states. "Now use FlameThrower!" Tyran's mouth fills with flames. He let's out a roar, and the flames burst out of his mouth and towards the distracted Druddigon.

"Druddigon! Look out!" Drayden shouts. Druddigon looks at the fire that is charging towards it. The flame crashes into Druddigon, and launches it backwards. It regains it's balance, but still took a lot of damage. "Druddigon let's counter with Night Slash!" Druddigon's arms light up with a blackish-purple color. It runs towards Tyran and attacks.

"Tyran! See if you can dodge it!" Ian shouts to throw off Drayden. The attack hits Tyran, but Ian wanted this. I watch in amazement as Tyran smiles after getting hit with the move. "Great! Tyran use Dark Pulse at point blank!" He shouts, smiling.

Drayden realizes that he made a mistake. "Druddigon dodge it!" He shouts, but with no success, as Druddigon can't dodge that move at point blank. Tyran lets off a wave of darkness from it's mouth and it slams into Druddigon. It flies backwards and lands next to Drayden, knocked out and unable to battle. He can't believe that his Pokémon are down that fast.

"Druddigon is unable to battle! The round goes to Tyran!" The referee announces. May and Bryce cheer, I make sure nobody is looking, and lean upwards and kiss him on the cheek. He smiles and blushes.

Drayden returns Druddigon. "Well then. Let's see how you do against my strongest! Go Haxorus!" He throws the Pokéball and it sends out a Pokémon that's as tall as Tyranitar. It lets out a loud roar.

"Tyran return!" Ian says while returning Tyran. He looks at me. **You want to fight him?** He asks using telepathy. I nod my head.

 **Of course I want to, Ian!** I exclaim. **You know me, I never turn down a challenge!** I walk towards Haxorus and it laughs.

 _Oh come on._ it says directly towards me. _I'm fighting a weakling like you? Just send out Tyran and then I might have a challenge._ This annoys me.

"So your Haxorus looks confident." He says with a smirk. "Katelyn is my strongest, so I hope you won't hold back." Haxorus' jaw drops, along with it's trainer's.

I smile and show a little of my power by letting light pink energy flow out from my arms. Haxorus recovers from the surprise, and gets angry.

"Let the 3rd battle, begin!" The referee states.

 **Okay that's that guys! Ian uses Tyran and Skept to easily take down Drayden's Fraxure and Druddigon. Now Katelyn is stepping into the ring with Haxorus. What will happen?**

 **So before this chapter wraps up, I want to seriously thank you guys for all of the support! You guys are amazing! Hey, if you can, please leave a review. It really helps. If you hated this story, tell me about why you hate it. IF you absolutely love it, don't let your voice stay silent! C'mon! Speak up!**

 **But seriously guys, thanks! I cannot express with words how grateful I am to be writing this and have 2k+ views on it! I never expected it to get this far! Hey, I mean really! Thanks!**

 **So I await to post the next chapter. It might be soon, but I really don't know. Take care guys, and remember something. You are valued and Don't Die. 3 ~Ninja**


	16. Chapter 16: Katelyn VS Haxorus

**So here's the conclusion to the fight with Drayden. Again, thank you guys for 2K+ views. Still amazing guys. And please leave a review. 3 Happy Reading.**

 **Chapter 16**

Katelyn VS Haxorous

Drayden starts the round off. "Haxorus, use Dragon Dance!" Haxorus lets out a roar, and becomes cloaked in a red and pink aura, boosting it's speed and attack power.

Ian knows not to get too cocky, so he waits for Drayden to use another move.

"Not attacking, eh?" Drayden states. "Well then I guess we'll go! Use Dragon Breath!" Haxorus' mouth fills with pink and red energy, and releases it towards me.

"Katelyn dodge it quickly!" Ian states, now realizing at the same time that it has a very high attack power. I'm quick, so I can dodge it easily.

I dodge, and where I was standing is a crater the size of a pool. Ian looks at the hole with wide eyes.

Drayden laughs. "Guess that stunned you, huh? Well we're going to keep up the pressure! Haxorus use Dragon Dance again!" Haxorus powers up again, increasing it's speed and attack even more. I realize that I need to end this before it can power up even more.

"Katelyn let's retaliate with a ThunderPunch!" Ian shouts, throwing his arm forward. Electricity flows throughout my arm, enveloping it, and I run towards the stationary Haxorus.

"Haxorus use your speed to dodge it!" Drayden states. Haxorus does dodge, but I was expecting it. I lunge towards it, and catch it off guard. My fist connects with it's stomach, and it's launched into the air a few feet.

It lands on the ground on it's feet with a thud, creating a small crater around it. It laughs.

Drayden looks surprised that I could land a hit on his speedy Haxorus. "How…? You know what, it doesn't matter. Haxorus use Dragon Claw!"

Haxorus stops laughing and charges towards me with it's claws that same pinkish red color.

"Use Psychic to push it into the ground! Then use Shadow Ball!" Ian shouts. I do so, and it takes serious damage.

Haxorus is clearly losing it's cool, and so is it's trainer. "ARGH!" Drayden exclaims. "THAT'S IT! HAXORUS USE DRACO METEOR!" Haxorus shoots off the Draco Meteor into the sky, and after floating there for a while, it bursts apart into many meteors, which all start to fall towards the arena. I notice that the Draco Meteors are also going towards Ian. I lunge towards him and protect him with my body, taking all of the damage that would have gone to him. I let out a shout.

Ian holds me up as Drayden laughs. "Wow I thought that Haxorus would be able to contain that move! He should have been able to…" I knew what happened. Haxorus intentionally directed it towards Ian. I can see his smug face from across the arena, which fills me with rage. I begin to float.

"Katelyn, can you fight?" Ian asks, concerned for my well-being.

I look at him. **Hell yes I can still fight.** I reply confidently. I float towards the center of the arena, which is where Haxorus is.

"Then let the battle continue!" the referee states.

"Katelyn use psychic!" Ian shouts. I let the psychic energy flow throughout me, and I can feel my body float a few feet in the air. Anyone or anything that tries to hurt my Ian will have to go through me. I release the energy at once, and pick up Haxorus with ease. It looks stunned to see that I did this with ease, along with it's trainer. I fling it into the air, and then slam it downwards into the floor of the arena. It creates a huge crater, much bigger than the other craters around, and dust kicks up. Nobody can see anything, but I can sense that Haxorus is still up, ready to fight. It has taken serious damage though.

 **Ian, it's still up. Should I attack it again?** I ask him directly. His reply is quite simple.

"Katelyn use Psyco Cut!" He yells, echoing though out the now silent, clouded arena. My arms are enveloped in psychic energy, and bring them down in a cutting motion, releasing the energy towards the staggering Haxorus.

The attack connects with it, launching it backwards out from the dust cloud. Haxorus slams through the wall, letting sunlight into the dimly lit arena. Somehow, it still isn't down for the count.

Haxorus slowly climbs through the newly made hole in the wall, and Drayden looks confident. Ian on the other hand, looks worried about me. I see him looking at me, asking me with his brown eyes if I'm okay. I silently nod, and turn back towards the fight.

"Haxorus use Dragon Claw!" I suddenly hear, and I'm caught off guard when Haxorus charges towards me with its claws glowing the signature Dragon-Type pinkish red. It crashes into me, lunging with it's claws and attacking me before I can defend myself. I hear Ian shout my name, and a wave of pain flows throughout me. I feel weakened and want to go back to Ian and have him wrap me in his arms, enveloping me in his warmth.

I look back at Ian, and I realize that he doesn't want to use anyone else for this fight. He wants me to end his final gym battle of the Unova region, but he doesn't want me to be hurt, which is putting him in a trance. He is feeling mixed emotions right now, and it's clouding his judgement.

 **Don't worry, my love.** I telepathically say to him. **I'll be alright. I'll stay strong for you and beat Drayden and his Haxorus. Remember; Haxorus tried to attack you. I won't forgive that in this fight. Now you need to snap out of whatever trance you are in, AND HELP ME BEAT THIS ASSHOLE!**

That does the trick. He snaps out of it and suddenly looks very confident. "Alright, let's do this!" He says with a fist pump. "Katelyn, ThunderPunch!" He shouts!

I smile and let electricity flow throughout my arm and charge at Haxorus. Drayden doesn't want to lose this fight, I can tell. "Haxorus use Dragon Claw one more time! Wrap this up!" He shouts, throwing his arm out. Haxorus brings up his claws, and charges towards me with his claws radiating with pink and red. I bring my fist upwards, connecting with Haxorus' stomach. While doing so, Haxorus swipes his claws at my face. His claws collide with my other arm that I brought up to defend myself, but I still take serious damage. It's over in a split second, and Haxorus is thrown for the final time to the ground beside its trainer. Drayden is stunned, and I collapse to the floor.

Ian runs to me, and the referee states that we won. Ian doesn't care, though. He falls to his knees next to me, and picks me up bridal style. I notice that everything is starting to fade out, but I force myself to stay awake, to stay with Ian. I stare at him while he runs out of the gym to the Pokémon center. He doesn't even care about the badge, and that is the last thing I can remember before I pass out from exhaustion.

 **Holy shit guys that was amazing, right? Maybe? Okay, anyways thanks for 2K+ Views. It's amazing that the story has this much so far, and it's only been out for around 2 weeks. Thanks again guys, I await to post the next chapter. And remember; Don't Die. 3 ~Ninja**


	17. Chapter 17: R and R

**Hey guys! It's the next chapter, and Katelyn and Ian just beat Drayden! Katelyn passed out, and has no idea what happened. So lets continue with the story! Happy Reading!**

 **Chapter 17**

R and R

I rush Katelyn to the Pokécenter, leaving everyone else at the gym, and completely forgetting that I had won the battle. Katelyn is my first priority. I enter the Pokémon center and spot Nurse Joy, who notices Katelyn in my arms. She grabs a nearby stretcher and rushes over towards us.

I gently place Katelyn down on the stretcher, and Nurse Joy calls Chansey over, who assists with moving Katelyn into the back of the Pokécenter. Nurse Joy can's allow me to go back there, so I just sit down in the main room with my face buried in my hands.

Shortly after I sit down, May and Bryce burst into the Pokémon center. They spot me and rush over, as they do I can see that they are worried. I can feel that it's about Katelyn.

"Ian! Is Katelyn alright?! We saw you run out of the Gym, and Drayden should be behind us! Huh… I guess he went to heal his Pokémon first. Oh well he should be here shortly. He still does have to give you the badge, after all." May states clearly exhausted.

I barely heard anything she said. I was more focused on wondering if Katelyn was okay. "Huh? Oh yeah. Right, badge." I stated.

Half an hour later, Nurse Joy came out of the back area. I stood up and held my breath when I saw her, and she nodded. "Katelyn made a great recovery, but she will need to relax for a while. I helped her into your room, and put her in the bed." She says sincerely.

I exhale, and thank her for everything. May and Bryce decide to let me be alone with Katelyn, so I run to the room that we stayed in last night. I stop outside the door, realizing two things. The first was that Katelyn is probably asleep, and the second was that Nurse Joy knew that Katelyn and I love each other. I had felt inside her head that she knew, but I didn't know how she knew. I shook this thought out my head, and slowly opened the door to the darkened room.

Katelyn was laying on the bed, but she was wide awake. I could see that she was exhausted, but she was alright. She saw me enter, and sat up immediately. **Ian!** she said happily. She gets off the bed and floats over to me, and as she sets herself on the ground, I wrap my arms around her and bring her into a lasting kiss. She is surprised by the sudden action, but she calms and I feel her kiss back.

When the kiss breaks, I make sure she's okay. "Holy shit you scared me. I thought you were going to die…" I try to say, but I'm cut off by Katelyn bringing me into another kiss.

She breaks the kiss after a while, and states simply; **I would never leave you for anything. I won't leave you with a broken heart, I will stay with you forever. I won't die. I just won't…** Tears begin forming in her eyes, and I suddenly realize that I am crying also. She suddenly falls to the ground, and I catch her. I carry her bridal style back to the bed, and gently set her down in the warm bed.

"Katelyn you need to rest. That fight was extremely difficult for you, and I don't you to get hurt." I state simply.

But her fighting spirit keeps her from backing down. **Ian, if I was defeated this easily, then that means we need to train more. I will never stand a chance against Zekrom.** she says, tears gathering in her eyes.

I wipe the tears away from her white face, and stroke her green hair. "We can train later. We still have a month before the Unova League, which leaves plenty of time to train. We will beat Zekrom and N… but I don't want you to fight Zekrom. N won't hold back with you or me, and he WILL kill both of us if he gets the chance. I won't let him harm you; I love you." I tell her. I can see more tears form in her already red eyes, but I kiss her forehead. "Don't worry. We'll beat this monster; we'll protect the entire world."

She looks right into my eyes, and smiles at me. Then her eyes begin to close slightly, and I pull the covers up to her, and she whispers; **I love you too, Ian.**

I then hear a sigh, and feel that she fell asleep. She slipped right into a dream involving me and her, I smile and leave her to her dream.

I exit the room, and walk back to May and Bryce. They look at me, and I tell them: "She's okay, just needs some rest." They calm down, and then I realize that I didn't get my gym badge. I tell Bryce and May that I'm going to go back to the Gym, and exit the Pokécenter to go to it.

I walk inside the Gym, and see Drayden on the opposite side of the Gym working with a repair man to fix the hole in the wall. He sees me and nods his head towards another worker, then walks towards me. "Hey Ian." He said, extending his hand. "I hope that Katelyn is okay from the battle."

I take his hand and shake it. "Thanks, she is. But she does need some R and R."

I can tell that he is glad, and his expression softens a bit. "That's great. Oh I guess you're here about the badge. Yeah here you go." He says while reaching into his pocket. He pulls out the badge, and he drops it into my hand.

"Thanks, Drayden." I state. "Hey, sorry about your wall. And I also have to run, because you know I can't keep Bryce and May waiting forever." I say while turning.

"Take care, and Ian?" He asks. I turn around to face him, and he is suddenly serious. "Train harder, savior. Take the month to train, and defeat Zekrom. We are counting on you."

I feel my eyes go wide. "How did you know about that?!" I exclaim, almost shouting across the barren arena.

He stares at me. "I know things about dragon type Pokémon, more than you can imagine. I know you have Reshiram, and there's only one reason why. Zekrom is it's counterpart, and I can tell that Zekrom has been awakened by the one called N. Beat him, and as Bryce would say, 'Kick their asses.'" He states plainly, and in response I nod my head. I turn and finally walk out of the Gym, going back to the Pokémon center.

I can feel something watching me from above the Gym, and I turn around to see the Shiny Rayquaza sitting there, staring at me. I look back at it, and nods it's huge head. It suddenly takes off, and I notice that nobody was around to see it except me. I watch the Rayquaza fly into the sky, and wonder why it keeps showing up around me.

I shake the thought, and walk back to the Pokémon center.

 **That's that guys! I don't really have anything to say, but I do have something to say. Take Care and Don't Die.**

 **~Ninja**


	18. Chapter 18: Entering Victory Road

**Okay so guys this is the beginning of Chapter 18, but I need to ask you something. Should I go into detail about training in Victory Road which would extend the story by about maybe 3-5 chapters, or should I just skip all their training and go directly into the Unova League? Please either PM me about this or write about it in the reviews section. Thanks guys, and I hope you guys like this chapter. Take care, and Happy Reading.**

 **Chapter 18**

Entering Victory Road

Before leaving Opelucid city for Victory Road so we can train, I stop by a clothing store and grab some black woolen gloves. My friends look at me questionably, but I just smile without saying anything and we keep walking.

Hours later, we are staring up at the huge mountainous path that is Victory Road. We decide to set up camp for the night, as the sky was losing it's light. We were near a slow-moving stream, and there were trees around. So we all decided unanimously that we should camp here. After setting up, I bring out the gloves.

"What are you going to do with those?" May asked.

I smiled at him, and stated: "I'm going to make these fingerless." May looks at me questionably, but Bryce understands.

Bryce can see, even in the dim light of the fire, that May doesn't understand. "He used to have fingerless gloves back in Kanto, but he lost them. The fingerless gloves mean that he is going to either train hard, or be battling seriously."

May nods her head, now knowing why I had gotten the gloves. I take out my knife and cut the fingers off the gloves. The edges of where I cut were already starting to recede, so I took each of the finger holes and put it over the fire, scorching the ends so that it wouldn't unwind.

I slide them on, and it feels like a part of me has been reconnected. I clench my fists to see how they fit, and I smile. "We're definitely going to have to train at out hardest." I state, and Bryce and Katelyn nod their heads.

"The Unova League rules are different." Bryce says suddenly. "You can only use 3 Pokémon in every match. I guess you are going with Katelyn, Tyran, and Skept." He states.

I nod my head. "I've decided that I'm going to train with them." I state, and when Bryce looks confused I tell him; "I need to be prepared. Remember how a while ago when Katelyn was still a Kirlia, I got mugged and couldn't do anything about it? Well, I don't want that to happen again. So I'm basically going to do everything that I can to enhance my physical abilities."

He understands, and Katelyn suddenly wraps her arms around my right one. She lays her head on my shoulder. **We've come a long way since that day you found me as a Ralts.** she told me directly, and I saw her smile. **Truthfully, I'm glad that Zekrom led you to save me.**

I pull her closer to me. "Same here. If it didn't, then I think I would still be in Hoenn right now, not being able to save the world." **Or with you.** I tell her directly.

She nods her head, and I see May and Bryce scooting closer to each other. Not wanting to ruin their moment, I pick Katelyn up and walk into our tent.

Instead of sleeping in a sleeping bag, I had laid out blankets on the entire floor of the tent. They were comfortable enough, and I had some extras to put on top of us. I set Katelyn down on the blankets, and as I was standing up she suddenly grabbed me and pulled me down to her. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me, and I could tell that she was fearing that one of us would die at the League. I kissed her reassuringly, and I could feel her smiling.

I broke the kiss, and I could tell that she didn't want the moment to end. **Don't worry; I'm just going to clean myself in the stream. I'll come back, so you just rest up.** I tell her directly. I grab my extra clothes and a towel, and slide out of the tent quietly. I look over towards where Bryce and May were, and I could see them making out. They didn't notice me, so I just slipped away to the nearby stream.

I strip down to my underwear, and walk into the warm water. The bottom was sandy, as I had hoped. If there were rocks on the bottom, then it would be uncomfortable for my feet. I can feel the sand between my toes as I wiggle them, getting used to the feeling. I sigh, and begin cleaning myself with the water as best as I can without soap.

After I'm done with that, I close my eyes and concentrate on the water. I feel the current flowing through my hands, the sand beneath my feet. Then I think about Katelyn, and her eternal beauty. How she always is caring towards me, how much I love her, how I wish that I could never leave her, how I wish that every moment with her will never end, how she means everything to me, how I would never trade her for anything, how I will die to keep her alive. I try to keep the feeling for as long as I can, and it fills me with warmth.

I exhale and open my eyes. I then feel that I am not alone anymore. I look towards the bank, and see Katelyn sitting at the water's edge. She's looking directly at me, without saying anything. I can see her tears on her face, glistening in the moonlight. "How long have you been sitting there?" I ask her.

Wordlessly, she stands up and slides into the water. The water comes up to her chest, so she can walk on the bottom of the river. She keeps walking towards me silently, and when she is just a foot from me she launches herself at me, wrapping me in a hug, tears flowing down her face.

I stagger backwards, but keep my footing. Her face is buried in my chest and I can feel her cold tears. **Long enough to know that you can't explain with words how much you love me.** she states, looking up at my face.

I can tell she is overcome with emotions, so I just keep hugging her. I kiss her forehead. "You already knew this, Katelyn."

 **But I didn't really think that you would literally die for me… I thought I was the only one out of us who would die for the other.** she states as I wrap my arms around her waist.

I then blush, realizing that I am pretty much 95% naked. I lift her out of the water, and she instantly becomes dry. Her white dress flows over my arms, barely touching the water. I walk to the shore, and set her down. "Hey I'm going to change into my clothes, so would you be bothered if I asked you to turn around?" I ask her. She giggles, and turns around.

I change quickly into my spare clothes, and pick Katelyn up again. This time, I give her a piggyback ride. She buries her head in my back, and I carry her to our tent. Bryce and May are in their own tents, so I quietly open our tent. I set Katelyn down on the blankets, and I grab the extra blankets and wrap us in them. I wrap my arms around Katelyn, and I can tell that she is exhausted. I smile as we drift off to sleep.

 **So thats that. I wanted to add the part about the gloves because... well you guys know! They help with training. Anyways, that's the chapter. And I'll say it again guys: Should I go into detail about training in Victory Road which would extend the story by about maybe 3-5 chapters, or should I just skip all their training and go directly into the Unova League? Please either PM me about this or write about it in the reviews section. Thanks again guys, and remember: don't die.**

 **~Ninja**


	19. Chapter 19: Parting Ways

**Hey guys. It's me, Ninja. Sorry I haven't uploaded a chapter in a while. But I had a lot of homework, as the start of the fourth quarter (Incase you aren't from the USA or have no idea what that is, there are four quarters to a school year. Two quarters in a semester. Anyways...) brought many homework assignments. Sorry about that, and thanks guys for 3k+ views! Please remember to leave a review. Happy Reading!**

 **PS: BOLD is for telepathy, just in case you forgot.**

 **Chapter 19**

Parting Ways

I woke up without a care in the world. I could feel Ian's breathing on my neck, and his warmth was enveloping me. Then I could see the light of early morning floating through the entrance of the tent, and I groaned. **Ughh… I don't want it to be morning.**

Ian started to stir, and I remembered the dream I had last night. It was something about him and I… and a small Ralts… Never mind. Ian groaned. "Morning, Katelyn." He says groggily.

I turn around and see that his hair is messed up. He doesn't know it and I try to stifle a giggle, which doesn't work.

He looks at me, confused. "What? Why are you giggling?" He begins to smile.

I continue to giggle as I point to his hair. He can't see it, so I use Reflect to create a small reflective barrier that floated in front of his face. He stares at himself in the Reflect, and laughs. "Well I guess that answers that question." He states.

I wrap my arms around him and bury my face in his chest as he begins to rub my back. **I don't want this moment to end.** I tell him. I feel him nod his head and kiss my forehead.

"I know how you feel." He states while starting to get up. "But we do have to get up. May and Bryce might be up, and we don't want to keep them waiting."

I sigh, but then I get an idea. **Fine… but 5 more minutes!** I state, pulling him back down onto the blankets as I giggle. He sighs and submits.

More than five minutes later, he opens the flap and walks out into the now bright outside. He yawns and stretches, and I can see his muscles beneath his white shirt. Oh yeah, he sleeps in a skintight white shirt and really soft camouflage pants. I never really knew how much he liked that outfit until a few years ago when he decided that he was going to stay like that an entire day. It ended up with me pulling a rock out of his bare foot.

I laughed slightly at this. Ian didn't notice, and he grabbed his clothes and went past the tree line to change. I lean out of the tent and look around. I can see May and Bryce talking quietly by the campfire, their backs to the tent and not knowing that we were awake.

I grinned deviously as an idea popped into my mind, and slowly crawled over to where they were. I slowly stood up as to not make a sound, and put my face as close as I could without letting them know I was there.

My plan fell into place, and I shouted at the top of my lungs: **BOO!** Bryce yelped and leapt a full 3 feet into the air and landed on his side. May screamed and leapt the other way, into some nearby bushes. I could hear laughing, and I turned around to see Ian red-faced with laughter and tears streaming down his face. I began to laugh as well.

"WHAT THE HELL KATELYN!" Bryce shouts, rubbing his side. He tried to scold me, but then he began laughing as well. May joined in from the bush, and Bryce didn't know where it was coming from so his face went from joy to complete fear.

May stood up from the bush, and Bryce calmed down. I smiled as Ian and I began to make breakfast.

"So Bryce and I were thinking of letting you guys do your training, and I go assist with Bryce's training." May said after we finished eating.

Bryce nodded, and Ian sighed. "Okay. Well you guys want to do that, so I guess after we clean up the campsite we part ways…" He sounded disappointed but happy at the same time.

Ian helped me put our tent away, and Bryce and May were putting theirs away while saying goodbye to Tyran and Skept. It's funny how those guys are tough in battle but are extremely soft when not battling.

Hours later, Ian and I arrived at a Pokémon center near the summit of the mountain. Nurse Joy gave us a room, and we went there to settle down. The sky was beginning to darken, even though it was hours before sunset. I could feel that rain was coming, and soon. Our training would have to wait one more day, but I couldn't care less. A rainy day would mean that Ian and I would be alone for a while.

My prediction was correct. As we walked into our room, a loud blast of thunder followed by the sound of pouring rain followed. I looked out of the nearby window and saw that the light had completely disappeared.

I turned around and saw Ian shaking uncontrollably. **Ian are you okay?** I asked as I walked back over to him, as he had sat down on the couch.

He looked at me and his eyes were full of fear. "Yeah… Just… this heavy rain reminds me of when… Zekrom stood in front of me. It filled me with dread, I could tell that it was full of evil." He stated, his body shaking more.

I wrapped my arms around him, and he did so with me. He held me closer to him, and I could feel him kiss my forehead. He still is shaking, so without moving too much, I turn the TV on and we lay down on the couch. I lay in front of him, and he wraps his arms around me. I grab one of his arms and nuzzle it. I hear him chuckle slightly and I feel him stop shaking. **I love you.** I whisper, my eyes closing while doing so.

"I love you too Katelyn." I hear him whisper back.

I drift off into a dreamless sleep, letting his warmth envelop me.

 **That's that guys! I decided to go with Ian and Katelyn training, which should add some more chapters to the story. Thanks again for 3k+ views. Please remember to leave a review if you can, and remember: Don't Die 3**

 **~Ninja**


	20. Chapter 20: The Struggle

**Hey guys! So I can't believe that it's been 20 chapters, which is great. But what's even more amazing is the fact that there is more than 3.5k views on this story! So I wrote a longer chapter, and I also decided that I would skip the training part. Anyways, here's chapter 20! Happy Reading!**

 **Chapter 20**

The Struggle

The month has passed extremely fast. We only have about 3 days to finish training for the Unova League, but I think we have trained immensely. Every day, from 8 to 11, we trained with rocks that gradually got larger and heavier by the day. After that, we had lunch. From around 1-7 we would continue training, resting if needed. Granted, the training was extremely tough, not to mention exhausting. We had dinner after the final training session of the day, and by that time everyone was almost asleep. We would fall asleep earlier than we normally would.

We literally had 30 days to train, and now is the ending of the 27th. The Pokémon center where we were resting was close to where the League was taking place, but we still had to get a room at the arena.

Expecting another full day of training tomorrow, I finished my dinner, which consisted of Moomoo Milk, Pancakes, and some toast. (Author's Note: Okay, don't judge me on this. In the Pokémon world, it would be cannibalism if a Pokémon was eating meat, aka another Pokémon. I don't want to have anyone eating meat in this, so please don't get annoyed by this.) I was about to go over to the bed and pass out, but Ian said something that got my attention.

"I think that we're done training for the Unova League." He says suddenly. I turn around to face him, and see that he is telling this to Tyran and Skept as well. "I mean, because we have trained for 27 days straight. I think we get some rest before the huge battles." Tyran, Skept, and I nod our heads in unison, myself silently grateful that I can finally kiss Ian without tasting his sweat or him tasting mine. Tyran suddenly falls to the ground, and Skept falls onto his knees. I force myself to stay upright as Ian returns them both to their Pokéballs. "Hey, I'm going to go hand these two over to Nurse Joy." He states, putting his shoes on. "Do you want to see Nurse Joy as well?"

I shake my head. **What? And leave you all alone in an empty room?** I tease while sticking my tongue at him.

He chuckles. "All right then, I'll get Nurse Joy to look at you tomorrow morning. After all, we are going to have three days to relax."

Ian walks out with that statement, and I realize just how exhausted I am. I want to stay awake, but the exhaustion overtakes me. I fall onto the bed and pass out.

I can see trees all around me, and notice that I'm in a clearing in a forest. I then notice I'm not alone. I'm standing infront of Ian, who is in a tuxedo with a green and white flower pinned to it. I'm holding a bouquet of green and white flowers, and standing on a raised platform. Flowers and decorations around us, all either green or white. A man dressed like a priest stands next to us, and I see that there are people sitting down in chairs, all their eyes turned towards us. I can see a few familiar faces, such as May, Bryce, Mushu, Esmalda, and Ian's mom. I see police officers staring guard at the entrance to the clearing, but I don't think anything of it. There is a clearing down the center of the chairs, and more green and white flower petals are spread across a carpet that leads to where Ian and I are standing. I see a small, blue haired Ralts with orange horns protruding from it. It's smiling at Ian and myself with huge brown eyes that remind me of Ian's…

The Preist is saying something. "… and may mighty Arceus give these two his blessing. Katelyn, do you take Ian to be your husband?"

 **I do.** I state while my eyes fill with tears.

"Ian, do you take Katelyn to be wife?"

"I do." Ian states, tears filling his eyes as well.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The Preist finishes, gesturing to both of us.

Ian wraps his arms around me, and pulls me close to him as best that he could, as my heart was close to stabbing him. We kiss, but it isn't like a normal kiss. It's a lasting kiss, one that means everything. People are cheering, and as the kiss breaks, I can't stop smiling. It feels that it's the happiest day of my life. I look at the Ralts, and he is looking at me still, smiling. His eyes really remind me of Ian's… And then it clicks.

But then I wake up.

 **THAT RALTS IS OUR CHILD! WE'RE GETTING MARRIED! WHAT THE…** I scream inside my mind as my eyes fly open and I suddenly fly out of the bed. **What… How… Oh. A dream.** I tell myself. **… Damn.**

Ian leaps out of bed. "Washappening? Wha-" He states, his head jerking around, looking for a threat. "Katelyn?! Are you alright? What happened!? What..?!"

I calm myself down. **Nothing, Ian. I… Just had a dream.** I notice light fluttering in through the drawn curtains, cutting through the darkness of the room. **What time is it?**

Ian looks at his Pokétch. "It's 10:43." He states. I then realize that he doesn't have a shirt on. He notices me staring at his bare chest, and I blush.

 **Why do you not have a shirt on?** I ask, hoping the darkness is covering my face which must be a deep crimson by now.

He looks down at his chest. "Oh. Well I have no idea. I came back last night from giving Tyran and Skept to Nurse Joy, and I saw you sleeping soundly in the bed. I remember that I began to change, but a wave of exhaustion went through me." He stated, walking over to the bathroom door. "I don't know, but I think I climbed into bed and passed out. I'm going to get a shower now." He finished, entering the bathroom and closing the door. I hear the water turn on.

I sit down on the edge of the bed, and think about what happened in the dream, silently hoping that it wasn't just a dream.

Hours later, Ian lets Tyran and Skept out of their Pokéballs. As they come out, Tyran lets out his signature roar, and Skept hits him in the back of the head.

 _God damn it… Why do you always do that?_ Tyran asks, rubbing the back of his head.

 _Because you never learn, Tyran._ Skept replied, shaking his head.

I laugh at the conversation between the two, and Ian understands. We're at the poolside area behind the Pokécenter, where other trainers are swimming and playing with their Pokémon. There is a mud pool near the actual pool, so Tyran heads directly there. Ian and Skept, on the other hand, jump into the regular pool. I float over to a pool chair, and teleport a book from Ian's backpack. I begin to read the book, as I hear Ian laughing and a loud splash. I look over the top of the book and see that Skept had picked Ian up and thrown him into the water.

I chuckle slightly, knowing that the two are best of friends. **It's great that Skept isn't annoyed with Ian and I dating.** I say silently to myself, remembering one time he told me that if a girl was dating Ian for the wrong reason, he'd throw them across the world. I look back at my book, but my mind is in another place…

Ian and I are under a shady tree, a soft blanket spread out below us. My head laying directly over his heart; his arms around me. My eyes closed, listening to his heartbeat. Suddenly, it stops. I jerk upright, and see his face blank, his eyes staring upwards into the sky. I'm shaking him, crying. I'm calling his name, begging him to stay. People arrive fast, pulling me off of him. I'm scratching, punching everyone that can get close to me.

One of them starts shaking me. I turn towards the person, ready to kill them so I can get to my Ian. Only this person is Ian.

My eyes shoot open and I see Ian shaking me and calling my name. He sees that I am okay, but he still asks. "Katelyn! Oh Arceus… Are you okay?!"

I reassure him that I am okay, and see many people staring at us. Nurse Joy is with an Audino, looking at me. I realize that I must have fallen asleep.

"You were shaking, crying, screaming my name. Skept tried to wake you up, but you used Psychic and threw him into the pool. He's okay though!" Ian said, noticing that I looked around to see if Skept was okay when he told me what I did.

 **It was… just a bad dream. Extremely bad dream.** I tell him as everyone goes back to their own business, giving me the occasional look every now and again. I ask Ian what time it is, and he says its 3:19. I slept about an hour.

I ask him if I could go sit in a hot tub. "Of course. Why would you not be allowed to sit there? Pokémon and people can use anything here."

I float over to an open hot tub, and gently set myself in the warm water. It feels amazing on my skin, and I smile. It reminds me of Ian's warmth when he's hugging me. I forgot the bad dream, and let the good dream fill me with warmth. This is going to be a good day…

I wake up, and see it's night. It's been hours since the bad dream, and I estimated it to be about midnight. The moonlight reveals that Tyran and Skept are sleeping on two couches, and Ian has his arms wrapped around me; I can feel his warmth enveloping me. I close my eyes and pull Ian's arms closer around me, making him sigh. I smile, as I forget what woke me up and fall back asleep next to my love.


	21. Chapter 21: Red Faced and Registering

**Hey guys. It's time for another chapter! This chapter has to deal with the Pokephilia law not allowing Katelyn and Ian to be together. It's shorter than usual, so I hope you guys can forgive me for that. Anyways, Happy Reading!**

 **Chapter 21**

Red faced and Registering

I woke up, feeling amazing and refreshed. My arms were wrapped around Katelyn, and I decided that today I would look through the Pokephilia law to see if I could find a way around it.

I try to move, but Katelyn grabs my arms and pulls me back towards her. She begins to nuzzle one of my arms. **Mmm… Don't leave yet…** She says in her sleep. I smile and close my eyes, feeling her sigh.

 **Ian… why can't we have sex?** she asks suddenly. My eyes go wide and I feel my face turn a deep crimson.

"Well… uh… Because of the Pokephilia law. It doesn't allow us to have sex or even be in a relationship." I explain, feeling her shift.

 **Well that's a stupid law.** she says, still asleep. I think to myself about this. Katelyn wants to have sex… and with me, a human. I mean, we are a couple but I didn't know that she-

 **Ian? Are you okay?** she asks suddenly. I'm jerked from my thoughts, and I see that she has turned around and placed her hands on my chest.

"Yeah… I'm okay." I tell her, which is completely true.

 **You sure? Because I basically just admitted that I want to have sex with you.** she replies, her face beginning to redden.

I feel my face redden even more. "Yeah. Definitely okay." I get out of bed, and she sighs. I walk over to my Pokédex that was laying on the nearby desk and bring up the Pokephilia law. "I guess it's time to start searching." I say to nobody in particular.

Hours later, I find that I was looking for. "Oh wow… KATELYN!" I shout. She teleports suddenly next to me, and looks around.

 **Yeah? Something happen?** she asks.

"No, but I did find something interesting." I tell her while handing her the Pokédex.

She scans through what I pulled up, and I ask her to read it aloud. **_Relations between Pokémon and Humans are forbidden, UNLESS it is between a psychic type and their trainer. Psychic types and their trainers form bonds that are unbreakable, and if they wish to become a couple, they must become registered as a couple by a Pokémon Professor in any of the regions. Marriage between Pokémon and Human must be discussed with the Priest or Pastor who will be conducting the ceremony. If said Priest or Pastor denies the Human and Pokémon to become married, then they can never be married._** she reads, her eyes becoming wide and I can see tears forming in them. **Ian, do you know what this means?! We can become a registered couple!**

"It doesn't say anything about sexual relations, but I'll ask Professor Juniper about it. That's going to be an awkward conversation…" I reply as she hugs me.

 **I don't care about that! We can be a couple! We can actually kiss in public without being arrested! This is amazing!** she says, unable to control her happiness.

"But we have to go talk to Professor Juniper before then, but I'm sure that she will allow it!" I explained, hugging her back.

I talked to Professor Juniper, and she sent a license to Katelyn and I. I put it in next to my trainer card, and asked her about mating. She was blushing, but she told me that we could.

"Thanks Professor!" I state, turning off the video phone. "This is great!" I say to nobody in particular.

I walk back to the room and Katelyn barrages me with a million questions. All of them I answer, and with each one she gets more excited. Then she suddenly becomes serious. **So… should we… mate tonight?** she asks, her face turning red.

I feel my face heat up as well. "Uh… Sure." I state, blushing uncontrollably. She hugs me, and I hug her back.

Our relationship is going to the next level.

 **That's that guys. I won't write about them having sex, just because I think that would pry a bit into their private life. (I know that they aren't real, but I really get into writing. So I hope you guys don't mind me not writing about them having sex.)**

 **Anyways... That's it for this chapter guys! I await to talk to you guys in the next chapter. Remember; Don't Die.**

 **~Ninja**

 **PS- Please leave a review. Some people have, and the reviews keep me going with this story. (Thanks a ton, Orthros!)**


	22. Chapter 22: Reuniting and Gaining

**Before I get into the rambling I do before every chapter, I want to say something. It's been a month since this story first started, and I am grateful that so many people like this story! I worked hard on it, so I just want to thank everyone for viewing. ON TO THE WORDS! ~Ninja**

 **Hey guys! To make up for having a shorter chapter last time, I made a longer one! Hopefully you guys enjoy, and I hope that some things start clicking into place. *Cough cough* Katelyn's Dream *Cough cough***

 **Oh yeah. A fan of this story left a comment/review and it made me beam with happiness. Here's the review:  
** So I absolutely loved this chapter. I loved the way you avoided the stigma that is pokephilia, and made it even seem believable. I hope the story continues the way it is currently progressing.  
Oh, and it would be amazing if you made the chapter's a tad bit longer. Not chapter book length, but enough so I don't read the entire chapter in under 5 minutes.

Keep up the awesome work bro,  
Oh and don't die!

A Fan

 **The feedback like this is what keeps me going with this story, along with some help from music, but it's awesome that people actually enjoy this! Thanks ! I do read the comments!**

 **Anyways... I'm done talking! Let's get into the story!**

Oh yeah! Happy Reading!

 **Chapter 22**

Reuniting and Gaining

The next day, I wake up refreshed. My arms are wrapped around Katelyn, and I remember what happened last night, which causes me to blush. I look around the room, and see that light is fluttering through the window, so I guess that it is early morning. I sigh slightly and begin to stand up to start the day.

Suddenly Katelyn grabs me and pulls me back. **Noooooooooooo! Ian don't leave me.** she states, gently kissing my cheek.

I sigh. "We go through this every day, Katelyn." I reply, but begin to smile. "And I love it."

She blushes, and kisses me passionately. I kiss her back, and let the blankets envelop us. We just lay there, kissing each other under the covers, forgetting about the entire world. Suddenly there is a knock on the door.

"It's open!" I state as I get out of bed, which annoys Katelyn. The door opens and I see none other than May and Bryce standing there!

"Ian! It's so good to see you!" May states, bringing me in for a hug. I can feel Katelyn's anger radiating, so I keep the hug short.

I notice Bryce looking at us. A new bond is between these two, so I conclude that they are dating. My suspicions are confirmed when Bryce grabs May's hand as we fill each other in.

Hours later we're walking along the road to the Unova League. Truthfully, my heart is racing; I can't stop thinking about the fate of the world. I have to defeat N and save the world…

Shaking the thought from my mind, I see the arena coming into view. It looks like a traditional arena, except it's on top of a mountain. Buildings with walkways connecting to the main arena are littered around it. I guess that they are the buildings for food and trainer quarters. In front of the arena lies a huge area that looks like a marketplace with a Pokécenter in the center, as well as some reception desks with overhangs. I suddenly remember that this is where I will be facing N.

 **Well… It looks like our journey in the Unova League is coming to a close.** Katelyn states, knowing I'm afraid of what will come. She stares into me with her red eyes, care filling them.

I sigh as we reach the entrance to the arena. "I guess that tomorrow is the day." I say while walking up to the marketplace area. "But right now, I don't want to think of tomorrow. I'd rather-" I'm cut off by Katelyn falling to the ground. "Katelyn!" I shout, rushing to her side to help her up.

 **I'm… Okay…** she states, wincing. **Okay that's bullshit. My abdomen hurts like hell.** she begins to hold her abdomen. I drape one of her arms around my neck as Bryce does the same; May runs to get Nurse Joy.

Helping Katelyn move, Bryce and I bring her to a stretcher that Nurse Joy brought speedily out. She lays down as she begins to groan. "Chansey! Bring her into the back room! I've seen this before!" Nurse Joy tells Chansey as she glances at me. "You have something to explain, mister." She says as she rushes Katelyn away. I see Katelyn turn around and look directly at me.

 **I love you.** is all I can hear from her before she loses consciousness. I turn towards Bryce and May to see them with their arms crossed.

"What didn't you tell us, Ian?" Bryce asks, concerned but annoyed.

I sigh as I begin to explain. "You see…. We had sex." Their jaws drop and I face palm. "It's legal. I checked with Professor Juniper."

"But you had _sex_ with a Pokémon!" May hissed.

"Get over it." I state coldly while running in the direction Nurse Joy took Katelyn.

Some time later, Katelyn is in a bed with white sheets holding something in her arms. She is staring at the ceiling when I walk in.

"Is that…?" I ask, closing the door behind me.

She looks at me with tears in her eyes. **Yes. This is out child.** she states, sounding ecstatic. I can feel tears swelling up in my eyes as I hug her. She kisses me as she states telepathically: **I love you.**

Bryce and May walk in as I break the kiss, and I can sense that they are staring at the egg resting in Katelyn's arms. I also sense cold feelings coming from May, and I get frustrated. "May, why are you acting coldly about this?" I state, not taking my eyes off of Katelyn.

"How did…?" She begins to say, confusion filling her mind.

"You forget that I can sense people's emotions, May. Now answer my question; why are you annoyed by me having sex with Katelyn. I know you two had sex, and it doesn't bother me. Bryce is okay with it, so why aren't you?!" I state, turning around as my voice raises. May looks taken aback, and I suddenly feel various emotions flow through her mind.

"Because it's not natural! Have you ever heard of a human having sex with a Pokémon!? I DIDN'T THINK SO!" she shouts, her face turning red with anger. She storms out of the room, cursing while doing so. Bryce looks at me, apologetic and understanding, and races after her.

"Why does May have to be a bitch about this…" I state while turning back towards Katelyn, who is looking at me.

 **It's because she loved you. It hurts her to see you with me.** she states. My eyes widen as I'm overtaken with shock.

"Just because she loved me doesn't give her the right to criticize who I date. Much less have sex with." I state, but it does pain me that she is annoyed. "Are you okay in here? I'll ask Nurse Joy to move you into the stadium room later if you want."

 **I'm okay, and that'll be great. Now go talk with May; you should probably apologize to her.** she replies. I nod my head and leave the room to find Nurse joy.

I found Nurse Joy, but what I didn't expect was her to throw me against a wall and hold a syringe to my neck. "Poképhilia is illegal, boy." she hisses through clenched teeth.

"If you knew the law, Nurse, then you would know that Katelyn and I are perfectly legal." I tell her, pulling out my Pokédex to show her. She snatches it from my hands and reads it to her self.

"Fine." She says, somehow returning to her cheerful self. "Now what was it you wanted to ask me?" She smiles as she drops me from her grip.

I rub my neck as I reply. "When Katelyn is okay to be released, can you move her into my room? I have to go register before registration closes."

She nods her head as I exit the Pokécenter to find May. What I didn't expect is to find May and Bryce outside. "Hey Ian." Bryce says, rubbing May's shoulders.

"Hey Bryce, hey May." I state, sitting next to May. She looks up, her eyes red from crying. "May, I'm sorry I snapped at you. It's just… please don't be mean towards Katelyn. I love her, and she loves me."

She nods her head. "Sorry for being a jerk, Ian." She says, tears glistening in her eyes. "It's just that…" her voice trails off as she buries her head in her arms.

I decided to try something that I was learning. I began concentrating. **I know you loved me, May. It's okay.** I try to say to her telepathically.

She jumps up and looks at me. "How the hell..!?"

My message must have gotten through. "I can speak telepathically to Katelyn easily because our minds are pretty much connected, but it was harder with you."

"No! I don't give a damn about that! How did you know!?" She states, almost shoving me off the bench.

"Katelyn told me. I can't read minds yet, but she can. She knew for a while." I reply calmly, suddenly realizing something. "OH SHIT!" I shout, jumping up from the bench. "WHAT TIME IS IT?!"

"It's 6:15, why?" Bryce states, looking at his Poketch.

I rush away, shouting behind me; "I FORGOT TO REGISTER!" I push my way throughout the mob of people who just happened to be in front of the registration desk.

"Hello! May I help you?" the attendant at the desk says.

"I'd… I'd like to register for the… Unova League… Oh Arceus above…" I say, completely out of breath.

She looks at me like I'm crazy. "O-kay… Can I see your badges?" She asks as I hand her my badge case. As I hand it over, I feel an all too familiar darkness. I sigh as I think to myself; **N must have arrived.** I'm jerked from my thoughts as the attendant hands me back my badge case. "Okay, that's all good. May I see your Trainer ID?" I take out my ID case, and I set it on the counter. She takes it, and as she opens it up, a card falls out. I realize that it is my permit to date Katelyn as she looks at it. Her eyes go wide as she looks at me. "Oh I'm sorry, but you can't register." She says suddenly.

"What? Why!" I half shout. I realized that she must not approve of human-Pokémon relationships.

"Just… you can't. Take care and goodbye." She states, shoving my ID case back into my hands. Just then, someone puts a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and what I see makes my heart stop.

"Let this man register." N says, a dark look in his eyes. The attendant politely shakes her head, and N takes his hand off of my shoulder and slams his fist down on the desk, which attracts the attention of many nearby people. "I SAID LET HIM REGISTER DAMNIT!" He shouts, making the attendant and I flinch.

"Okay, fine." She says, not wanting to make a scene. She takes my ID case and types something into her computer. She hands me my ID case, along with two cards that look like credit cards. "These are your room keys." She explains. "Your room is-"

"It's on the card. I know. I'll find it." I interject, making her frown. I take the key cards and begin to walk away when N places his hand on my shoulder again.

"I'll see you in the finals, lame-ass." He whispers as I feel the pressure leave my shoulder. I walk away, trying to forget what happened.

 **HE DID WHAT?!** Katelyn almost shouts after hearing what N did. **I mean, that's nice and all, but why did he stand up for you!?**

"I don't know, but the League is going to be extremely tough." I reply, now noticing how exhausted I am.

After the experience with signing up, I went back to my room. about two hours later, Nurse Joy brought Katelyn back to the room. I modified my backpack so that it could accommodate the egg, which could later be changed so a small Pokémon could rest in it. Now we're laying on the couch, the egg in my arms, watching an animated TV show about a family in a world without Pokémon, who works for a place called the C.I.A., who has an alien living in his attic. It's stupid, but funny.

Katelyn reads my thoughts. **Ian, you're-** she begins.

I cut her off. "Sorry for cutting you off, but I know what I'm feeling. I'm tired, Katelyn. It's… been a long day for both of us. Could I just go to sleep?"

A sad look appears on her face, but I kiss her lips and she sighs. **Fine… but only after you give me a piggyback ride!** she states, laughing. I set the egg down and give her a piggyback ride. We're laughing, forgetting about the world.

 _?'s Point Of View_

I see the couple laughing and playing in their room. I'm hovering a ways away from the window, but I can feel their happiness radiating. A small smile creeps across my face as I fly away into the heavens. _Arceus should be happy with what I'm going to tell him._ I tell myself, gaining speed into the sky.

 **Wow guys! Katelyn and Ian have an egg now!**

 **Hey, anyone know what POV that was from? If you think you do, don't spoil it. *I'm smiling* It will all make sense...**

 **Anyways... Take care guys! And Remember: Don't Die!**

 **PS: Thanks again to for leaving a great review!**


	23. Chapter 23: First Battle and What?

**Hey guys! It's Ninja! My birthday is in a few days (4/24), so I'm happy that I could get this chapter out before then. I'll try to get another chapter out on my birthday, but no promises.**

 **I'd like to say thank you to everyone for over 5k views! There is a little surprise in this chapter, so that's going to be fun!**

 **This chapter is a bit more violent, but it's worth it I think. If something needs fixing, please tell me guys! I appreciate all the support!**

 **Anyways, I'm rambling. Let's get into the chapter! Happy Reading!**

 **Chapter 23**

First Battle and… What?!

Awakening was always hard, but today it was almost impossible. I felt great, feeling Ian's warmth envelop me. I pretended to be asleep as he began to stir.

"Katelyn I know you're awake." he tells me, stroking my head.

 **Damn. How'd you know?** I ask while turning around to face him.

"Well I just knew. C'mon. We have to get up for the first rounds today." he replies, pulling himself out of bed. He went to go change, so I just stayed in bed. When he came back, I heard him sigh as he saw me. I heard him put the egg inside the backpack, put it on, and walk over to me. I suddenly felt myself being lifted out of bed.

 **THAT'S NOT FAIR!** I shout at him. He laughs in response. **Oh fine… I'll get up.** I sigh, floating myself out of his arms.

All the trainers are in the center of the arena, but I'm the only Pokémon there. Everyone is talking with each other except for N, who has an area of 5 feet around him separating him from everybody. The announcer disrupts the conversations as he asks for our attention.

"All the contestants have been accounted for, so let's let the randomizer choose who is going against who!" He shouts into his microphone, getting a roar of approval from the crowd. Ian tenses up, and I feel him hoping that N doesn't hurt anyone.

Our attention is drawn from the announcer to the big screen as pictures of the contestants show up, matching up battles. "The rounds will be as follows; Zach vs Kyria, N vs Joey, Samuel vs Danny, Jason vs Jeffry, Francine vs Stan, Roger vs Bryce, and finally, Ian vs Justin!" The crowd roars with approval. "Trainers, please go to your rooms near the top of the arena so you can watch the battles! We will call down Zach and Kyria in a little while, so please hang tight!" He finishes as we all start walking towards the exit to go to our rooms.

 **What an interesting matchup.** I say to Ian, Bryce, and May when we get into our room. Our room was more like a box, but it had chairs, a balcony, a mini-fridge, a variety of food, and a big flatscreen tv to watch the battles on. Our room was the closest to the arena. The others nod to my statement, Bryce running to the fridge to grab some soda. **I can't wait to see the first match.**

"I can't either! Why can't they just start already?!" May states, clearly excited.

"Because, May," Bryce states. "They have to let the trainers get their Pokémon for the battles."

"Makes sense." May shrugs.

 **Shhhh! The first battle is starting!** I state, floating over to a seat in front of the TV. I turn the volume up as Ian sits next to me, placing his arm around my neck.

"Alright everyone! You two know the rules! Let the battle… begin!" The referee shouts, finishing by blowing his whistle.

"Go Cinccino!" Kyria shouts, tossing her Pokéball into the air. Cinccino appears near the center of the arena, and winks at the crowd, who responds by cheering.

"Your cuteness won't faze us!" Zack states, feeling confident. "Zebstrika let's go!" Zack's Pokéball flies towards the center, releasing the lightning horse. It lets out a whinny as it stamps its foot. "Zebstrika use Discharge!" Zebstrika glows yellow as it releases an electrical pulse towards the little Cinccino.

"Cinccino dodge it!" Kyria shouts. Cincinno tries, but the pulse still hits it directly. It lets out a cry as it is launched into the sky. "Cinccino!"

Cinccino lands with a thud on the ground, unable to battle. "Well well! Cinccino is unable to battle! Looks like Zebstrika wins this round!" The referee states, blowing his whistle. The roar of approval almost drowns out his voice.

"Cinccino, you did great!" Kyria states as she returns her fallen Pokémon. "Whimsicott! Come out! We need you!"

Her Pokéball bursts open, and the Pokémon comes out and, like Cinccino, gives a wink to the crowd. The crowd goes crazy, again. I hear a groan from Bryce, but I quickly shush him.

"Alright! Let's go fist this time! Whimsicott! Use Razor Leaf!" Whimsicott starts to summon leaves around it, and launches the barrage at Zebstrika.

"Zebstrika use Flame Charge to counter!" Zack shouts as Zebstrika begins to stomp it's hooves on the ground, causing dust to be kicked up. It launches out from the dust seconds later, only to be cloaked in fire. It easily dodges the leaves and loops around at incredible speeds to crash into Whimsicott.

Whimsicott lets out a cry. "Whimsicott!" Kyria shouts. Whimsicott is laying on the ground, unable to battle.

"Whimsicott is unable to battle! What a quick first battle!" The ref says, getting a roar from the crowd.

"Whimsicott, return. That was a great fight." Kyria states, looking defeated. "I don't want my other friend getting hurt, so I'm throwing the match!" She says to the referee. He nods and blows his whistle.

"The winner of the first battle of the Unova League is Zack!" He shouts, getting another roar of approval from the crowd. Zack walks towards Kyria, who seems to be crying. He pats her back, and tells her that it's okay to lose from time to time. She nods, and they both walk out of the arena together. That is, before Zack realizes that the forgot to return Zebstrika.

"Oh yeah! Sorry I forgot about you, Zebstrika! You did great! Return and get a nice long rest!" He says, returning Zebstrika to his Pokéball.

 **Wow that was a fast battle.** I state out loud, getting nods out of all of them. Suddenly, I hear a rustling. **Hey does anyone else hear that?** I ask.

"I hear it." Ian says, looking around as I do the same. Our eyes land on the egg, which is shaking. "OH ARCEUS ABOVE! IT'S HATCHING!" Ian shouts, leaping from the chair.

He grabs the egg as I jump from my seat. **We'll catch up with you guys!** I shout behind us as Ian and I run towards Nurse Joy.

"How is it hatching already?!" Ian asks, curious.

Nurse Joy shakes her head. "I have no idea, but you two have to be the first things it sees." She states, pushing us closer to the egg, which is now faintly glowing.

The egg begins to shake violently, blue light pulsating from it. **Wow. This is it. Our child.** I say to nobody in particular. Ian grabs my hand and I squeeze his. A crack appears in the egg, and I see blue hair and something brown. I gasp, remembering my dream.

The egg bursts open, and a shiny Ralts with Ian's brown eyes is standing there. It looks at Ian and I with wide eyes. It looks frightened. "WHAT THE-" Nurse Joy begins, but I cut her off with my hand being placed over her mouth.

 **He's shiny… and has… brown eyes…** I state, turning towards Ian. **Just like you.**

Ian looks at our child, tears in his eyes. "He's beautiful." is all Ian says. The Ralts suddenly jumps into his arms, burying his head in Ian's chest.

 **Daddy!** A telepathic voice says. Ian looks startled.

"You said that?" he asks the Ralts, who took his head out of Ian's chest. The Ralts nods. Ian smiles, holding the Ralts up. "What do you think, Katelyn? What should we name him?"

Tears falling from my eyes, I reply: **I think we should name him Ninja.**

Ian stares at me. "Why Ninja?" He asks, but before I could respond, the Ralts starts nodding his head.

 **Oh you like that name?** I ask him.

 **Yeah! It sounds awesome!** He states, smiling.

Ian returns the warm smile. "Okay. Welcome to the world, Ninja! I'm Ian."

 **I'm Katelyn, your Mommy.** I state, gently picking him up from Ian's arms. Ninja hugs me, minding my heart, and I smile.

 **Hi Mommy! Hi Daddy!** He says, jumping up from my chest and onto my shoulder. I rub his light blue hair as he giggles.

"We should probably get back to the others." Ian says. "They might be worried."

I nod my head as I hold my baby in my arms. His eyes start to shut as we're walking through the hallways.

I smile at Ninja. **You can fall asleep. I won't drop you.**

When I don't hear a response, I check on him and see that he is fast asleep. That's when I notice people starting to crowd around us. Before we can get into the elevator, two bikers block us.

"Well that's a nice lookn' Ralts and Gardevoir ya got there, kid." One of the Bikers says, eyeing Ninja and I. "Tell ya what. I'll let you go by IF you give them to me."

Ian looks furious, but his response is calm. "I will not give them to you."

This angered the Biker. He turned to his friend and looked like he was going to talk to him, but instead turns again and punches Ian in the face, causing blood to ooze from his mouth. I let out a scream, waking Ninja. Ninja sees Ian lying on the ground, struggling to stand up. The Biker and his friend move closer to Ian, beginning to kick him. Someone grabs Ninja from me, and I turn around to kill the guy, but I am held back by three men who start to kiss me. All hell brakes loose from then. More Bikers run towards us, some joining in kicking Ian, others holding me down and trying to rape me. I hear Ninja calling out for Ian and I.

Then Bryce comes out of the elevator, and everything stops. "WHAT. THE. ACTUAL. FUCK. ARE. YOU. ALL. DOING?!" He shouts, running towards the ones kicking Ian. I come out of my daze, and realize what's happening. I feel anger and hate flow throughout me, and I release all of that energy into the main biker. I hear his scream as he turns from solid into a liquid pool of blood, guts, and skin. I then release a blast of psychic energy, sending everyone except for Ian, Bryce, and myself flying. I focus on Ninja calling out, and teleport to him. The world is gone in a flash of light, but reappears shortly as I teleport above the people surrounding Ninja. I look downwards, and bring my fist to the one who is holding Ninja. It hits him in the back of the head and I hear a popping noise as I see his eyes out of his skull. Ninja jumps up, and begins to use Confusion on the two others. I grab the last one by his jacket and lift him a few feet off the ground. **Nobody… Messes… With… My… Child or love!** I shout telepathically, throwing him across the room. I turn back towards Ninja to see that he was glowing a light blue, floating in the air as blood pours out of the two biker's ears, eyes, nose, and mouth. They fall to the ground, obviously dead. Ninja's eyes turned from a glowing blue back to their normal brown color. He falls to the ground, exhausted. I run to him and pick him up. He looks up at me with his brown eyes.

 **Is… Daddy alright?** he asks, panting, tears on his eyes.

I wipe a bit of blood from his white cheek. **Daddy's aright.** I say to him as I begin to walk back towards Ian.

A few hours later, it's night. The day's events were too hard for all of us, especially Ninja. We missed a few fights, but tomorrow the last 3 battles will happen. The staff at the Unova League assigned two Police officers to us at all times. The two night watchers were outside our door, ready for anything. The announcer made an announcement during one of the battles, stating that if anyone tried to take/hurt Ninja, Ian, or I, that they would either be killed by us or sent to jail forever for attempted Pokénapping. Someone tried again, but they were easily arrested.

I learned later that there were 42 bikers attacking us all. Ninja killed 2, I killed about 12, and Bryce broke one's legs; that one will never be able to walk again. We were asked many questions, but we were let go because it was justified that it was self defense. Ian sustained various injuries, such as 4 broken ribs, fractured arm, internal bleeding, external bleeding, and broken wrist. He would have had to go to the hospital, if I hadn't been there to heal him with Heal Pulse. His screams when I was healing him almost made me stop, but I kept healing him. It was brutal...

Ninja sighing in his sleep brought me out of my thoughts. I rubbed his sunset orange horn which protruded from his sky blue hair. He is laying between Ian and I; Ian facing towards us. Ian is fast asleep, his arms around Ninja. I smile at seeing my two boys sleeping together. I hear Ninja murmur in his sleep. **I love you, Mommy and Daddy.**

Ian responds with his own telepathy. **I love you too, son.**

I respond as well, but they are both asleep so I doubt they heard me. I begin to smile as the darkness envelopes me as sleep takes it's grasp.

 **HOLY CRAP THE EGG HATCHED IN 1 CHAPTER! HOW THE HELL!?**

 **Okay, remember that this is a story. Aaaaaand the slight fact that Katelyn is a Gardevoir, Ian is a human, all that jazz. Anyways, the new child (Ninja) is now a part of their team! Yay!**

 **Okay, yes, I admit it. I was running out of names. But it doesn't matter! Yay a baby, shiny Ralts with brown eyes!**

 **... Is the dream starting to make sense now? I hope it is. Thanks guys for viewing this! Take care and remember; Don't Die!**

 **~Ninja (The Writer, not the Ralts!)**


	24. Chapter 24: Bryce vs Roger (Part 1)

**Hey guys! It's me, Ninja!**

 **Thanks a lot for 6k+ Views! It means a lot to me knowing everyone is enjoying this so far.**

 **I've run out of things to say, so Happy Reading everyone!**

 **Chapter 24**

Bryce vs Roger (Part 1)

Sunlight trickles into the darkness of the room as I open my eyes. I look in front of me and see a shiny Ralts with brown eyes in the arms of his father who has the same brown eyes; My boys are still asleep. I smile as I pull the blankets up around me, feeling their warmth. I'm sad that I didn't get to sleep closer to Ian, but the sadness is pushed away when I see Ninja and him cuddling.

Ninja begins to stir first, and Ian soon follows suit; I can sense their dreams coming to a close. What surprises me, though, is that they both open their eyes at the same time. I smile at Ian, who returns the warm smile. "Good morning, beautiful." Ian states, beginning to stand up.

 **Good morning, Ian.** I reply as I also begin to get up. I notice Ninja trying to get my attention and I let out a slight laugh. **Good morning, Ninja.**

He smiles up at me. **Good morning, Mommy and Daddy!** he says, jumping off the bed. **What are we doing today?**

"Today we're going to be watching Bryce battle someone, then we are going to be battling someone." Ian replies, heading towards the bathroom after grabbing a change of clothes.

 **Can I fight?!** Ninja asks me, excitement rising in his voice.

I shake my head. **No, Ninja. You can't fight anyone here; they're extremely strong.** I feel disappointment flowing through him, so I try to comfort him. **Hey, don't worry. You can watch Mommy fight today. And I promise you, when we leave the Unova League, you can fight some Pokémon!**

This perks him right up. I can see a smile on his face as he hugs my leg. **Thanks Mommy!**

The battle between Stan and Francine went by quickly. I didn't pay much attention to the battle, but I know that Francine won. "It's time for the next battle of the first round of the Unova League to take place! Our two trainers who will be battling next are…" He pauses for dramatic effect. "Bryce and Roger!" The referee states, getting cheering from the crowd.

We're in our room, the windows opened and the TV turned on. May, Ian, Ninja and I are watching the beginning of the battle on the TV; Ninja is sitting on my lap. The TV shows Bryce walking out of the entrance to the Arena, waving to the crowd. I hear people chanting his name as he walks. The other boy, Roger, is also walking towards his area, also waving. People are also cheering for him, and I see some banners saying 'Beat the opponent; go Roger!'. The two boys take their place as the referee asks them if they are ready. They both nod their heads.

"Then let the battle… Begin!" The referee shouts, blowing his whistle.

"Come on out, Staraptor!" Bryce shouts, sending Staraptor out of his Pokéball. Staraptor lets our a cry and flies around the arena.

"So a Staraptor it is, eh. Okay, let's go Aggron!" Roger states, throwing his Pokéball into the center of the arena. Aggron bursts out of the Pokéball and lets out a roar.

Tyran's Pokéball bursts open just then. _Oh now I really want Bryce to beat him._ He says, looking determined.

 **And just why might that be?** I ask him, not taking my focus off of the battle that is about to begin.

 _Because that Aggron just stole my thing._ Tyran pouts. I laugh at his child-like behavior, causing Ian to look at me with confusion on his face. I telepathically reply everything that just happened, and he nods his head in agreement.

"Aggron use Metal Claw!" Roger commands as his Pokémon charges towards Staraptor, his claws turning metal-like and reflecting the light.

"Staraptor, counter with Close Combat!" Bryce shouts when Aggron gets close to Staraptor, who begins attacking the Aggron with his beak, feet, and wings. The two go on fighting, exchanging blows, dodging, until Bryce decides to change it up. "Now Staraptor, get back and use Double Team!"

Staraptor obliges, using his powerful wings to launch away from Aggron, who swipes his claws at the air where Staraptor was just seconds ago. Multiple images of Staraptor come out of him, all of them flying around the Aggron who looks confused. "Aggron, draw it out with Metal Sound!" Roger states, covering his ears. Aggron scrapes its arms together, creating a horrible screeching sound. Everyone in the arena, even the referee, covers their ears. I create a sound-proof barrier around Ian, Ninja, Tyran, and myself. Ian looks at me, silently thanking me.

When I notice the sound stopped, I let down the barrier. May glares at me without saying anything, but I can tell that she is annoyed. Back to the battle, Bryce is recovering from the horrible sound. Staraptor is still flying around, but the duplicates have disappeared. "All right, Staraptor use Aerial Ace!" Bryce shouts as Staraptor charges at high speeds towards Aggron.

"Aggron, use Iron defense to block it!" Roger states as Aggron is cloaked in metal, boosting it's defense. Staraptor's wing crashes into Aggron's stomach, and to everyone's surprise (Except Ian and myself) Aggron is thrown backwards. "Aggron!"

"I guess training with extra-hard rocks payed off!" Bryce exclaims as Staraptor flies back from Aggron. Staraptor nods his head and lets out a cry. "Now Staraptor, finish this with Brave Bird!"

Staraptor flies high into the sky until he is just a speck in the sky. Then, he charges downwards towards the ground, enveloped in a fire-like aura. He suddenly changes direction before hitting the ground, launching himself towards Aggron. The aura around him turns from red to an electric blue as a loud boom occurs. "That's a sonic boom!" Ian exclaims. "Staraptor broke the sound barrier!" Staraptor crashes into Aggron, and the entire arena is clouded in dust.

The dust clears slowly, but what is seen is a surprising sight. Staraptor is knocked out along with Aggron. "The match is a tie! Both Pokémon are unable to battle!" The referee states, earning a cheer from the crowd.

"You did great, Staraptor." Bryce says, returning his fallen friend. "You gave it your best. Now time for my second Pokémon! Come on out, Swampert!" Bryce tosses Swampert's Pokéball into the arena. It bursts open, and Swampert appears, making a tough pose, which earns a cheer from the crowd.

"Now I'll send out my next Pokémon!" Roger states after returning his fallen Pokémon. "Let's go, Metagross!" His Pokéball bursts open, and a Metagross appears, also making a tough pose.

"The next battle between Metagross and Swampert will begin… Now!" The referee states, blowing his whistle.

 **That's the chapter! Now it's Bryce vs Roger!**

 **The next few chapters are just going to be focused on the battles, so that should keep you guys interested.**

 **Like I said above; Thanks so much for 6k+ views! It's amazing that people actually read this.**

 **Take care guys, and remember; Don't Die.**


	25. Chapter 25: Bryce vs Roger (Part 2)

**Hey guys! It's Ninja!**

 **Well, another chapter! Yay! It took a while for me to finish because of the End Of Course exams (EOCs) coming up, but I finally finished it. I hope you guys enjoy; Happy Reading!**

 **... and now I am utterly exhausted.**

 **Chapter 25**

Bryce vs Roger (Part 2)

"Metagross use Metal Claw!" Metagross' claws become metallic as it charges towards Swampert.

"Swampert, use Hammer Arm to counter!" Bryce shouts. Swampert raises his arm and charges towards the metal Pokémon. He brings his arm down as Metagross swipes at Swampert. Metagross is hit by the Hammer Arm and thrown into the ground, causing a crater to form. It lets out a roar. "Swampert, keep up the attack!" Swampert begins to rapidly try to use Hammer Arm on Metagross, getting a few good blows in.

"Metagross, Bullet Punch!" Roger commands, throwing his arm forward. Metagross lifts it's front arms… Arms? Yes arms… and begins to throw punches at Swampert, the punches going faster than the normal eye can see. All of the punches hit Swampert, causing him to fly backwards. "Yes! Now Metagross, use Shadow Ball! Don't let up!" Metagross creates multiple orbs of darkness and launches them at Swampert.

"Swampert!" Bryce exclaims, losing his cool. "Swampert, use Muddy Water to counter it!" Swampert is raised up on a pillar of water that's brown, and then suddenly crashes down, causing a wave of the dirty water to crash towards Metagross. Metagross' attack bursts through the wave and heads directly for Swampert. Both attacks hit at the same time, and both Pokémon are thrown backwards to opposite sides of the arena.

Metagross gets up slowly, wincing from the pain. "Metagross use Hyper Beam while Swampert is still down!" Metagross opens its mouth, and a bright light forms inside. Swampert, struggling to get up, lets out a quiet cry as the beam is launched at him. The attack collides, and throws him into the arena wall.

"Oh Arceus… Swampert!" May shouts from next to me. "Swampert, don't give up! Fight back! Get up!"

I felt Katelyn grab my hand and hold it tightly. I look at her, and see that she has a worried look in her eyes. "Don't worry," I reassured her. "It's Bryce. If I know him, then he has a plan."

Katelyn nods, directing her attention to the battle once more. **Daddy? Are Bryce and Swampert losing?** I look down at the small Ralts and ruffle his hair.

"Don't worry, Ninja. Bryce has a plan." I reply. **Hopefully.**

Swampert stands up slowly, wincing while doing so. He suddenly lets out an extremely loud roar, making the entire arena shake. "Alright! Swampert, use Earthquake!" Bryce shouts as Swampert stops roaring. Swampert then starts pouding the ground, making the entire arena shake again. A crack appears below Metagross, who falls inside it and roars.

"Metagross, get out of there!" Roger shouts. Metagross tries to oblige, but ends up struggling in place. "Come on, Metagross!"

"Swampert, end this with Hydro Pump!" Bryce shouts. Swampert launches a beam of water at high velocity from his mouth, directing it towards Metagross. You can hear it gasp before it gets hit with the powerful beam of water. Metagross flies from the crack, slamming into the wall of the arena with a thud. The crowd is silent, waiting to see if the metal Pokémon survived.

Metagross tries to stand up, wincing in pain as it gets half it's body up. Then it suddenly falls, passed out. I barely hear the announcer over the loud cheering of the crowd combined with the cheering from inside our room.

Swampert looks happy. His trainer runs to him, embracing the water-ground Pokémon. "You were amazing, Swampert!" Bryce praises, getting a grin out of Swampert.

"Metagross, return. You deserve a long rest; you were amazing." Roger says, returning Metagross to his Pokéball, putting it away. "Now, let's use my final Pokémon! Go Blaziken!" Roger shouts, throwing a Pokéball into the arena. It bursts open, releasing flames that engulf half of the battlefield. A Blaziken stands in the center of the flames, grinning. The flames die down, and Blaziken lets out a cry, gaining a cheer from the audience. Bryce returns to his place, looking confident. "You may have a type advantage, but you need more than that to win!" Roger states, Blaziken emphasizing this by letting out a cry that reverberates throughout the arena, flames growing in size from her wrists.

"Let the next battle between Swampert and Blaziken… BEGIN!" The referee shouts, blowing his whistle.

"Swampert, use Water Pledge! Wrap this up!" Bryce shouts, feeling confident. Swampert punches the ground, causing water to shoot out of the ground where Blaziken is standing.

Blaziken jumps out of the way of the column of water, as Roger shouts a command. "Blaziken, use Power-Up Punch!"

Blaziken charges at Swampert, who is to exhausted to counter. Blaziken slams her fist into Swampert, sending him flying as she gets a boost from the attack. Swampert is knocked out.

"Swampert is unable to battle, so that means Blaziken wins this battle!" The announcer shouts, blowing his whistle. The crowd cheers, and a chant of "Lets go Roger, Lets go!" starts up.

"You did great Swampert, have a good long rest. Return." Bryce says, returning his fallen Pokémon. He brings out his final Pokéball. "Everything is resting on you. COME ON OUT SALAMENCE!" Bryce throws his Pokéball into the sky, releasing the Dragon-Type into the arena. It roars, taking off into the air.

"Let the final battle between Bryce and Roger… BEGIN!" The announcer shouts, blowing his whistle.

"Blaziken use Focus Blast!" Blaziken focuses on Salamence, forcing energy into a sphere in her palms.

"Salamence, use Dragon Pulse!" Bryce shouts. Salamence opens his mouth, which glows a distinct pinkish-red. Both Pokémon release their attacks at the same time, causing them to collide in a blinding light. Salamence roars and makes the Dragon Pulse stronger, pushing the Focus Blast back towards Blaziken.

"Blaziken, use Focus Blast rapidly! Push the Dragon Pulse back!" Roger shouts as Blaziken lets out a cry and starts summoning blue spheres in her hands, throwing them as they form. The mini-Focus Blasts combine into the main one, causing it to grow in size. It soon becomes too much for Salamence to handle, so Bryce changes strategies.

"Salamence, fly upwards and use Dragon Claw!" Bryce states. Salamence nods his head and flies upwards, narrowly avoiding the Focus Blast, which is shot into the sky so it doesn't harm anyone. Salamence then charges at Blaziken from the sky, it's claws glowing with the pinkish-red glow that a dragon type move has.

"Blaziken, use FirePunch to counter!" Blaziken's fist becomes enveloped in fire as she charges towards Salamence, pulling her flaming fist back. Salamence swipes as Blaziken punches, both attacks hitting their target. Both Pokémon are thrown backwards from each other, crashing into the ground and creating a small trench where they land.

Blaziken is the first to get up, but she is wincing. "Great job, Blaziken! Don't let up and use Brick Break!" Blaziken charges at the staggering Salamence, preparing to attack.

Salamence looks up, grinning. Roger's eyes go wide, realizing what he's done. "Blaziken get back!"

"Salamence use Outrage!" Salamence releases a burst of the dragon type energy, obliterating the ground near it, forming a crater. It charges from the crater at Blaziken, who cannot do anything but try to attack the Dragon type. She brings her hand down in an attempt to use Brick Break, but regrets it when Salamence crashes into her, causing serious damage. Salamence keeps up the attack, each hit dealing a lot of damage.

Blaziken falls to the ground, wincing. Salamence stops the attack and flies back to Bryce. Salamence becomes confused, and starts slamming his head into the ground. "Blaziken, are you okay? Can you fight?" Roger asks, concerned about his Pokémon. Blaziken responds by standing up slowly and nodding. "Okay, now use Blaze Kick!" Blaziken jumps into the sky, and then begins to fall down towards Salamence, her foot and lower leg enveloped in flames. Salamence looks up to see the fiery foot hit him square in the face and shoving him into the ground, which causes dust to be kicked up. Blaziken leaps out of the dust, landing infront of her trainer.

"Salamence, you okay?" Bryce asks to dust, not knowing if Salamence is up. The response is quite simple; an ear-splitting roar. Bryce grins, and throws his arms into the air. "THEN USE DRACO METEOR!"

Salamence launches from the dust and sends a meteor from it's mouth into the sky. It floats for a second, but then bursts into multiple smaller meteors, all raining down on the battlefield below. The meteors crash into the ground, each time landing with a thud, shaking the entire arena. I can't see from the angle, but I'm sure multiple meteors hit Blaziken.

It takes a while, but the dust settles. Salamence is hovering above the ground, looking at the knocked out Blaziken. The crowd roars, drowning out the voice of the announcer. Bryce runs towards Salamence, who landed on the ground, and embraces him in a hug. "You did great! Thanks, Salamence!" Salamence lets out a thankful roar as Bryce returns him to his Pokéball. He turns his attention towards his opponent.

"That was a good match." Roger states after returning his fallen Pokémon. "I hope that we will meet again." He extends his hand.

Bryce smiles and takes his hand. "Thanks. And next time, I'll beat you again!"

A few minutes later, Bryce walks back into the room. May embraces him, and they go off to talk. The announcer's voice is suddenly in our room. "Ian, it will take about 30 minutes for the arena to be ready, so you should be ready by then. Thank you, and good luck."

I look towards Katelyn, and smile. "We're going to beat this person, I just know it!" I tell her.

She nods her head. **Just don't get too cocky.** She replies with a grin. I pick Ninja up and set him on my shoulder as the three of us exit the room, giving Bryce and May some privacy.

 **Bryce beat Roger! Next chapter will be about Ian vs Justin! I have a surprise planned in there, kinda. Anyways...**

 **Thanks for 7k+ Views!**

 **Oh yeah, thanks** Vix the unknown **for your review;**

Happy belated birthday homie! Keep up the good work.

 **Thanks for saying happy birthday, and thanks for thinking that this is good work.**

 **Take care guys, and remember; Don't Die!**

 **~Ninja (The Writer, not the Ralts!) (Who is very happy!)**


	26. Chapter 26: Ian vs Justin (Part 1)

**Hey Guys (And girls, if you read this ladies. I just say 'Guys' as a general thing, but I can say guys and girls if you want.)!**

 **Sorry for not updating this in a while, but I've been busy with homework and classes and all this other stuff. I hope that this chapter will kind of make up for that, but you never know.**

 **Thanks for reading this, people! Over 7K views! Thank you for all your reviews as well!**

 **I should stop rambling, so Happy Reading everyone!**

 **Chapter 26**

Ian vs Justin (Part 1)

We're in the locker room of the arena, waiting for the announcer to call us out. Ninja is sitting in my lap, finishing off some candy we bought for him. Katelyn has her head resting on my shoulder, my arm around her. I never wanted the moment to end, but the loud voice of the announcer ruined it. "And now, the next battle is about to begin! Our two battlers are… Ian and Justin!" I sighed and stood up, bringing Ninja up to my shoulder. Katelyn stood up with me, and we walked to the entrance of the arena. "First up, we have Justin from Johto!" A cheer goes up, signaling that Justin walked into the arena. Katelyn gives me a quick kiss before the announcer continues. "And now, we have Ian from Hoenn!" I walk into the brightly lit arena, smiling and looking at everyone cheering. Katelyn is floating beside me, smiling as well. I look at Ninja, and he seems to be scared.

"Ninja, you okay?" I ask him, concerned.

He looks at me with his brown eyes, smiling. **Yeah Daddy! I'm okay, I was just frightened for a second, but I got used to the crowd.**

I rub his head as we reach the center of the arena. I shake Justin's hand, who is smiling. "Good luck, man! I won't go easy on you!"

I return the smile. "You too, you're going to need it!" We take out places and wait for the announcer.

"Okay, you guys know what to do! Let the battle begin!" The announcer states, blowing his whistle.

"Come on out, Ambipom!" Justin shouts, throwing his Pokéball into the arena. It bursts open to reveal the double-fist-tailed Pokémon, who screeches to the crowd.

"Tyran, let's go!" I shout, throwing Tyran's Pokéball. Tyran bursts out of it, letting out his signature roar. Ambipom stops smiling and glares at Tyran, who is waving at the cheering crowd.

"Ambipom, attack first! Use DoubleSlap!" Ambipom runs at Tyran, bringing it's fist-tails around, ready to attack.

"Tyran, stop the attack with FlameThrower!" Tyran roars and spews flame from his mouth towards Ambipom. I hear Ninja gasp from my shoulder. The attack hits Ambipom, effectively stopping his attack. Or so I thought.

Ambipom charges through the attack, using his fist-tails to deflect the flames, making myself and Tyran surprised. "That's right, Ambipom! Just like we trained for Chili!" Justin cheers, praising his Pokémon. Ambipom screeches, and starts running through the attack.

 **That's it…. Just a bit closer…** I think to myself. Katelyn glances at me, realizing what I'm about to do. As Ambipom reaches Tyran, my plan falls into place. "Tyran, use Dark Pulse!" Tyran smiles, remembering what we did at the Opelucid Gym. He quickly changes from spewing flames from his mouth to sending a wave of darkness towards Ambipom, who was now right in front of him. Ambipom tries to deflect the attack, but since he cannot attack darkness directly, it is futile. The darkness wave slams into Ambipom, sending him flying away from Tyran. He crashes into the ground near Justin.

"Ambipom!" Justin shouts. Ambipom winces as he tries to pry himself off of the ground.

"Tyran, we can't let up! Use Rock Tomb to trap Ambipom!" I shout, throwing my arm forward. I feel Ninja hold onto my neck, trying not to fall. **You okay? Sorry, I got caught up in the battle.** I ask him.

I feel him nod. **Yeah, I'm okay dad! You don't have to apologize for being excited!** Damn this kid is smart.

Tyran summons huge boulders above the struggling Pokémon, sending the boulders crashing down. Ambipom won't die from this, but he will take heavy damage. The crashing boulders make the arena fall silent; everybody trying to see if Ambipom is alright.

Then, one boulder starts to rise off the ground. Everyone, including Justin, lets out a uniform gasp; Ambipom is lifting the massive boulder off of it with it's tail-fists. Or are they tail-hands?

Ambipom, while I was distracted with debating with myself if they were tail-fists or tail-hands, lifted the boulder higher and was now preparing to throw it at Tyran. "Ambipom, throw the boulder at Tyran, then use Water Pulse!" Ambipom screeches, and obliges.

"Tyran, catch the boulder and send it back towards Ambipom with Rock Throw!" I shout, realizing that this could be bad. Ambipom had thrown the boulder with such velocity that Tyran had been forced into the ground a little when he caught it, creating two small trenches the width of his feet in the ground. Tyran threw the boulder back at Ambipom as Ambipom shot a pulsing blast of water towards Tyran. The attacks passed each other, hitting their targets. A cloud of dust covered Ambipom and a cloud of thick mist covered Tyran, making it impossible to see which one, if any, was still standing.

I hear Katelyn gasp, silently hoping that Tyran is alright. I look towards her as Ninja lets of another gasp, but for a different reason.

I look back at the arena to see Tyran still standing, his arms crossed. He lets out a roar, boasting. I see that Ambipom was knocked out.

"Ambipom is unable to battle, so that means Tyran wins this match!" The announcer shouts. Ninja leaps off my shoulder and runs to Tyran, giving him a hug; the cheering grows loud.

 **You did great, Mr. Tyran!** Ninja says with telepathy. I don't know what Tyran responded with, but Katelyn and Ninja laughed. **Okay! You still did great, Tyran!**

I look at Katelyn, confused. **He said that Mr. Tyran was his father, and to call him Tyran.** I laugh, getting the joke.

"Seriously, Tyran! You did great!" I call to him. He glances back at me and smiles, giving his best attempt at a thumbs up. Ninja comes back to us, jumping back onto my shoulder.

I noticed that Justin returned Ambipom, and was now throwing another Pokéball into the arena. "-on out, Bayleef!" The Pokéball bursts open, revealing a yellowish Pokémon with a leaf on it's head and what looked like pods coming from it's neck. It let of a trill, getting approval from the crowd. "You chose a grass type! That should make for an interesting battle!" I call to Justin.

He laughs as he responds. "The battle's not over yet! I'm still going to give it my all!"  
The announcer waits for our conversation to be over, but when he notices we're done, he begins. "Alright! Let the next match between Tyran and Bayleef… begin!" He says, blowing his whistle to signal the beginning of the next match.

 **That's the chapter! Tyran took out Ambipom in an all out battle! And yes, if you were wondering, Ambipom CAN actually learn water pulse. I've checked. Anyways, take care, and remember; Don't Die!**

 **~Ninja (Writer, not the Ralts [Sadly]!)**


	27. Chapter 27: Ian vs Justin (Part 2)

**Oh man guys and girls! I finally got rid of the stupid writers block and sat down to create this chapter!**

 **I am extremely sorry for not updating this in, what has it been, a month? Anyways, I'm sorry for the delayed chapter.**

 **(Some more info down below, so please read the bottom part of this banter)**

 **... Wait what is it I say at the end of this banter up here? Oh yeah! Take care and Happy Reading, my friends!**

 **Chapter 27**

Ian vs Justin (Part 2)

The arena becomes quiet; neither myself or Justin makes a move. I hear the spectators murmur, trying to figure out what's happening. I know that Justin is waiting for me to make the first move, but I need to be careful, as Tyran is at a type disadvantage. What move is Justin going to-

"Bayleef use Sunny Day!" Justin shouts, dragging me from my thoughts. Bayleef trills as the sunlight becomes harsh. I was not expecting that move. What could he be playing at? He knows that Tyran knows Flamethrower… But what use is it for a grass type…. It's on the tip of my tongue… I shake the thought, realizing that everyone is staring at me. Talk about embarrassment….

"Tyran, use Dark Pulse!" I shout, earning a confused look from Tyran and Katelyn. Tyran nods his head, and uses his attack. I still feel Katelyn's eyes on me.

Tyran sends the dark attack towards Bayleef. "Bayleef, dodge it!" Justing states. Bayleef jumps out of the way, but I nod to Tyran to keep the attack up. He is growing tired, but I can see the determination in his eyes. Rapidly, Tyran keeps up his attack, keeping pressure on Bayleef. I can see that the grass Pokémon is gradually getting tired, but Tyran is also getting tired.

"Let's switch it up! Bayleef, use Razor Leaf!" Bayleef trills and starts summoning razor-sharp leaves and sending them towards Tyran, who has stopped his attack. Before he could block it, the attack slams into him dealing a huge amount of damage.

"Tyran, use FlameThrower!" I shout, wanting to end this. Tyran smiles and brings flame into his upper throat. He swings his head around towards Bayleef and sends the huge blast of fire towards it. I hear a small yelp from Bayleef before the attack connects.

Bayleef, staggering to get up, trills to it's trainer. He nods, and shouts as loud as he can; "USE SOLAR BEAM!"

The name of the move hits me like a slap in the face. **That's where I remember it from… The Trio! SHIT! SUNNY DAY!** I scream in my mind. "Tyran, dodge it!" I shout. Tyran moves, but not quickly enough. The beam of light slams into him, sending him flying into the arena wall. I run over to where Tyran landed to see him knocked out.

"Tyran is unable to battle! The match goes to Bayleef!" The announcer shouts, blowing his whistle. A cheer goes up from the crowd.

"Tyran, you did great; take a nice long rest." I say to him, returning him to his Pokéball. "Come on out, Skept!" I say as I grab Skept's Pokéball and toss it into the arena. Skept appears and nods his head.

"Let the next match begin!" The referee states, blowing his whistle.

"Bayleef, use Razor Leaf!" Justin shouts. Bayleef summons leaves around it and sends them flying towards Skept.

"Skept, counter with Dragon Pulse!" Skept's mouth glows with the signature reddish-pink color of a dragon type move. He releases the blast towards Bayleef, disintegrating the leaves that were directed at him.

"Bayleef, dodge it!" Bayleef tries to jump to the left, but Skept planned for this and the attack connects. Bayleef is launched backwards into the air, but flips and lands on it's feet. "Great job, Bayleef! Now retaliate with Ancient Power!"

Bayleef trills and starts to levitate multiple rocks and launches them at Skept. "Skept, use Leaf Blade to break the rocks!" He nods his head and charges towards the rocks, bringing his arms up. The leaves on his arms start to glow as he slices through the rocks.

After the rocks stopped, Skept lands on the floor of the arena and grins at the crowd cheering for him. He begins to wave at them, feeling overly confident. A split second later, a beam of light crashes into him, creating an explosion and sending him flying past Katelyn, Ninja and I. He slams into the wall and I can hear him groan.

Apparently, while he was busy cutting the rocks, Bayleef had charged up a Solar Beam and released it when he was distracted. I turn to Skept.

"You alright Skept?" I call to him. He stands up, grinning. He nods and I silently thank Arceus that it was a Grass Type move. "Okay, let's get this show back on the road! Use Leaf Storm!" Skept roars and summons thousands of leaves around him and sends them flying at high speeds towards Bayleef.

"Bayleef, combat the attack with Razor Leaf!" Bayleef trills and sends leaves towards the armada of leaves heading for it. I smile, knowing that Bayleef's leaves will do next to nothing against Skept's leaves. Just to be sure, though, I add an extra attack to the fray.

"Skept, use X-Scissor!" Skept nods his head as his leaves on his arms start to glow again. He charges within the Leaf Storm, using it as cover. Bayleef's Razor Leaf attack disintegrated at the front of Skept's attack, and now Skept and his Leaf Storm were heading for Bayleef.

I see the shock on Justin's face as he realizes that this could be bad. "Bayleef, use Ancient Power again to slow down the attack!" Justin shouts. Bayleef trills and sends rocks crashing down towards Skept and the attack. The rocks are hit with the leaves, effectively being cut down to tiny pebbles as the attack continues forward. I can hear Bayleef cry out before being hit with Leaf Storm. It staggers backwards, trying to keep it's footing. Bayleef soon loses it's footing and is flung into the air from the velocity of the attack. Skept leaps from inside the storm, leaves drawn and glowing, and uses them to attack Bayleef.

Bayleef lets out a cry as it falls from the sky, slamming into the ground. Skept lands nearby, arms behind him and a grin on his face. Everyone thinks the battle is over, but Bayleef lets out a loud trill and begins to glow. The arena is bathed in the light as it becomes blinding. I cover Ninja's eyes and my own as it envelops us.

The light begins to fade as our vision returns, and what I see doesn't surprise me at all. "It seems Bayleef has evolved mid-battle!" The announcer announces. "What an exciting battle, folks!"

The newly-evolved Meganium trills and turns towards Skept. "Alright Bayl- I mean Meganium! Let's do this! Use Solar Beam!" Meganium trills and starts charging its attack.

"Skept, use Leaf Storm to cover the entire arena and move within it!" I shout.

 **Daddy, why are you doing that?** Ninja asks while Skept creates the largest Leaf Storm he ever created.

I look down at the shiny brown-eyed Ralts. "Because Skept has an advantage inside Leaf Storm. He's trained with that when we were in the Sinnoh region." Ninja lets out an "Ahhh" sound as the entire arena is blanketed in a storm of leaves. Huh, imagine that.

I hear Meganium launch the attack, but I don't hear it connect with Skept. I smile, realizing that my plan worked. "Alright Meganium, be on your guard! Keep a charged Solar Beam ready, just in case you see him." Justin shouts over the roar of the storm. I don't hear Meganium's reply, but I think it heard him.

"Skept, use Dragon Pulse!" I shout, not knowing where Skept is. Apparently, he was right next to Meganium when I shouted that because I hear both of them use their attacks. I can hear an explosion as the leaves begin to fall to the ground.

When the leaf storm completely dissipates, it reveals Skept and Meganium both knocked out with a crater between the two. "Both Pokémon are unable to battle, so the match is a draw!" The announcer shouts, earning a cheer from the crowd.

"Skept, you were amazing. Have a nice long rest, my friend." I say while returning him to his Pokéball. I hear Justin say something similar as he returns Meganium. "You ready, Katelyn?" I ask my girlfriend. She nods her head as she places Ninja on the ground and begins to levitate towards the center of the arena, letting a pink aura emit from her.

Suddenly Justin begins to laugh. "Oh what are the odds! You'll never guess what Pokémon I have! Come on out, Gallade!" He says as he throws his Pokéball into the center of the arena. It bursts open to reveal the other Pokémon a male Kirlia can evolve into. The Gallade stands tall, his green arms raised in a fighting pose and his white legs spread evenly apart.

"Oh this is about to get interesting." I say, smiling. I can see that Katelyn and even the Gallade are smiling as well.

"Let the battle…" A dramatic pause by the announcer, again. "Begin!"

 **Again, I am extremely sorry for the delayed upload. I might not be able to upload anything for a few weeks because I'm going to Scotland with my parents to see family, and I think it's going to be fun. I was a bit sad last week because my girlfriend (sorry ladies, yes, I am taken. XD) left for New York, and I'm a thousand miles away, but tonight she looks so pretty. (Sorry, had to make that semi-reference to a song) Anyways...**

 **So life has been good for the human being that is Ninjaman727, but I am still extremely sorry for not updating the story in almost a month. I've probably lost all of the people who followed this story, but whatever. So, if you, the reader, have some time, I'd really like it if you could leave a quick review on this and tell me what you think of it. Even if you absolutely hate the story, I want to hear about it. Seriously, I do.**

 **Anyways, I should probably get this uploaded because it's already a late upload. Take care everyone! And remember; Don't Die!**


	28. Chapter 28: Ian vs Justin (Part 3)

**Hey guys and girls. After posting the last chapter I realized that I didn't alternate between POVs, so it was from Ian's POV for 3 chapters in a row. Sorry about that...**

 **Anyways, this chapter is with Katelyn fighting. I hope you guys enjoy because we haven't seen Katelyn fight since Chapter 16. That's over 10 chapters ago.**

 **Thanks guys so much for the support! Orthros left an awesome comment on the last chapter. "** Hey, Ninja.

Glad to see you're back in action! I really loved this chapter. A big thing I myself struggle with is writing and describing battle scenes, but you seem to be able to pull it off quite well. Your grammar and punctuation were on point, and the result was a great battle that I could easily picture in my head. Keep up the good work!

Good luck! -Orthros **"**

 **Thanks for leaving this awesome review Orthros, and I'm sorry to hear about your computer bursting into flames.**

 **That's all for the banter up here, so thanks again and Happy Reading!**

 **Chapter 28**

Ian vs Justin (Part 3)

The announcer blows his whistle as I drown out the crowd of people watching. I've always had a fear of crowds, and the fear usually gets worse when I'm in an arena with thousands of people watching from the stands and countless more on TV. When we first entered a League, Ian told me to just drown out their voices and focus on the battle. Hey, it works.

I let Gallade go first, even though he tries to show chivalry by telling me ' **Ladies first.** ' What a stupid saying. "Gallade, use Psycho Cut!" Gallade starts rushing towards me, his arms like swords filled with a distinct pinkish energy.

"Katelyn, counter with your own Psycho Cut!" I smile, knowing that everyone is about to be surprised. I leap into the air as I bring the same pinkish energy into my arms. I swing both of them down like swords, sending the energy directly at Gallade.

As I fall back to the ground, I hear an explosion. I smile, knowing my attack connected. "I thought that Gardevoir couldn't learn Psycho cut!" Justin shouts while Gallade struggles to stand up.

Before Ian says anything, I reply. **Somehow I learned it, and I changed it from a Physical move to a Special.** Judging from the mix of emotions I'm feeling from everyone except Ian and I, everyone was thinking the same thing.

 **No matter, we'll still beat you!** The Gallade says, standing on his feet again.

"That's right, Gallade! Let's keep fighting! Use Poison Jab!" Justin shouts, smiling. Gallade charges again, this time his arms glowing a distinct purple.

"Katelyn, use Shadow Ball!" **Keep him at bay.** Ian adds telepathically. I nod my head as I summon an orb of shadows into my hand. I send one directly at Gallade as I leap to the left, dodging his attack. Well, that's what I thought.

The Shadow Ball hit it's mark, but Gallade knew where I was going to be. He lunged towards me, barely noticing the damage down to him. He punches me in the gut, sending me flying into the air. I wince at the pain as I fall down to the ground again. Somehow I land on my feet, kneeling and holding my stomach. **Okay, that's it. Let's be serious, Ian. He knows Poison Jab.** I tell Ian telepathically. I don't hear his reply, but I see him nodding out of the corner of my eye.

Standing back up, I hear Ian shout; "Katelyn, use Shadow Ball! Then close in with ThunderPunch!" I smile, knowing that he's finally taking this seriously. Summoning a Shadow Ball as I charge at Gallade, I hear Justin give Gallade a command.

"Use Double Team!" Gallade's image looks faded as he creates multiple images of himself, effectively surrounding me. "Now use Close Combat!"

I leap upwards as all of the Gallade attack, punching and kicking furiously at me. Summoning more Shadow Balls, I flip backwards in midair to make the distance between myself and the Gallade larger. I send all of the Shadow Balls at all of the Gallade, hoping one will hit the real one. Each one hits it's mark, sending a cloud of smoke and dust into the air. I clench my fist and charge it with electricity, concentrating on where he will be.

Suddenly, he's beside me. He punches at me, still continuing the Close Combat. I lean to the side and send my fist into his side as he goes flying past me. It connects and he flies to the side. I leap backwards out of the cloud cover and I use Psychic to send it away. To my surprise, Gallade is still standing, but he's holding his side and seems much slower.

 **Ian, he's paralyzed.** I tell him, but I know he knows that.

"Gallade, you okay?" Justin asks his Pokémon. Gallade nods to his friend and turns back towards me. His smile has been replaced by a determined expression. "Great! Then let's use Psycho Cut!"

Gallade charges again as Ian says one simple phrase; "Oreburgh Gym". I glance at him and see that he is smiling. I can also tell that he is having a mental conversation with Ninja, explaining what is about to happen. Oreburgh Gym refers to what we used to defeat the gym leader there. His Rampardos charged at me and I used a combination of moves that tripped him and won us the battle. I use Psychic to slow his advance, then I charge foreword. Breaking free from the weak Psychic attack I used to slow him, Gallade charges foreword faster than before. When we are close, I fire a Shadow Ball into his legs, tripping him. I grab him and change his direction by using Psychic and spinning around. I let him go and send him into the wall next to the announcer.

"It appears that… Katelyn has used Seismic Toss!" The announcer says, stunned.

Ian sighs and explains. "Katelyn didn't use Seismic Toss. She grabbed Gallade and used Psychic to send him flying into the wall."

I stop twirling, and, giggling, I stop my dress from flying upwards. **Why were you giggling when you were twirling, Mommy?** Ninja asks telepathically.

 **Because when I was a Kirlia, I loved twirling and dancing along paths Ian and I were walking on. It reminds me of those times.** I reply. I hear an "Ah" noise come from him as I turn my attention back to the Gallade who is struggling to get back up.

"Gallade, don't go easy on her because she's a girl!" Justin says, getting frustrated. He stands up with fire in his eyes and I know he's not going to hold back anymore. "Use Double Team! Then use Poison Jab and Close Combat!"

Gallade creates multiple images of himself around the arena; I count at least 20. They all charge at me, arms poisoned and jabbing fast. I leap into the air, but the real Gallade accounted for that. He slams his fist into my side and I feel the Poison Jab seep into me. I flip backwards and land on my feet. The real Gallade disappeared into the mass of identical Gallade.

"Katelyn, use Shadow Ball!" I leap into the air and levitate myself there. I glare down at the Gallade as I summon hundreds of Shadow Balls into the air around me. I send them all crashing down into the arena floor with a toss. Multiple explosions happen as I fall to the ground. I wince from two types of pain; one from the Poison Jab and the other from summoning that many Shadow Balls.

The floor of the arena is filled with craters. **Is it over?** I ask Ian telepathically. Before Ian can even open his mouth, Gallade, who looks seriously damaged, charges from the smoke and lands multiple Poison Jabs on me. Every nerve in my body goes numb as I'm sent flying from where I stood. I crash into the arena, creating a small trench where I landed. I open my eyes slowly to see a beautiful sight; Ian's face. He is crouching beside me along with Ninja. I shake my head to clear the daze and I stand up.

"Katelyn, I don't think you should continue. We should just forfeit." Ian says, concerned for my well being.

I shake my head as he stands up. **Ian, if we forfeit, then the world is done. We have to win this battle to face N.** I start levitating a few inches off the ground, letting the pink energy flow from my arms again. I also start charging my fist with electricity.

 **It's not worth it if I don't get to spend it without you.** He says, tears forming in his eyes.

I use Psychic to wipe the tears away from his face since I can't do that right now with everyone watching us. Then I give him a light Psychic slap in the face. **Ian, it's me. We will win this fight.** I turn back towards the Gallade, who is still holding his side and panting. Just one good attack and we win this…

"Gallade, use Psycho Cut!" Justin shouts, his voice cutting through the eerie silence that fell upon the arena. Gallade charges, his arms like swords and filled with pinkish energy.

"Katelyn, use Psychic!" Ian shouts. I use Psychic to lift the Gallade into the sky and slam him into the ground. I fling him into the air, hoping that he'd be dazed. Of course, I was wrong. He lands on the ground and lunges towards me, bringing his arm up like a sword to deliver the final blow. But, of course, I planned for this. I stopped charging my fist and ducked down. Gallade looked surprised as I send him flying once more into the sky with Psychic. I use Psychic to propel myself higher than Gallade. I bring my fist upwards as I look down at his surprised face. I slam my fist into that stupid face using ThunderPunch. He slams into the ground, creating a larger crater than any of the ones present. I levitate myself to the ground next to Ian slowly, knowing that the battle is over. He puts my arm around his neck as the dust settles to reveal Gallade knocked out.

"G-Gallade is unable to battle! The match goes to Katelyn, which makes Ian the winner!" The announcer shouts, surprised at what just happened. I lose track of everything else that happens in the roar of the crowd as my sight fades to black and I pass out.

 **That's the battle! The next chapter might take a while to upload because I'm leaving for Scotland on Thursday (6/23/16) and I won't be back for 2 and a half weeks. Sadly, I won't be able to bring my computer because we're going to be moving a lot, and there won't be any time for me to write.**

 **Anyways, sorry again for the delay on the last chapter, and sorry for the upcoming lack of uploads.**

 **That's all for my ridiculous banter, so take care and remember; Don't Die.**

 **~Ninja (Writer, not the Ralts. We've discussed this. xD)**


	29. Chapter 29: The Semi-Finals (Part 1)

**Hey guys and girls of the internet! It's time for another chapter in the saga of** ** _Gardevoir and Her Love_** **! This chapter is a bit delayed, but I finally overcame the dreaded writer's block, again! Stick around until the end of the chapter, because the POV changes again. It's from ?'s Pov, so I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Oh yeah, at the end of the first paragraph type thing, Katelyn does something amazing! It'll come back near the end of the story ;)**

 **Thanks again for the amazing feedback and favorites! Happy Reading!**

 **Chapter 29**

The Semi-Finals! (Part 1)

A few days past since our first battle of the Unova league. Since the 2nd round of the Unova league only had 7 people, 1 trainer got to move directly on up to the semi-finals. Turns out we were chosen for that, so we've been using this time to rest up and prepare for our next fight, whether it be Bryce or Fran. Turns out we're fighting Bryce next.

N moved up, too. But surprisingly, he didn't use Zekrom for any of the battles. I guess he doesn't want to reveal it to the world just yet. But even without Zekrom, N is a powerful trainer filled with rage, so there's no telling what he'll do.

I've been training Ninja the past few days, and he's come quite a ways. Since I couldn't really train him against another opponent, I've been helping him control his psychic powers. Somehow he learned Psychic, so now his psychic powers are more fine-tuned He still hasn't battled yet, but when he does, I'm sure he'll win.

 **Mom?** Ninja asks, bringing me out of my reminiscent state. He was using Psychic to put together a puzzle by lifting up the pieces and placing them in the right area. **There's an extra piece.** He says, pointing to the piece.

 **Hmm that's odd.** I say, glancing over at the piece. I look at the picture and this piece doesn't fit anywhere on it. Instead of being a part of a sunrise, this piece is all black and in a weird shape. **Oh well. If it's an extra piece, then it can just be left alone.**

Ninja smiles. **Well then I finished the 20000 piece puzzle in…** He checks Ian's Pokétch. **About 7 minutes and 43 seconds. Hm.. That's less than the 15000 piece. Is that weird?**

I smile and pick him up off the room's floor. **Nope. That just means we need to find harder puzzles.**

"Hey you two, we need to sleep. Big day tomorrow beating Bryce." Ian says from the couch. He was watching the animated TV show with the alien living in the attic and a talking goldfish. He has the volume low because there is a lot of swearing and he doesn't want Ninja to swear every 5 seconds.

"I heard that Ian!" Bryce says from the other room. Ian starts to laugh. "Don't think I'll go easy on you, just because you have to save the world and all that jazz."

"Hey, you win, I'll give you Reshiram to beat N." Ian says, completely serious.

"I hope you'll keep that offer after I beat you!" Bryce says.

"Will you all just shut up, please?! A girl needs her beauty sleep!" May shouts from Bryce's room. That shuts them both up. I pick Ninja up and carry him to the bed, setting him down on the pillows. He passes out in a few seconds. It amazes me how fast he can fall asleep. I walk back to the puzzle and dismantle it, scrambling the pieces. I place all the pieces, including the extra piece, back into the box and close it. I teleport it into Ian's modified bag. I walk back to the bed to find Ian laying on the bed with his eyes closed. I turn off the light and sneak to the opposite side of the bed where Ian is. I slide underneath the covers and he places his arms around me.

 **Ian, you're not asleep. Your thoughts are fluttering.** I telepathically say to him.

 **I know… I can't sleep… I can't stop thinking about the end of this Tournament…** He says telepathically back to me.

 **It'll be okay, Ian. We'll beat N. Now sleep, my love. You need it.** I tell him as I start sending him feelings of drowsiness.

 **Fine…** he responds. **I love you..** His eyes shut and he's fast asleep.

"I… Love you… Too." I whisper, not using telepathy. I've been practicing speaking for Ian. He doesn't know I can, but it's hard for me to do so. Even forming those four words makes me extremely exhausted… A few seconds later, I'm out cold.

Someone's shaking me. I open my eyes to see Ian and Ninja both shaking me. **What's happening?!** I ask, returning to telepathy. I raise myself off the bed and glance around.

"You were crying in your sleep, Katelyn. You kept whispering my name." Ian says, half whispering.

Ninja looks spooked. **It's okay. I'm okay.** I say to them, but they don't look convinced. **It was just a bad dream…** It was a bad dream. Something about Ian and… never mind.

 **You sure?** Ninja asks.

"Wow kid's already reading my mind. Seriously, Katelyn, are you sure?" Ian adds.

I nod my head and they seem to accept it. I head to the bathroom to get ready for the morning…

"Let the first battle of the Semi-Finals…" Of course the dramatic pause… "Begin!" The announcer shouts into his microphone.

It's a few hours after waking up and N is facing off against Danny. "Go Machamp!" Danny shouts, tossing the Pokéball into the air. In a flash of light, the gray-skinned, four-armed, and very muscular Pokémon appears. It flexes it's muscles, getting a cheer from the crowd.

"Hmph. Go Swoobat." N says, his voice neutral. N's Pokémon appears, and it seems exhausted.

 **Oh man. He doesn't let his Pokémon rest?!** I exclaim in disbelief. **I mean, I knew he was bad, but not letting your Pokémon have a rest after fighting so hard, that's just wrong.** The others nod in agreement.

"Machamp, use Rock Tomb!" Danny exclaims, throwing his hand forward. Machamp picks up a nearby boulder and throws it into the air with ease. He leaps after it and smashes it into 4 smaller boulders, which fall down onto Swoobat.

As Machamp lands on the ground, the boulders slam into Swoobat, pinning the poor Pokémon under them. "Swoobat, you useless tool! Quit slacking and use Psychic!" Swoobat hears N's command and attacks Machamp's mind directly, inflicting serious damage.

Swoobat uses Psychic to remove the boulders from onto of it, but has stopped flying and is panting. "That Swoobat isn't going to last longer…" Bryce says. He starts to grip the side of his chair. "Why the h-"

 **Watch it.** I say, glaring at him.

"Erm, Why the heck doesn't N let his Pokémon rest?! They need to regain their strength after a battle!" Bryce continues.

"Probably because he thinks they slack, so they don't deserve a rest." Ian says, sadness filling his voice.

"You're probably right." May states, also with sorrow in her voice.

"Machamp, you alright?" Danny asks his Pokémon. Machamp glances behind him and gives Danny two thumbs up with his right hands. Danny smiles. "Alright, let's keep it up then! What move to use…. Oh! I know! Use Payback!" Danny shouts, getting excited. Machamp's hands fill with a black and purple color as he starts to run towards Swoobat. He leaps into the air to attack, but N gives a command to Swoobat.

"Use Air Slash!" Swoobat begins to fly and charges at Machamp. Both Pokémon land their attacks and they land on the ground with a thud.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle, so the battle is a tie!" The announcer states. Cheers rise up from the crowd, most praising Danny.

"You did great, Machamp. Take a nice long rest." Danny says to his fallen friend while returning him to his Pokéball.

On the other side of the arena, N returns his Pokémon. Under his breath, so nobody could hear him, he said "You fucking piece of shit. Couldn't even beat a Pokémon with a type disadvantage. You are getting released later." He didn't know that I heard it, or maybe he did and didn't care, but this enraged me.

I psychically link my mind with his for a second. **You're the piece of shit. How can you release a Pokémon for trying it's hardest to win a battle, even if it had the advantage. You didn't even let it rest. Go fuck yourself, asshole.** Before he can reply, I unlink our minds. He glares up towards our balcony and I glare back at him.

 **I know what he said, Katelyn.** Ian's telepathic voice says to me.

 **How can someone be that heartless?! Releasing a Pokémon for trying it's hardest… And losing. That's not right, Ian.** I say directly to him. **I can't watch this fight any longer.**

"Hey guys? Can you watch Ninja for a while? Katelyn and I are going to take a walk." Ian says to Bryce and May.

While Ian stands up, Bryce responds. "Yeah, no problem man." Ian gestures for me to follow and I do.

We walk together down to a garden area on the top floor. This area had a skylight cut from the mountain and had a clear view of the sky above. Walking through the grass and flowers helps me forget what a monster N is. Ian walks over to a tree and sits under it. I float over and do the same. Not a word is exchanged as we sit there, our backs to the tree. **Thanks.** I say to him. **For getting me out of there.** **I can't stand him, Ian. We need to beat him, we need to win. Not just for our sakes, but for the world. Why is there monsters like him here, Ian?**

He doesn't respond. I glance over at him to make sure he's okay, and I see that his eyes are open, and he's just staring at one spot. After a while, he finally responds. "I don't know, Katelyn. People just grow mean in this world, and life takes a toll on some people. Some people can't deal with the stress of life and it angers and confuses them. They feel the need to take out that anger on other people, so that's what they do. But in N's case? He's just fucked up in the head. You're right, Katelyn. We do need to defeat N. For the world."

 **For the world.** I echo. A loud cheer comes from the direction of the arena, signaling that someone has won the battle.

I grab his arm and wrap my arms around his. I lean my head on his shoulder and I close my eyes. We sit like that for a while, until a speaker nearby tells us that we need to get ready for the next battle. "You ready?" He asks.

 **No, I want to stay like this for a while. But we can't, so yeah. I'm ready.** I say as we stand up and leave the garden.

?'s Pov.

 _I see the Green Haired man win the battle. This concerns me, as he is not even using the Legendary Pokémon of Darkness and Lighting. The boy and his Gardevoir might not win. I speed into the air and rush to the Sinjoh Ruins. I hover above the ground and report to the Lord himself. "My lord, why can you not just defeat Zekrom yourself?" I ask the lord._

 _"Because, child." He speaks. "I have written destiny itself. But destiny can change. The world's fate is sealed. It shall not fall victim to Zekrom's power. Ian's fate… Is difficult. His fate I am not certain of. The Gardevoir, Katelyn, and their son, Ninja. Their fate is also difficult. They are the anomalies. They are writing their own destiny. They control their future."_

 _"But, Lord Arceus, since the world's fate is sealed to not be a victim of Zekrom's power, you still do not tell me why you cannot just defeat Zekrom yourself." I say to him._

 _"As I said, I cannot write their destiny. But I can help them along with it. Their destiny now includes defeating Zekrom. The Gardevoir is strong, and the Ralts shall grow stronger. Zekrom now holds a place there. Now go, my child. Return to the Unova Region and watch over them for me."_

 _"Yes, my lord." I tell him. I fly out of the cave's entrance and speed through the Ozone layer heading towards Unova once again…_

 **Okay, just incase you missed what happened, KATELYN SPOKE! USING A HUMAN VOICE! SHH DON'T TELL IAN! Sorry, got a bit loud there. But seriously, that will come back in later chapters. (Probably near the end of the story.) There WILL be a 2nd story pertaining to this, but I still haven't figured out a name for it. I've been having great thoughts about it and getting it started, but just know that it's going to be epic! I hope...**

 **The POV change... Ooooh whose POV was it from?! You guys probably know, but just incase you don't, I won't tell. ;) Remember the first chapter guys. Remember...**

 **Anyways, sorry if this chapter was a bit confusing. Like I said in the update chapter, I just came back from Scotland about a week ago and I'm still on a crazy sleep schedule. I'm done rambling, so take care, leave a review if you want, and remember; Don't Die. ~Ninja**


	30. Chapter 30: The Semi-Finals (Part 2)

**Well here we are people! 30 chapters, over 40k words, and over 40 follows and 30 favorites! I'm glad that people enjoy this story! It makes me feel great on the inside!**

 **Anyways, I have some news. In two days (Well, not from when you see this probably. On Friday, 7/22/16) I'm getting my wisdom teeth removed. Great. I won't be able to talk well or eat solid foods for a while, so smoothies and Milkshakes for me! Yay!**

 **But anyways guys, thank you all so much for your support. I love writing stories, even if they are just FanFictions. But let's get on to the chapter! Happy Reading!**

 **Chapter 30**

The Semi-Finals (Part 2)

Anticipation. It's the only thing I feel. Of course I'm going to try and defeat Bryce and I can't wait for our battle. **You okay, Ian?** Katelyn asks from beside me. I realized that I was tapping my foot rapidly.

"Yeah, sorry. Just anxious." I reply, stopping my foot. We stopped back at our room to grab Ninja and the other Pokémon. Now Ninja is sitting in Katelyn's lap while Tyran and Skept are inside their Pokéballs.

"The time has come for the final round of the Semi-Finals!" The announcer says into his microphone. I stand up and Katelyn does likewise, taking Ninja into her arms. Starting to walk towards the entrance to the arena, the announcer continues. "You already know them, but here they are! We have Bryce verses Ian! First up, we have Ian!" A huge roar from the crowd follows his statement when we walk out into the arena. People are holding up signs cheering me on. Others are cheering Bryce on. One that stands out is a well drawn picture of a Gardevoir with pink energy flowing from it's hands. I guess that's supposed to be Katelyn, but nobody can capture her true beauty. Not even the best artist in the world, or even a photograph.

Taking my place on the arena, I wave to the crowd. The roar of approval is almost deafening. The announcer tries to calm the crowd, but to no avail. He looks at me pleadingly and I nod my head. "Katelyn, can you quiet them down?" I ask Katelyn. She nods her head and begins concentrating. A psychic barrier surrounds us and spreads outwards. It passes through the audience, and they all become silent as the sound-proof barrier passes them. Soon it's eerily quiet and nobody seems to be cheering. I nod to Katelyn, who removes the sound-proof barrier. I nod to the announcer and he continues. "Next we have Bryce! Both trainers are originally from Hoenn!" Bryce walks out and he gains cheers, but not as much as what we got.

 **Seems like they have a fan favorite.** Katelyn says to me. I nod my head.

I walk into the center of the arena as Bryce does likewise. "Good luck man." I say as I shake his hand.

"You too. Don't go easy on me now!" He says, smiling.

I return the smile. "You know I won't, Bryce!" We return to our places on the opposite sides of the field.

"Let the battle…. Begin!" The announcer shouts.

"Come on out Swampert!" Bryce shouts, throwing his Pokéball into the arena. It bursts open to reveal Swampert who flashes me a smile.

"Okay so that's how it's going to be Bryce? Starter verses starter I guess! Let's go Skept!" I say, tossing Skept's Pokéball into the arena. He appears in the center of the arena and smiles at Swampert. The two walk towards each other and shake hands.

 **Those two have always been friends.** Katelyn explains to Ninja, who must have asked why they did that.

"Okay, Swampert let's use Earthquake right off the bat!" Swampert starts slamming his hands into the ground, causing the arena to shake. Skept loses his balance and falls into an opening below him. "Now use Hydro Pump!" Skept launches a high-velocity water type attack directly at Skept, who is struggling to get out of the ground.

"Skept, use Dragon Pulse below you to get out!" He does so and launches into the air above the Hydro Pump. "Now use Leaf Storm!" Skept envelops the arena in leaves just like when we fought Bayleef/Meganium.

"Oh no you don't! Swampert, use Muddy Water to get rid of all the leaves!" Swampert roars and sends the dirty water towards where Skept was, clearing out the leaves in the path. The attack slams into the wall, but Swampert can't see Skept. "Keep using it on the rest of the leaves!" Bryce shouts.

"Don't give him that chance Skept! Use Leaf Blade to push Swampert into the Leaf Storm! Then keep using Leaf Blade!" I hear Skept reply as I see him slam into Swampert, the leaves on his arms glowing. I hear him keep attacking.

"Swampert use Hammer Arm!" Bryce shouts. The Water-Ground type roars and I guess he starts using Hammer Arm to try and attack Skept. I notice the Leaf Storm start to die down.

All of a sudden the leaves fall to the ground. Skept and Swampert are standing in the center of the arena again, both panting. "It seems like Skept took some damage from Hammer Arm and Swampert took damage from Leaf Storm and Leaf Blade!" The announcer shouts. The crowd roars and I hear chants of my name and Bryce's.

"Swampert use Hydro Pump!" Swampert uses the water attack again before I can react. It slams into Skept and he is sent into the wall behind us. Skept climbs out of the newly-made hole in the wall and stands up with confidence.

"Skept, use X-Scissor!" Skept smiles at me and charges at Swampert with a battle cry. He slashes at Swampert with the leaves on his arms.

"Now Swampert! Use Muddy Water! Then use Hammer Arm!" Swampert's attack slams into Skept, sending him backwards. Swampert leaps into the air and brings his arm down onto Skept, who lost his balance from the Muddy Water attack.

Skept is slammed into the ground and Swampert leaps backwards, thinking that he won. Skept climbs out of the ground and smiles at the crowd. The audience starts to cheer wildly. "Use Leaf Storm! End it!" I shout over the crowd. Skept nods his head and summons leaves all around him. Thousands of leaves are sent towards Swampert.

"Swampert use Hydro Pump!" Bryce shouts, frantic. Swampert uses Hydro Pump to clear out some of the leaves and attack Skept. Skept is sent backwards into the ground, kicking up dust, while Swampert is enveloped in the leaves. The dust settles and the leaves fall to the ground. Skept is lying on the ground and Swampert is standing.

"Crap." I say, thinking that I lost. Suddenly Swampert falls to the ground, knocked out, and Skept starts to stand. The roar from the audience tops all before it. Skept smiles at Katelyn, Ninja and I, then he smiles at the audience.

"You did great Swampert, return." Bryce says, seeming a bit sad but still happy. "Well I guess it's your turn Staraptor!" He shouts while throwing Staraptor's Pokéball into the arena. It bursts open and Staraptor starts flying around overhead.

"Let the next battle… Begin!" The announcer shouts.

"Skept, use Dragon Pulse!" Skept nods his head and uses the Dragon Type attack, trying to hit the bird Pokémon. Staraptor nimbly dodges all the attacks and waits for Bryce's command.

"Use Aerial Ace!" Staraptor charges towards Skept, his wings spread wide. His wing slams into Skept, sending Skept flying.

"Skept, use Dragon Pulse!" I shout. Skept lands on his feet and launches the attack. Staraptor squawks and is sent flying, taking the full damage of the attack. He lands on the ground and struggles to get back up. "Now use X-Scissor!"

Skept charges towards Staraptor, bringing up his arms. He slices at Staraptor with his leaves. "Get out of there, Staraptor!" Bryce shouts. Staraptor launches backwards and flies into the sky. "Great, now use Brave Bird!" Staraptor dives straight towards the ground, becoming enveloped in a fiery blue aura.

"Use Leaf Storm, Skept!" I shout, trying to think of a way to stop the attack. Skept sends leaves into the sky, covering the arena. **Staraptor's eyesight is too good for Skept to try and hide, but maybe I can slow Staraptor down.** I think to myself. Staraptor dives into the Leaf storm and I hear a sonic boom. **Crap. That means Staraptor is in the 2nd stage of Brave Bird. Not good.**

The leaves suddenly die down as I see Skept sent flying backwards into the wall. I look over at him and see that he is knocked out. Staraptor stands up and caws, but then falls to the ground, knocked out. "It looks as if Staraptor and Skept are both unable to battle! That means the battle is a tie!" The announcer shouts over the cheers for both sides.

"You did great Skept, have a nice rest." I say while I recall him. I hear Bryce say something similar to Staraptor. "Looks like things are getting interesting, Bryce!" I call to him. He nods his head and gives me a thumbs up.

"I guess it's time for my final Pokémon! Let's go, Salamence!" He throws the Pokéball and Salamence bursts from it. Salamence roars and, before I can even send out Tyran, he bursts from his Pokéball at my belt and roars.

"Jeez Tyran, can't even wait until I send you out?" I ask him jokingly.

He says something but I can't understand it. I look to Katelyn. **He said that roaring when coming out of a Pokéball is his thing. This is going to be interesting.** Katelyn says.

"You're right about that." I say, grinning at Bryce.

"Let the battle…" Why does the announcer do that. "Begin!"

 **Well that's the chapter! The story is coming to a close, and I think that the story might end at around chapter 35 or so. But do not fear! Another story will come out! It will be a sequel to this one, but I still have not thought of the name. So just keep an eye out on my Stories and I'll try to figure out the name. When I do figure out the name, I'll be sure to let you guys know what it is! Take care, and Don't Die!**

 **~Ninja**


	31. Chapter 31: The Semi-Finals (Part 3)

**Hey guys!**

 **Well, here's another chapter down! I don't know really what to preface this chapter with, but there is some information at the bottom of the chapter that I think you should take a look at. It has to deal with real life and the story... But mostly real life. So I present to you Chapter 31! Happy Reading!**

 **Chapter 31**

The Semi-Finals (Part 3)

"Salamence, let's start off with Dragon Pulse!" Bryce shouts as Salamence launches the purplish-red dragon type attack towards Tyran.

"Tyran, use Rock Tomb in front of you to block it!" I shout to Tyran. He nods his head and summons huge boulders and drops them in front of him. The Dragon Pulse slams into the boulders and it seems like my plan worked. That is, until the boulders started to crack. "Tyran, move to the side!" I shout to him. As soon as he starts to move, the boulders break completely and Salamence's attack hits Tyran directly in the chest. He staggers backwards, but keeps his footing. Tyran says something that I can't understand and I look towards Katelyn.

 **He says 'Fight Seriously, Ian.'** She explains.

"Alright, sorry. Thought we could win that with a bit of defense, but now let's go! Use Dark Pulse!" I catch a glimpse of Tyran smiling before he opens his mouth and sends the dark beam directly towards Salamence.

"Salamence, start flying around and dodge the attacks! Use Dragon Pulse when you can!" Bryce shouts. Salamence nods and flies around in circles above Tyran, every once and a while using Dragon Pulse. Tyran dodges the attacks from Salamence by either using Dark Pulse on it or throwing a boulder at the attack. "Now Salamence! Use Dragon Claw!" Bryce shouts after this ha done on for a while. Salamence charges downwards towards Tyran, claws ablaze with the purplish-red aura of a Dragon type attack.

"Tyran, use Rock Throw!" Tyran grabs a boulder and sends it flying towards Salamence. The attack causes Salamence to slow down for a second, but it keeps flying downwards towards Tyran. Before I can tell Tyran another attack, Salamence slams into him and slashes at him with its claws.

"Great! Now use Outrage!" Bryce shouts. Salamence releases a burst of Dragon type energy which does damage to Tyran and sends him flying. He slams into the arena wall and falls to the ground.

I run over to him as he struggles to stand. "You okay, Tyran?" I ask him, trying to help him to his feet. He nods his head and stands up. Suddenly, he cringes and falls down to one knee. "You sure man?" I ask, once again helping him to his feet. He grins at me and stands up again. He suddenly lets out a roar. "Now that's the spirit!" I say as I start running back to where Katelyn and Ninja stand. "Tyran, use Rock Throw!" I shout while running. Tyran grabs another boulder and throws it at Salamence, who was hovering and watching Tyran. It suddenly goes wide-eyed.

"Salamence, dodge it!" Bryce shouts.

Salamence starts to fly to the side, but I can't let it get away. "Tyran, use Rock Tomb! Then use Dark Pulse!" Tyran lets out another roar and summons massive boulders above and in the flight path of Salamence. They crash down onto the Dragon Pokémon, sending it flying to the ground. When Salamence hits the ground, Tyran sends a Dark Pulse towards it. It lands and kicks dust up into the arena around Salamence.

"Salamence, use Draco Meteor!" Bryce shouts, hoping his Pokémon heard him. Apparently, it did. Salamence flies into the air, somehow free of the boulders, and sends a huge meteor pulsing with dragon-type energy from it's mouth into the sky where it hovers for a second, then bursts into smaller meteors. They all begin to fall towards Tyran.

"Tyran, use Rock Tomb on yourself to shield you!" I shout, hoping my plan works. Even though Tyran is a Rock Type, he will still be damaged by the Rock Type move, but less damage will be dealt to him. The boulders crash around him, encasing him in something that resembles an igloo. Igloos… They remind me of Snowpoint city in Sinnoh… But that's another story.

The Draco Meteors crash into Tyran's boulders, but the boulders hold up, shielding him from the damage. "Salamence, use Outburst again!" Bryce shouts when the attack died down. Salamence flies towards the boulder-igloo and prepares to discharge a destructive burst of dragon-type energy.

"Tyran use Rock Throw!" I shout, hoping Tyran heard me. Apparently he did, because one of Tyran's boulders from his boulder-igloo shoots towards Salamence. Salamence, it seemed, was not expecting the attack. When the boulder slammed into Salamence, Salamence released the dragon-type energy, vaporizing the boulder after it hit it. Salamence falls to the ground, but gets back up almost immediately. It seems angry…

"Salamence, use Dragon Pulse again!" Bryce shouts, hoping to wear down Tyran before I wear down Salamence. The dragon-type attack slams into Tyran and sends him into the ground, creating a crater around him. Tyran struggles to stand up, but he does do so. He walks forwards but falls to the ground, wincing.

"Oh sh-"

 **Ian…**

"Erm.. Oh crap." I say, rushing over to Tyran. Katelyn and Ninja are close behind. "Tyran, you okay?" I ask him. He seems to be holding his leg.

Tyran says something. **He says that he can't move his leg; Ian, it might be broken.** Katelyn translates.

 **Wait, dad how can that happen? Didn't Tyran take damage from the same attack earlier and not break his leg?** Ninja asks from beside me.

"Well, considering he was sent into the ground and the fact that earlier he was sent into a wall… He might have gotten weakened to the point where he messed his leg up." I reply, not sure really of what's correct.

"Hey, Tyran okay?" Bryce asks from across the arena. Salamence lands nearby, seeming a bit saddened.

"I don't think so. He thinks he broke his leg; he can't walk." I reply. The announcer sends Nurse Joy over as Bryce walks over.

Nurse Joy touches Tyran's leg and he winces. "It does seem that he broke his leg." She says, petting Tyran's head. "He won't be able to continue battling."

"It seems that Tyran-" The announcer begins before Bryce interrupts him.

"I think everyone heard that Tyran can't battle, dude."

"Uh… Okay then." The announcer says, dumbfounded.

"I won't be able to move him, so I'll just go get a Psychic type to help me lift him." Nurse Joy says while starting to stand.

"Wait, Katelyn might be able to help with that." I say to her. "I mean, if she's up for that."

Katelyn and Nurse Joy both nod their heads. Katelyn starts to lift Tyran off the ground and carries him past the announcer and back into the arena. "Hey man, sorry about that. I guess that we got a bit too excited." Bryce says, his voice apologetic.

"Don't worry about it. Nurse Joy will help Tyran. She'll probably set the leg and brace it. Then he will probably be able to go back into his Pokéball and rest for a while." I reply. I notice that Salamence still looks a bit sad. I walk over to it and stroke it's head. "Hey, Salamence. It's okay. Tyran will be okay. It's not your fault." I tell the dragon Pokémon. It looks at me and says something. "Uhh…. Ninja, you mid telling me what Salamence said?" I ask my shiny, brown-eyed Ralts who happens to be my son.

 **Sure dad. Salamence said… That he did mean to break Tyran's leg. And he won't hold back so he will kill your next Pokémon.** Ninja replies. Salamence goes wide eyed and shakes his head and says something again. Ninja winces. **Sorry, I meant that he DIDN'T mean to break Tyran's leg and WANTS to hold back in the next round so he DOESN'T kill your next Pokémon.**

"You might need to work on that, son." I tell him. I turn to Salamence and talk to him. "You didn't mean to do it, and Tyran knows that. But just because you hurt him doesn't mean you have to hold back. Remember; Katelyn is my strongest. I won't hold back, so I hope you don't either. You have to try to win this, remember?" Salamence perks up and nods his head.

Not long after, Katelyn walks back into the arena. **Sorry it took so long. A lot of people were there. And a lot of interviewers.** She says to me when she gets to me.

"It's okay. You ready to battle?" I ask her.

She smiles. **You know it, my love.**

I wonder why she chose now to call me her love…

"You both ready?" The announcer asks Bryce and I. We both nod our head as Katelyn takes her place on the arena floor across from Salamence. "Then let the battle begin!" He shouts.

 **That's the chapter! Tyran's leg is broken, so if Ian wins this battle, you know who is going to be replaced with Reshiram for the final battle!**

 **I still haven't figured out what to call the next story of 'Gardevoir and Her Love', but I think I'll tell you in the last chapter of this story, just to make it easier.**

 **So... On to the real life stuff. You guys know how I was supposed to get my wisdom teeth out on Friday (7/22/16)? Well, I have good news and bad news. Good news is I didn't get my wisdom teeth out. Bad news is... I have to get all 4 out still. Continued bad news... The reason that I didn't get them out is because, when the people took the X-Rays of my mouth, they found an abnormality in my jaw. They think it is a bone cyst, but they aren't sure. So I'm going to have to go to a hospital and have a biopsy. I don't know where they are going to take a piece of bone from, but let's hope it's not from my pelvic area! (Haha so funny. Dick jokes.) But seriously, I am a bit scared. I can feel the abnormality, too. It's on my lower jaw. On my chin. Between my right canine tooth and the one behind it (I'm not good with teeth names.), there's a tiny bump. I don't feel my face regularly, and it's kinda small, so I didn't notice it. They wouldn't let me see the X-Ray, but my parents said that the area affected is kinda big. I can just hope for the best, and hope that it isn't cancer. Which I hope isn't a possibility.**

 **So... that's some information. Thanks guys for all the support on the story. It's amazing that I can write something and people actually read it and enjoy it. So thanks to everyone reading this, everyone who likes it, and everyone who gave feedback. You guys make me happy! So thank you all, take care, and Don't Die!**

 **~Ninja**

 **(Why can't it be the Ralts?)**

 **(... Because Pokémon aren't real, Ninja. And if Pokémon were real, you think people would accept you dating a Gardevoir?)**

 **(Shut up. If the Gardevoir in question loved me, then I'd date it if I loved it, too.)**

 **(... Perv.)**

 **(HEY! SHUT UP! I'M NOT A PERV! SOME PEOPLE ACTUALLY LOOK UP POKéMON NAKED! Jeez.)**

 **(Well, you told people that Ian and Katelyn had sex.)**

 **(Uh huh, but I didn't describe it. It's like 'Oh, one of my friends had sex.' It's not like I described it in detail, or even at all. I just said that they had sex. Your parents had sex to make you.)**

 **(This is when I realize that I'm going insane, people who are reading this. Sorry if you read that. Conversations happening between myself and a random person. XD)**

 **(Not really)**


	32. Chapter 32: The Semi-Finals (Part 4)

**Well it's time for another chapter!**

 **I don't know what to say, again, but someone left a nice message for me in the review section. Here it is;**

Hope your surgery goes well... but aside from that, keep it up man! Love your story and im always excited to read more! :D

 **Thanks man! I also hope the surgery goes well. I'm glad you love the story, and I'm glad that you're always excited to read more! All I can hope is that you read the next story so that the cliffhanger makes sense. WAIT WHAT? Shh I didn't say that.**

 **Another review is from , who comments from time to time on this story. Sometimes it's not in english, so thanks Google Translate.**

Another great battle scene . Nice work , but I was a little sad to know that the story is in " its last chapters ." Anyway his story remains one of my favorites.

 **Yeah, I feel you. Even I'm sad that the story is in it's last chapters, but this story has one basic plot around it; Defeating N and Zekrom. The other story... That plot will be announced at the final chapter along with the title of the next story.**

 **I just want to thank everyone for reading this. It makes me happy to know you guys like this. The story started as something I did as a pastime when I was in a car driving back from South Carolina. I never expected it to get so many views. Thank you all, and now, it's time. Here's the chapter! Happy Reading, everyone!**

 **Chapter 32**

The Semi-Finals (Part 4)

"Salamence, use Dragon Pulse!" Bryce shouts, starting off the battle. Salamence releases the dragon-type move from his mouth, sending it towards me.

"Katelyn, dodge and use Shadow Ball!" Ian shouts. I leap to the side, dodging the attack completely, and send a Shadow Ball towards Salamence.

"Salamence, dodge it and use Dragon Claw!" Salamence swiftly flies to the left, dodging my attack, and flies towards me at a quick pace, his claws blazing with the dragon-type aura.

"Leap above him and then use ThunderPunch!" Ian shouts. I use my speed to leap above Salamence. I see him look upwards with a surprised look on his face before my fist slams into it, sending him into the ground.

"Salamence, use Outrage!" Bryce says as Salamence prepares to release the dragon-type move. I can't get away fast enough, so I try to block some of the damage. The explosion sends my flying into the air, but I righten myself and levitate down to the arena floor. I wince from the pain, but I shake it off. "Now Salamence, use Dragon Claw!"

Salamence lunges from the ground and slashes at me with his claws, each slash inflicting damage. I leap backwards from Salamence, wincing while doing so. **Ian, if this keeps up, he'll eventually wear me down.** I remind him.

 **I know, Katelyn.** Ian replies telepathically. **Just trying to think of something. Uh… Keep attacking I guess.**

I chuckle. **Really, Ian? That's all you can say for advice? Just kidding around. I got this.**

"It seems that Katelyn and Ian are having a Psychological conversation!" The announcer says.

"Wait, how did you know that?" Ian asks him.

"Well, you two were really quiet for a minute. And it seemed like you were concentrating." He replies. "Now get back to battling!"

"You heard him, Katelyn!" Ian shouts, causing me to smile. While Ian thinks of a strategy, I'll wear Salamence down. I leap towards Salamence, charging up another ThunderPunch.

"Salamence, use Dragon Pulse!" Bryce shouts, taking advantage of the situation. He smiles, thinking he has the upper hand. Salamence launches the dragon-type attack at me, and I smile.

I punch the Dragon Pulse, redirecting it back towards Salamence. I smile when I see his eyes widen. The attack slams into Salamence and sends him flying, inflicting high amounts of damage.

"Nice job, Katelyn!" Ian shouts, still trying to think of something.

 **Thanks, but you have a strategy yet?** I ask him, landing on the ground.

 **Not yet, but one is forming.** he replies as Salamence starts to stand up.

"Okay, Salamence, use Draco Meteor!" Bryce shouts. Salamence roars and sends a large meteor into the sky, where it hovers for a second before bursting into smaller meteors. All the meteors start to fall to the ground, directed at me.

I use Psychic to take one of the meteors and use it to destroy the others coming towards me, slamming it into the other meteors. "It appears that Katelyn is using Psychic to use a meteor to protect herself!" The announcer shouts.

When the barrage of meteors stops, I fling the broken meteor I used to protect myself at Salamence, hoping to inflict some damage. "Salamence, dodge it!" Bryce shouts. Salamence swiftly flies to the side, but I leap towards him, charging up a ThunderPunch. My fist slams into his side, sending him into the arena wall.

He gets up, but slower than before. **Ian, he's paralyzed. I think.** I tell Ian. An arc of electricity leaping through Salamence confirms what I thought. Salamence winces while standing, but nods to his trainer and starts to fly again.

"Salamence, use Dragon Pulse!" Bryce shouts. Salamence fires the dragon-type beam and it slams into me, causing me to crash into the arena wall.

 **Ugh… Fuck.** I say to myself, standing up slowly. Ian looks at me with concern in his eyes. **Ian, I'm okay. C'mon, think of a goddamn strategy already. I can't keep attacking randomly.**

 **I know, Katelyn. I'm thinking of something, alright? It has something to do with Outrage, but the details will form soon. Just be ready to read my mind.** He replies, telepathically. **Also, we have to wait for the right time to use it. The wrong time might cause us to lose.**

 **No shit…** I say to myself, not letting anyone hear that.

 **Katelyn, I heard that.** Ian says in my head.

 **How the-?**

"Salamence, use Dragon Claw!" Bryce shouts suddenly, interrupting our mental conversation. Salamence charges towards me, claws out and blazing with the dragon-type aura.

I leap to the left, rolling at the end of the leap. Somehow, I successfully dodged the attack, and Salamence slams into the arena wall where I was just a second before. I leap backwards and land in the center of the arena. I smile innocently at Salamence, causing some laughter. "Okay, Katelyn use Shadow Ball!" Ian shouts. **He must have finally thought of something.** I say to myself as I summon a dark orb in my hand. I toss it at Salamence and scan Ian's mind for the plan. I find the plan, but I peak through a few different thoughts…

"-Dragon Pulse!" Bryce shouts, bringing me out of Ian's mind. I narrowly dodge the attack by leaping to the right.

 **Don't get distracted, Katelyn.** I tell myself, hoping that nobody can see me blushing. I glance at Ian, but he doesn't seem to notice that I'd looked at some of his… other thoughts.

"Katelyn, use Psycho Cut!" Ian shouts. I smile and send the attack towards Salamence, who is now flying around in the sky. "Now use ThunderPunch!"

I leap into the sky above Salamence, slamming my fist into the Dragon Pokémon, sending him flying into the ground. While falling back to the ground, I use Psychic to slow my fall. Somehow. "Salamence, you okay?" Bryce asks his Pokémon. Salamence stands up, but when he tries to fly, an electric arc leaps across him, making him fall to the ground again. "Oh so you can't fly, eh? Oh well, we still can attack! Use Dragon Pulse!"

"Katelyn, dodge it and use Shadow Ball!" Ian shouts. I leap to the right and narrowly dodge the attack. I throw the Shadow Ball at Salamence, watching it hit the Pokémon. Reading Ian's mind again, I use ThunderPunch and get in close. I slam my fist into Salamence's body, inflicting some damage. Salamence smiles and I know why.

"Salamence, use Outrage!" Bryce shouts. It feels as if time slows down as I see Salamence release a burst of Dragon-Type power. Quickly, I throw my hands up and use Psychic to create a barrier around Salamence, encasing him in an orb of pure psychic energy. Time returns to normal and the Outrage is trapped inside the barrier-bubble, inflicting damage on the only thing it can; Salamence. I hear Salamence's roar from inside the bubble as the attack dies down.

I back away and remove the bubble. While removing the bubble, the Outrage explodes and vaporizes the ground around Salamence. When the attack dies down for the final time, Salamence is revealed to be knocked out. "It appears that Salamence is unable to battle! That means the round goes to Ian, who will be going to the finals tomorrow!" The roar that follows from the crowd is louder than before, actually shaking the entire arena. I smile as I levitate back to Ian.

 **Well, it seems your plan worked, Ian.** I tell him. He nods as Ninja congratulates me. Bryce returns Salamence to his Pokéball and walks over.

"Well, that was amazing. Both of you. I never expected that." He says, shaking Ian's hand then giving me a hug, minding my heart.

"We should probably get back to May, who is probably dying since nobody is around her." Ian says, picking Ninja up. We all walk out of the arena, forgetting that tomorrow we have to fight N. It's only noon, so we have the rest of the day to do stuff. I just want to relax and be alone with Ian for a while…

?'s POV

 _Returning to the Sinjoh ruins, I tell Arceus of the events._

 _"Good. Good. The Gardevoir and her love are going to face Zekrom." Arceus says after contemplating this. "You've done good, R. Their future has become more clear to me. I know what will happen. Go find J. Tell her to be in Kalos for a while. Near the Fairy Cave. Have Z be there to help bestow the Gardevoir with the Fairy Type energy. Also, give this stone to Z as well to give to the Gardevoir." He says, passing me a strange stone that is green, red, and white. The stone has power that feels like the Meteorites within me. "Tell J to head back to Sinnoh afterwards, jumping around the human's towns. Also tell her to stay in one place when she knows the time is right. Let the Gardevoir see her at every town."_

 _"Yes, Lord Arceus. I shall. But, may I ask what is their fate?" I ask the Lord._

 _"Oh, R. Their fate is not to be discussed at this time. It will all fall into place…" He finishes, moving into the back of the cave._

 _I fly out of the ruins, heading to find the wish maker._

 **Wow. So Salamence was defeated, and now N and Ian are going to face off in the final rounds. A surprise is in store in the finals... That's all I can say. ;)**

 **So the ?'s POV. There's a coincidence there. Pay attention to the names Arceus sends R to talk to. PM me if you know what they stand for, if you want. xD**

 **Wait a second, what's the coincidence? Oh, it may have to do with the fact that we haven't seen much of a certain Legendary Pokémon who seems to be a helper... Mwahahaha.**

 **That's all for now guys! Take care, have a good day/night, and, as always, Don't Die!**

 **~Ninja**


	33. Chapter 33: The Final Battle (Part 1)

**Here it is guys. The final chapters. It brings a tear to my eye knowing that this story has to end, but, like I said, another story will be posted!**

 **So this chapter is kind of a filler chapter, but maybe I'll try and post a second chapter today.**

 **Anyways, here's the chapter! Happy Reading!**

 **Chapter 33**

The Final Battle (Part 1)

All I can see is darkness. No light, no anything. All I feel is nothing. Then, all of a sudden, the arena is floating in the darkness. I see Katelyn, Ninja, N, Zekrom, and myself. Katelyn is facing off against Zekrom, and seems to be losing. Suddenly I see the view from myself, the one on the floating arena floor. Katelyn falls down, exhausted, and I see Zekrom prepare an attack. Thinking quickly, I stand in front of Katelyn, taking the attack from Zekrom full-on. Pain suddenly rips through my body, my muscles and organs shredding to nothing.

I bolt upright out of bed, almost screaming. I grab a pillow and shove it over my face, stifling the scream that had to come out. **What the fuck was that…** I ask myself. I familiarize myself on where I am. I'm sitting upright in bed, Katelyn and Ninja both still asleep next to me. **At least I didn't wake them up… But what was that?** I ask myself while getting out of the bed and walking to the bathroom. I turn on the light and splash cold water in my face.

As I walk out of the bathroom, I check the time. **5:04… Really? Wow, I have all day to get ready.** The battle begins at sunset, so I can do things with my friends for the rest of the day…

When the sun is setting, Bryce and May came over to our room to wish me luck and eat dinner; Katelyn and Ninja both chowing down on pancakes, Bryce and I eating oatmeal with brown sugar poured in it, and May eating cereal. I haven't told anyone about my dream that I had last night; It'll only worry them.

"So Ian, you ready to kick N's ass and save the world?" Bryce asks after he finishes off his orange juice.

"Yeah man. Not even gonna give him a chance to win!" I say cheerfully, trying to hide the fear of my dream.

"So who are you going to switch out for Reshiram?" May asks, putting away her bowl and spoon.

"I think I'll give Tyran a rest. He deserves it, especially since he broke his leg." I reply, starting to stand up to put my bowl and spoon away.

"Oh yeah… Sorry again about that, Ian." Bryce says, also picking up his bowl and spoon.

"Don't worry about it. Tyran knows it was an accident." I state while cleaning my bowl and putting it on a tray for room service to take later.

I hear a sigh from the table. I turn to face it and see Ninja with syrup all over his face and Katelyn leaning backwards with her hands on her stomach. I smile as I walk over to Ninja with a wet cloth. I wipe his face as he tries to fight it. "Hey, you want to be sticky all day?" I ask him. He stops fighting and lets me finish cleaning his face. Katelyn takes her and Ninja's plates to the sink and washes them.

Everything becomes silent as we finish cleaning up. I walk over to my bag and move the Light Stone to my Pokéball belt. Somehow it'll open, releasing the legendary Pokémon. I move Tyran's Pokéball to the bag and zip up the bag. Suddenly, the announcer's voice breaks the silence. "Ian, can you please report to the West locker room for your final battle. Ian, can you please…" he repeats it a few more times.

 **Well, I guess it's go time.** Katelyn says, picking up Ninja and walking towards the door. I wave to May and Bryce before I leave the room.

"Why do we have to wait in these stupid locker rooms…" I ask to nobody in particular.

 **Why do you hate them?** Katelyn asks from beside me. Ninja had fallen asleep in her lap.

"Well… They echo. And who uses the locker rooms, anyways? All the trainers have their stuff in their rooms." I reply.

 **Well, I have no idea why they have them. Maybe for authenticity. I don't know.** Katelyn replies, wrapping her arms around me.

"You know, I remember the first time you slept on my chest." I tell her. She glances at me, not saying a word. "It was in Rustboro city, and it was the middle of the night. You were sleeping on the other bed and I was reading something. Something woke you up and you started to cry, so I got out of my bed and I picked you up. I didn't really know what to do, so I just hugged you. You calmed down, but you still seemed scared. I asked if you wanted to sleep with me and you nodded a lot." I smile. "I laid down and you laid down on my chest, your head over my heart. I think a few seconds later you passed out."

Katelyn smiles. **I remember that, too. I had a nightmare.**

"Those days were fun. When we didn't have to worry about saving the world. Just going through the towns and cities, beating gyms, taking on trainers. Someday, I hope we get back to that." I say, still smiling.

Katelyn pauses for a moment, then kisses my cheek. **I'd like that, too.**

"And now, the moment you all have been waiting for!" The announcer shouts into his microphone. I quickly kiss Katelyn before she wakes up Ninja.

"I love you, Katelyn." I whisper.

Before she can reply, the announcer continues. "Here are our two finalists! First up, we have the mysterious trainer from, what I can tell, somewhere in the Unova region! You all know his name, and it's N!" From what I can tell, everyone in the entire arena is booing at him. I hear fireworks, and I realize that they must have put grand entrances, or something like that, for the finalists. Katelyn wakes up Ninja as we both stand up, walking to the entrance to the arena. "And now, we have the trainer from Hoenn! The one who has come here to win it all, IAN!" He shouts as we walk through the doors. The entire audience cheers, holding up signs praising Katelyn and I, and I see the best drawn Gardevoir poster again. I smile at the sight, waving at everyone. Green and white fireworks go off behind us, and I guess they chose those because of Katelyn. People have my entire team drawn out on posters, waving them around like crazy. I realize that almost everyone has the same shirt on. It looks green and white, and I think it says something praising me. Katelyn is waving to the crowd as well, and she seems quite happy. Even Ninja is waving, causing people to "Aww" at the sight of him. Thank Arcues they don't notice that he has brown eyes instead of orange.

When we reach the center of the arena, I glance around to see how they lit up the arena. It turns out the brought in stadium lights (go figure) and have them set up high in the stands, illuminating everywhere in the arena. I see how the cameras are set up, noticing that they don't want to miss a second of this battle.

The announcer continues over the roar of the crowd. "Now, will the two trainers please shake hands." I walk to the center of the arena, but N doesn't budge. "Uh… N? Shake hands." The announcer says, away from the microphone. The audience goes quiet.

N glances at me for a second, then says loud enough for the entire audience to hear, "I don't shake hands with trash." This causes an outrage from the audience, but I know something to say.

 **Katelyn, can you teleport the microphone to me for a second?** I ask her telepathically. She nods and the announcer's microphone appears in my hand. "Well, even if you don't want to shake hands, you're still going down." I say into it, causing the audience to go crazy. I nod at Katelyn and she teleports the mic back to the announcer while I walk back to my place on the arena.

"Erm… How did you do that?" The announcer asks me when I stand next to Katelyn.

"I had Katelyn teleport the mic to me." I reply to him.

"Wait, but can't she teleport?" He replies.

"Dude, don't you know the rules? No teleporting in the Unova League."

"Oh yeah, right. Sorry. Forgot the rules for a second." He states before returning to the microphone. "Well anyways, let's get on with it! Let the battle…" Another dramatic pause. Well, I guess he's earned it. "BEGIN!" He shouts.

 **So that's the chapter! What about Ian's dream? [Orthros, you know it. ;)]**

 **I hope the explanation about why Katelyn hasn't teleported in the Unova League is okay. Because, let's be honest. If Katelyn were to Teleport in the Unova League, she'd be an unstoppable force of nature. "Thanks, writer!" ~Katelyn**

 **Well, that's all for the chapter! Take care, and Don't Die!**

 **~Ninja**


	34. Chapter 34: The Final Battle (Part 2)

**Finally the battle between N and Ian is about to begin! What Pokémon will N use? I know, but I want you to find out!**

 **So guys, I made a Twitter account! On there, I will say when I upload a chapter and post teasers of chapters to come, since I can't leave links in FanFiction. So, if you want to, go follow the account. ( FFNinja727)**

 **Anyways, no more self-promotion! Here's the chapter, and Happy Reading!**

 **Chapter 34**

The Final Battle (Part 2)

"Go Skept!" I shout, throwing Skept's Pokéball into the arena. It burst open in a flash of red light, revealing Skept standing in the center of the arena. He waves at the crowd, causing them to cheer.

"Out, Hydreigon." N says, emotionless.

 **Good. We aren't starting with the Legendary Pokémon.** I say to myself.

"Hydreigon, use Flamethrower." N commands his Pokémon. Hydreigon sends fire from all three of it's heads directly towards Skept.

"Skept dodge it!" I shout. "Then use Dragon Pulse!" Skept leaps to the left and sends the Dragon-type attack towards Hydreigon.

"Hydreigon, dodge." N says. Hydreigon swiftly flies to the right, but Skept accounted for that. The attack slams into Hydreigon, sending him flying backwards into the arena wall. "Really Hydreigon? You let that hit you?! GET UP YOU TOOL!" N shouts at his Pokémon. Hydreigon stands up slowly, but then roars. I imagine Tyran popping out of his Pokéball and exclaiming at this. "USE DARK PULSE!" N shouts. He must have realized that this won't be an easy fight. Hydreigon launches the darkness beam from it's hands towards Skept. Skept easily leaps out of the way, dodging the attack. "Keep attacking with Dark Pulse, you tool!" N shouts at his Pokémon. Hydreigon starts flying around and firing multiple Dark Pulses at Skept, who easily dodges all of them.

"Skept, use Leaf Storm on Hydreigon!" Skept summons hundreds of leaves and sends them all flying towards Hydreigon. They hit Hydreigon, causing him to stop attacking. "Great job! Now leap above it and send it back to the ground with Leaf Blade!" I shout. Skept leaps above Hydreigon, the leaves on his arms glowing. He slashes at Hydreigon with them, dealing damage and sending Hydreigon crashing to the ground. Hydreigon creates a crater when it lands, kicking up dust. Skept lands near the crater, unharmed.

Hydreigon roars and flies out of the crater, scattering the dust cloud. It's eyes glowing red with hate, Hydreigon roars again. "Hydreigon, use Dragon Breath!" N shouts. Hydreigon's mouths light up with the blackish-purplish glow of a dragon-type move. All three heads launch the attack directly at Skept, who now realizes that it's attacking. Skept tries to dodge, but gets hit with all three beams. The force of the attack sends him flying backwards, creating a trench in the ground.

"Skept, you okay in there?" I ask my Pokémon. He stands up, brushes himself off, and nods at me. "Okay, let's get serious. Use Leaf Storm on the entire arena!" Skept roars and blankets the arena in leaves, blocking out the light from the spotlights. I can't see a foot in front of my face, and I guess that nobody else can either. Katelyn takes this moment to kiss my cheek.

 **I love you too.** she says. I smile, and continue with the battle.

"Skept, attack Hydreigon repeatedly with X-Scissor!" I shout through the violent roar of the Leaf Storm. I hope he heard me, but judging by the grunts from Hydreigon, he heard me just fine. X-Scissor is a bug type move, and for some reason it's super effective against Hydreigon. That's a tip I learned while training in Victory Road.

"ARGH! Hydreigon! Stop being an idiot! Use Fire Blast and set fire to the leaves!" N shouts to his Pokémon, but somehow Hydreigon doesn't hear it. I guess it's from the roar of the leaves. Skept keeps attacking with X-Scissor, not letting up for a second.

Suddenly he's beside me. I can't see him, but I can feel that he is. He lets down the Leaf Storm to reveal a fainted Hydreigon. "It seems that Skept's relentless X-Scissors brought down Hydreigon! The winner of this battle is… IAN!" the announcer shouts. The crowd roars as N returns his Pokémon, N looking angry.

"Good job, Skept. But if he sends out Zekrom, I'm going to have to return you. Even though you're strong, you can't stand up to a legendary Pokémon." I tell Skept. He nods his head and turns towards N to see who he sends out.

"Ian, Ian, Ian… I won't send out the Legendary Pokémon just yet. You won't be able to beat my next tool, even with a type advantage." N says, smirking. "Out, Carracosta." An ancient-looking Pokémon appears. It's blue and has a dark blue shell on it's back. It also has a dark blue face-cover-thing.

"Wait… That looks like the Pokémon we saw in a picture at the Nacrene City Gym-museum thing." I say out loud, bringing out my Pokédex.

 _Carracosta, the Prototurtle Pokémon and the evolved form of Tirtouga. Living in the sea and on land, Carracosta has incredibly strong jaws and is capable of destroying a giant boulder with one powerful slap._ it says.

"Oh so N was right." I whisper. "It is at a type disadvantage. Water AND Rock."

"Aww are you too scared to fight now, Ian?" N says tauntingly.

"Nope. I'm ready to fight! Just waiting on the announcer." I say, looking at the announcer.

"Erm… Oh yeah. Uh, let the second battle… begin!" the announcer says.

"Carracosta, Ice Beam." N says. Carracosta opens its mouth and fires the beam at Skept. Skept dodges to the left, but his right arm still gets hit with the Ice Beam. He winces from the pain and looks at his arm to see it frozen.

"Skept, use Leaf Blade!" I shout. Ice-type attacks are super effective against Skept, so I have to be cautious of that. Skept charges towards Carracosta, using his speed to his advantage.

"Carracosta, Ice beam again." N says. Carracosta keeps using Ice Beam to try and hit Skept directly, but Skept keeps dodging the attacks. When Skept gets close to Carracosta, he brings both his arms up and slices at Carracosta with the glowing leaves on his arms. When he slams his right arm into Carracosta, the ice around his arm shatters, allowing Skept to use both arms to attack. Skept leaps backwards, then charges at Carracosta again. "Carracosta, Blizzard."

Carracosta flings it's arms backwards, then throws them forwards, sending a howling snowstorm at Skept. Skept stops charging and blocks with his arms, but to no avail. The attack hits him and blankets the arena, eliminating my view. When it dies down, Skept is still up, but frozen in a block of Ice. "Use Scald." N says. Carracosta looks at his trainer, questioning his motives. "DO IT NOW OR YOU'LL PAY!" Carracosta shrugs and launches scalding water at Skept, still frozen in the ice. The ice starts to melt and Skept sees a way out without getting hurt.

When his arms are free, Skept uses Leaf Blade and cuts through the ice above him and launches out, landing nearby, unharmed. "Great job, Skept! Use Dragon Pulse!"

"Carracosta, you idiot! You freed him! Ugh… Use Aqua Jet." N says. Carracosta sighs as it envelops itself in water, launching itself into the air and then directly at Skept. Skept attacks Carracosta with Dragon Pulse, stopping its advance. The two struggle; Skept trying to force Carracosta back, while Carracosta tries to overcome the force of Dragon Pulse.

Suddenly, and idea comes into my mind. **Skept, use a weaker Dragon Pulse. Let Carracosta get closer.** I say telepathically to him. I don't know if he heard me or not, but Carracosta starts getting closer to Skept. When Carracosta is only a few feet away from Skept, I change it up. "Skept, stop using Dragon Pulse and use Leaf Blade!" Skept instantly stops using Dragon Pulse, moves to the side, and slashes at Carracosta with the leaves on his arms when it passes him. Carracosta stops using Aqua Jet and slams into the ground, rolling a few feet then stopping. It stands up slower than before, and glares at N.

"You tool! Use Blizzard!" Carracosta sends the snowstorm at Skept, but I had a plan for this.

"Skept, use Leaf Storm! Blanket the entire arena with leaves again!" Skept does so, and my vision is blocked off by the leaves and snow. "Skept, attack with Leaf Blade along with the Leaf Storm!"

"Carracosta, use Aqua Jet!" N shouts. Both Pokémon attack each other within the snowy-leaf coverage.

After a few minutes, the snow and leaves start to die down. The entire arena is silent, waiting to see who is down. The snow and leaves clear out completely to reveal both Pokémon fainted. "It seems that we have a tie! Both Skept and Carracosta are unable to battle!" The crowd is a mixture of booing and cheering, but now it's time for what I have been dreading for the past month.

"Hm. Too bad. I wanted to save Zekrom's energy for destroying the world, but I guess one extra battle won't do too much harm." N says, returning his fallen Pokémon.

"W-wait what?! What did you say? Zekrom?!" The announcer says, stunned. The arena instantly falls silent.

"Yes, you incompetent fool. Zekrom. Z-E-K-R-O-M. The legendary Pokémon of darkness and lighting."

Nobody says anything. That is, until the announcer turns to me. "Did you know about this?"

"I did, but if I told anyone, the outcome would have been worse." I say.

"… Uh… You do know that you are our last hope now, right?" He says. I nod, but before I can say anything, he asks another question. "Please tell me you have a way to beat him."

"I do. Don't worry." I say to him, calming the man. "I have a plan. And something to help me."

"Arceus help this kid." The announcer whispers as N throws a Pokéball into the arena.

 **Well, that's the chapter. Sorry to leave it on kind of a cliffhanger, and sorry that the battle scenes may be small. Describing battles is kind of hard for me...**

 **Anyways, next chapter is the great battle that will decide the fate of humanity! So thank you all, take care, and remember; Don't Die!**

 **~Ninja**


	35. Chapter 35: The Final Battle (Part 3)

**Oh man guys. Here's another chapter! And before you start reading, I know this is from Ian's POV. I'll tell you why it is down below. Anyways, here's the chapter!** **Happy Reading!**

 **Oh yeah! Want sneak peaks of future chapters? Follow me on Twitter ( FFNinja727)**

 **Chapter 35**

The Final Battle (Part 3)

The Pokéball bursts open, and Zekrom lets out a huge roar. It stands on the ground, looking down upon Katelyn, Ninja, and I, it's red eyes glowing. I hear gasping from the audience.

Something on my belt starts glowing. I look down at it and see the Light Stone glowing white, cutting through the darkness. I take it off my belt, holding it in front of me. "Reshiram, the Legendary Pokémon of Light and Fire, awaken from your slumber! Protect this world from being consumed by your counterpart, Zekrom!" I shout. The Light Stone begins to hover. It floats forwards, but stops in front of Zekrom. Suddenly, it begins to glow brighter. Pure light shoots in every direction from the Light Stone as it starts spinning. Suddenly, it stops. It begins to pulse; each pulse followed by the entire arena shaking. The Light Stone begins to grow in size and releases pure light all around it, blinding everyone.

When the light disappears, a huge Pokémon stands in it's place. It's all white except for it's eyes, which are blue. It roars, shaking the entire arena. It's tail starts glowing red as flames sprout to life around our side of the arena. Zekrom roars at Reshiram, it's tail glowing blue as electricity sparks around N's side of the arena. The two Pokémon stop roaring and eye each other, waiting for a command from their summoner.

"Wow kid, I thought you were bluffing when you said you had a plan." The announcer says. I nod at him, and he continues. "Well, let the battle begin!" He shouts while backing up.

Suddenly I know what moves Reshiram has. "Reshiram, use Fusion Flare!" I shout, throwing my hand forward.

"Zekrom, Fusion Bolt!" N shouts, throwing his hand forwards as well. A huge ball of pure fire forms above Reshiram, then is flung towards Zekrom. Above Zekrom, a similar ball of electricity forms and then is flung towards Reshiram.

The balls of electricity and fire clash with each other, exploding and sending dust in every direction. "Reshiram, use Dragon Breath!" Reshiram roars and uses the dragon-type move on Zekrom. The attack connects with Zekrom, but Zekrom shakes it off and roars.

"Zekrom, use Dragon Claw!" N shouts. Zekrom charges at Reshiram with incredible speed, it's claws ablaze with a dragon-type aura.

"Reshiram, use Fire Blast, then get in close and use Outrage!" Reshiram spits fire at Zekrom, the fire exploding when it hits Zekrom. Reshiram then moves with incredible speed and, when it's close, releases a burst of pure dragon-type energy that vaporizes the ground around it. Zekrom stumbles backwards, but rightens itself and roars again.

"Use Bolt Strike!" Zekrom roars again and envelops itself in an orb of pure blue electricity. The orb of electricity flings itself at Reshiram, slamming into Reshiram and inflicting damage. The orb evaporates and Zekrom roars upon seeing Reshiram stumble backwards.

"Great, Reshiram use Blue Flare!" I shout. Blue flare is one of the two moves that can only be used by Reshiram, and it grows in strength when Reshiram is attacked by Bolt Strike. Reshiram roars as blue flames sprout to life around Zekrom. The flames envelop Zekrom, inflicting damage and causing it to roar wildly.

 **Wait, Ian how do you know what moves Reshiram has?** Katelyn asks from beside me.

I don't look away from Reshiram. "I don't know… Somehow I think Reshiram told me. But I didn't hear a voice… I just knew them." I reply as the flames around Zekrom start to die down.

 **Um… Ian? Your eyes are glowing blue. Like Reshiram's. And also… N's eyes are glowing.**

I glance at N and see that his eyes are literally glowing red, just like Zekrom's eyes. "Well that must be because we are controlling the legendary Pokémon." I reply, returning my focus to the fight.

"Zekrom, use Thunder!" N shouts. A bolt of lightning from the heavens strikes Reshiram, causing the Pokémon to stumble backwards.

Reshiram roars as it stands up. "Reshiram, use Dragon Breath!" The attack hits Zekrom and actually makes Zekrom fall down.

Zekrom stands as N makes another command. "Use ThunderBolt!" Zekrom releases blue lighting from its body that arcs to Reshiram. Reshiram falls backwards but stands up slowly.

"Reshiram, use Fusion Flare!" Reshiram summons another ball of fire above it and flings it at Zekrom. The attack slams into Zekrom and sends it crashing into the ground. "Reshiram, don't let up and use Fire Blast!" Reshiram spits fire at Zekrom, the fire exploding on contact with Zekrom.

Zekrom stands up slowly, but roars with rage. "Finish it!" N shouts. Zekrom engulfs itself in electricity and crashes into Reshiram. Reshiram falls down, seriously hurt. It starts to stand up, but Zekrom stands on Reshiram's arm. Zekrom's skin is set ablaze with dragon-type energy, and I know what's about to happen.

"Reshiram, get out of there!" I shout. Reshiram can't stand a full blast from Outrage, but it can't move. I watch it play out in slow motion; Zekrom releasing the blast of energy and the burst of energy evaporating the ground. The Outrage expands and engulfs Reshiram. I hear it roar before it's removed from the Earth forever.

"It's done." I hear N say.

"Uh… Reshiram is gone, so that means N wins this battle. There's one more battle to go before the final battle is over, unless Ian decides to forfeit.

 **How… How is the battle over already?** I ask myself, falling to my knees. **I can't let Katelyn fight Zekrom. It'll destroy her.** "I… I fo-" I begin.

"Oh Ian. You can't forfeit if you're DEAD!" N shouts, laughing maniacally. Zekrom walks over to where Katelyn, Ninja and I are. Katelyn tries to attack Zekrom, but Zekrom slaps her aside easily with it's hand, sending Katelyn and Ninja flying. Zekrom roars at me, filling me with fear. Suddenly everything is moving slowly. Zekrom's mouth is engulfed with dragon-type energy and sends the final move towards me. Before it crashes into me, my life flashes before my eyes.

I'm a baby, taking my first steps. I'm 5, learning how to ride a bike. 7, meeting May. 10, leaving home, meeting Katelyn, seeing Zekrom for the first time. Battling in the Hoenn league. All the regions pass before my eyes. All my memories laid out in front of me, and all I can think about is Katelyn. Katelyn, Katelyn, Katelyn. I love her, and my only regret is that I couldn't spend more time with her.

The attack reaches my body, ripping through me. I feel my body burn away, and I'm suddenly not anything. The Dragon Breath engulfs me, ending my life.

But before I die, I manage to shout one thing. "I love you Katelyn."

 **... Wow... Ian's dead. I can't believe it!**

 **Anyways, the reason the POV was from Ian's POV is because it's his last chapter. It has to be from his POV. Anyways, there's one more chapter after this one. I'll release it sometime, but the name of the next story will be there. So stay tuned!**

 **I'm sorry this chapter was kind of short, but I really can't write battle scenes. Especially between legendary Pokémon...**

 **Thank you all for the support on this story, and I hope the next story gets this much support!**

 **Take care, and remember; Don't Die!**

 **~Ninja**


	36. Chapter 36: The End?

**Here it is guys. The thing I've been dreading...**

 **The final chapter. This is the final chapter of "Gardevoir and Her Love". It's kind of a filler chapter, but it IS VERY IMPORTANT FOR THE NEXT STORY! The entire next story will be based on what Katelyn is told here.**

 **Speaking of the next story... Read the bottom part of my banter. I'll tell you what the name is down there.**

 **So... Here it is! The Final Chapter!**

 **Chapter 36**

The End..?

Zekrom slaps myself and Ninja aside, sending us flying into the arena wall. As I try to stand up, I see Zekrom's mouth engulf with the dragon-type energy. **No….** ** _NO!_** I shout inside my mind. I try harder to stand, but I'm stunned. Zekrom releases the energy towards Ian. The attack evaporates his body, clothes, everything. Inside the attack, I hear Ian shout something:

"I love you, Katelyn."

The attack dies down, and where Ian was standing, a black mark on the ground replaces him. The entire world seems to go quiet. My mouth opens, but no sound comes out. I feel a tear form in my eye, my heart breaking. Suddenly, I lose all control. **WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! YOU'VE KILLED MY LOVE! YOU'VE KILLED THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!** I shout using telepathy, making everyone in the arena cringe. I begin floating, pink energy flowing from my arms. My rage consumes me, and I have no regards for future consequences. **YOU!** I shout, pointing at Zekrom. **YOU'VE DONE THIS! YOU'VE SEPARATED ME FROM HIM! YOU… SHALL… PAY!** I shout, furious. Zekrom makes a sound that sounds like laughing, before it starts levitating above the ground. Zekrom stops laughing and starts panicking. I blink away a tear as I charge up the most powerful Shadow Ball I've ever created. I launch it at Zekrom and watch it consume Zekrom. Zekrom roars before it too leaves this Earth.

I turn towards N. **You…** I say. **You're the reason he's dead. YOU DROVE HIM TO FIGHT! YOU AWOKE ZEKROM TO FIGHT! YOU USED HIS NIGHTMARES AGAINST HIM!** I shout, teleporting in front of him. His eyes widen before I grab his throat and lift him up. **N, I've never liked you. I don't think anyone has. And I think I'm about to do the world a favor.** I say before I slam my fist, charged with electricity, into his stomach. He groans, blood coming out of his mouth, as I release him from my grasp. I look down at his crippled form and spit on him. **Goodbye, N. I hope you burn in hell.** I say before I attack his mind with Psychic. He screams, blood pouring out of his mouth. His eyes pop out of their sockets, his skull smashes in. His arms contort at unnatural angles before his screaming stops. A pool of blood forms around him.

Then the overwhelming pain consumes me. I fall to my knees, the pink energy disappearing. The tears come in force, and I feel alone in the world. The crying overtakes me, I rock back and forth, letting the tears flow.

A few minutes of this, and I feel a small tug on my dress. I look over to see a blue haired ralts with orange horns and brown eyes pulling on my dress. **M-mom? Is… Is dad gone?** he asks with tears in his eyes. I nod sadly and embrace my child in the center of the final battlefield, next to a dead man in a pool of his own blood.

I awake with a start, grabbing for Ian. Then I remember the sad truth; Ian is dead. He's gone.

It's the next morning from that final battle. No charges were pressed against me, even though I killed a man. The police said that it was justified, and he was probably going to die anyways. I stand up from the bed and see Bryce and May asleep on the couch. I write a quick note explaining where I'm going before I teleport to the garden where Ian and I sat together just a few days ago.

I sit under the tree, staring at the morning sky. Suddenly, I feel as if I am not alone. I look over to the other side of the garden and see the shiny Rayquaza. **What do you want?!** I shout at it. **He's dead! You have nothing else to protect!** A tear falls from my right eye. **He's dead…** I say before I bury my head in my arms, crying.

 _I know he's dead._ A voice says to me. I look over at the Shiny Rayquaza. _But you must come with me. There's a way, Katelyn._

I'm not thinking straight, but I climb on the Shiny Rayquaza's body and hold on to it's head. It flies into the sky and shoots in a specific direction.

A few minutes later, we land at an unfamiliar place. I get off the Rayquaza and look around. We've landed at what seems to be… Ruins? **Why have you brought me here?** I ask the Rayquaza.

 _He wants to talk to you._ The Rayquaza says, nodding to a cave in the ruins.

 **Who wants to talk to me?** I ask the Rayquaza, but it stays silent. I sigh and walk into the cave to see something I did not expect.

I look up at the creator of Pokémon and bow. **Arceus.**

 _Rise, my child._ Arceus says. I stand up and it continues. _You have lost your love. I know this. I know you two have been with each other for a few years._

 **Please, my Lord, Rayquaza said that there is a way?** I ask him.

 _Please call me Arceus. I don't like 'Lord'. Anyways, there is a way to get Ian back._ Arceus says. _Though, it will be difficult._

 **Please, I'll do anything!** I say, tears forming in my eyes.

 _Well… Jirachi, the Wish Pokémon, can restore him. But you must find her. Right now she is in Kalos… Fairy Cave to be exact. You can leave whenever, but I must warn you. Jirachi will not be at the Fairy Cave for much longer._

 **Thank you, Arceus, for the information. I cannot thank you enough!** I say, tears flowing down my face. I turn to leave, but Arceus says something else.

 _Oh, and one more thing before you leave. You cannot Teleport. I have now taken that ability away from you._ Arceus says as I feel something leave me. _Do not worry, you shall get that ability back when you are returned to your love._

 **T-Thank you.** I say, leaving the cave. I climb back on Rayquaza as it takes me back to the Unova League.

Hours later, when the sun has set again, it's before the final ceremony. The ceremony was supposed to congratulate the winner of the Unova League, but since Ian technically won, it turned into a celebration of the world. A stage has been set up in the middle of the arena with some DJ equipment, but I don't know who is performing yet. The audience has moved down into the arena, where I now stand with Ninja in my arms and standing beside May and Bryce. I've filled them both in on what I was told to do, and they said I should take the boat to Kalos in a week. They bought me tickets, but I have to get to Castelia city in a week. I don't know how Arceus expects me to do so, but I'll manage.

Suddenly, a piano starts playing a familiar tune. I look at the stage and see a man in a black hoodie with a black face mask pulled over his face. He's at the DJ booth, and I know what this is. **Oh my Arceus… I know this song. It's Ian's favorite.** I say out loud, handing Ninja to May and walking up to the stage. The DJ gestures for me to get up on stage and tosses me a mic.

The piano sill plays, but repeats the familiar tune. (Author's note: Listen to _Faded_ by Alan Walker to go along with this because that's what song this is. Yes, there's emotional value to this song for Katelyn right now. Now shhh and listen to the song NOW! And Katelyn singing!)

In an actual voice, not using telepathy, I begin singing.

"You were the shadow to my light

Did you feel us?

Another star

You fade away

Afraid our aim is out of sight

Wanna see us

Alight"

A tear drips down my face.

"Where are you now?

Where are you now?

Where are you now?

Was it all in my fantasy?

Where are you now?

Were you only imaginary?"

I start dancing to the music, along with the entire audience.

"Where are you now?

Atlantis

Under the sea

Under the sea-ea

Where are you now?

Another dream

The monster's running wild inside of me

I'm faded

I'm faded

So lost, I'm faded

I'm faded

So lost, I'm faded

These shallow waters never met what I needed

I'm letting go a deeper dive

Eternal silence of the sea. I'm breathing

Alive

Where are you now?

Where are you now?

Under the bright, but faded lights

You've set my heart on fire

Where are you now?

Where are you now?"

Memories of Ian and I flow back to me and tears fall down my face as the DJ remixes my voice.

"Where are you now?"

Pink energy flows out of my hands, pulsing to the music.

"Atlantis

Under the sea

Under the sea-ea

Where are you now?

Another dream

The monster's running wild inside of me

I'm faded

I'm faded

So lost, I'm faded

I'm faded

So lost, I'm faded"

I fall down, exhausted from using a normal voice. The music fades away, and I stand up as the audience cheers, enjoying themselves.

 **Thank you. Now I'll let the actual professionals take it away.** I say, returning to telepathy. I float off the stage while another song starts, returning to Bryce and May.

"Oh my Arceus, Katelyn that was amazing!" May shouts over the music. "I never knew you could actually speak! I mean, with a voice! Not with Telepathy!"

 **It's a skill I've been practicing over the years to surprise Ian.** I say, exhausted. **I can't do it for long, though. That's the longest I've ever spoken without passing out.**

May hands Ninja back to me. "Still, that was awesome, Katelyn!"

I nod my head, dancing to the music and trying to have a good time like everyone else.

 **Mom, I can't sleep.** Ninja tells me. We're lying in bed, trying to fall asleep. I embrace him and kiss his forehead.

 **I know. I can't either. But we need to. Tomorrow we're going to Castelia city to get on a boat to go to Kalos.** I tell him.

 **I know… Can you at least make me sleepy?** He asks.

 **Fine. But you know I don't like using that on you.** I tell him as I send him sleepy thoughts.

 **Thanks, mom. I love… you…** He says as he drifts off to sleep.

I kiss his forehead as I feel a tear drop down my face. **I love you too, Ninja.**

 **Well... That's it. The end. It's over. Ian's dead, Katelyn's going to journey to Kalos to find Jirachi to restore Ian back to life. But that's another story.**

 **Anyways, the next story's name is:** ** _Gardevoir's Retribution_** **. I know, I can't think of names. But whatever! That's the name!**

 **So I think I'm going to take a break from writing for at least a month. With school starting August 10th, I kinda need to get back to sleeping regularly. I also really want to spend some time with my girlfriend, but she's been busy lately.**

 **Well... I don't know what to say really. I want to thank everyone for supporting me through the story, and I'm amazed that it has over 15k views. I want to thank you all for reading.**

 **Take care everyone, I'll see you again with another story in a while, and, as always, Don't Die.**

 **~Ninja**

 **(Truthfully, ending the story makes me want to cry. But I remember that there's going to be a sequel.)**


	37. Gardevoir's Retribution

**For old followers and new ones, Gardevoir's Retribution is now a thing. If you are an old follower and wish to follow Gardevoir's Retribution, it is on my profile. Thank you, and have a good day.**

 **~Ninja**


End file.
